


Between Copper and Scarlet Snow

by blakesparkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anxiety, Blood Drinking, Depression, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I gots secrets, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack is always cold, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scars, Snow, Starvation, Text Messages, Touch-Starved, Vampire Bites, forest, im taking my own interpretation about vampires, overfeeding, wowie there is an actual plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: He dreams of snow and trees. A scar and chains. Crimson and white.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control and I just really love Janti, okay?

_“It appears that another case of murder has happened in our region tonight. A few witnesses, walking by this street, declared to see someone with the victim a few seconds before listening to them scream. The victim, however, was found alone as soon as they got there. The Police Department announced that they will investigate this case even further, since this has been the third case to happen around this area. Now, we’ll be back to our studio with more inf-”_

 

Jack turns the television off and he sighs, putting the controle remote down on his coffee table. He purses his lips, listening to the quiet, and walks towards his kitchen counter. The wooden floor creaks underneath him and he pours some cereal into a bowl for himself. Jack half eats, staring at his floor-to-ceiling window from across the room. There’s a small forest outside, leaves wet from the light drizzle. The brown-haired man makes a mental note to wear another pair of socks, not wanting to get his feet frozen again. He zones out, ears buzzing with the quiet, and he grimaces when his cereal turns soggy. Jack dumps the rest of the milk into the sink and the ruined cereal in the trash, leaving the bowl behind to wash later.

 

The Irishman rubs his eyes and picks up his jacket from the rack, putting on soft gloves before leaving his cabin. Jack walks out to the porch, breath forming clouds in mid-air, and he looks towards the trees. He knits his eyebrows, feeling a pull to get closer but doing nothing. There’s a lake within this forest that he used to go with his brothers, when he was younger, but he never dared to go again after a small incident. It keeps coming back to him, however, and Jack doesn’t like these flashbacks. It’s uncomfortable. He purses his lips and turns around, getting inside his car to go to work.

 

Jack turns on the car heater, rubbing his hands before starting his car, and he drives steadily. It’s a cold, grey morning, and the brown-haired man begins another day as a cashier from a small grocery store. He opens the place and makes sure that everything is in order, cleaning the shelves and checking their stocks. It’s a boring job but it pays his bills. Jack also likes that it’s not that far from his home, knowing that he’s not a city boy. Some other employees show up after a while and they all greet each other. Jack smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his ears, too tired in this morning. He pretty much takes care of everything, despite being a cashier, and the Irishman is organizing a small section of soaps when he hears his colleagues talking.

 

“Gosh, did you see the news?” one of the girls say and the other agrees, talking about the murders. “It was two blocks away from here!”

 

“I’m calling it serial-killer,” the other replies.

 

The Irishman sighs and walks away, not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. It’s not a good way to start a day, talking about murder, isn’t it? The news are all about that and Jack doesn’t like these things. It’s been happening a lot and everyone is so uneasy. The Irishman scratches the back of his head and continues to work, smiling at customers and chatting with his colleagues. The rain gets stronger as the day ends and Jack drags a hand over his face, not liking that. The sun is hidden behind grey clouds and the boy can’t wait to go home, to curl under his blankets and just stay there.

 

The windshields of his car move left and right, and Jack squints his eyes while driving. The rain falls and the boy drives on a road surrounded by trees. Jack’s messing around with the stupid radio when he sees a blur in front of him and he gasps. The Irishman turns the car to the other side as fast as he can, not wanting to hit the damn thing. Jack hits the brakes abruptly, wheels making a loud sound, and he pants with wide eyes. His heart races and he looks behind him, seeing nothing on the road. Fuck. What the hell was that? The brown-haired man runs a hand through his hair and he’s glad that there wasn’t another car behind him, otherwise he would have crashed. Jack couldn’t even make out what the thing was. Probably a deer or some other animal. Goddamnit.

 

He’s exhausted by the time he gets home and the rain pours without mercy, singing in his ears. Jack groans and takes off his wet jacket once he’s inside, placing it on the rack. The Irishman strips his clothes off and goes straight to a hot shower, sighing in relief and washing himself. Jack puts on a comfy sweater and grey pants that will keep him warm. He ruffles his damp hair and goes to the kitchen, finally cleaning that bowl he left in the morning. It’s night already and Jack knows that he should eat something. An actual meal. But the Irishman just purses his lips and grabs a bottle of juice, drinking a little bit before sitting down on his couch.

 

Jack turns the TV on and he leaves on a random cartoon, not wanting to hear any sort of news like before. He watches it with a deadpan expression, resting his cheek on one hand. The Irishman’s life is not exactly thrilling, isn’t it? God, he is boring. Jack takes a deep breath and looks at the floor-to-ceiling window, behind the television. The faint sound of rain soothes him and he blinks, staring at the trees. The brown-haired man feels that weird pull to go there, where the lake is. He looks down at his left hand, seeing a white line that starts on his thumb and goes down to his wrist. Jack hates that scar.

 

The Irishman ends up falling asleep on his couch and he dreams of that lake again. It’s a memory that keeps haunting him lately, invading his sleep. He shivers.

 

_He sees snow. Pure white. Jack sniffs, eyes puffy from crying because his brothers kept picking on him. He’s six years old and the thick coat around him does little to keep him warm. The brown-haired boy is staring at the frozen lake, lips quivering and cheeks red. His brothers were playing here and daring each other to cross the ice. They all did it but Jack refused. They called him a pussy and the little boy is now alone, trying to gather some courage by himself. He takes a step forward and whimpers when the ice makes a sound. Jack looks around, seeing no one there, and he swallows. The little boy keeps going, puffing air from his rosy cheeks._

 

_When Jack reaches the middle of it all, he lets out a breathless giggle. He’s doing it! The little boy takes another step but looks down, knitting his eyebrows. Jack’s smile falls from his face and he tilts his head, leaning down to touch the ice. He sees something move and he gasps when there’s a cracking sound too loud in his ears. The ice breaks under his hand, sharp edges cutting him, and that makes him lose balance. He falls face first into the water and he cries out, immediately getting out. He’s coughing and running while everything snaps. Jack winces, looking down at his bruised hand, and he gasps when there’s more movement._

 

_The brown-haired boy stares with wide eyes upon seeing something leave the lake, clinging on the snow to get up. It looks like a man but his skin is so pale, translucent-like, and he has long ginger hair. Jack’s breathing so fast, crying when seeing the naked man remove chains around him that leave marks all over his skin. He’s crouched on the snow and he looks at the boy, finally noticing his presence. His face is blurry and the brown-haired boy screams mid-tears, calling for his family. The man growls at him befo-_

 

Jack gasps, abruptly sitting up with his arms up. He feels disoriented and he groans, rubbing his eyes. The Irishman’s neck is stiff from that weird position and he curses under his breath for sleeping on the couch again. Jack pants from his nightmare, shaking his head to forget. He’s so scared of that day. It was so weird. The Irishman looks outside, sky still dark, and the rain is still pouring heavily. There’s a thunder followed by a lightning and he gasps, seeing something between the trees. Jack jumps off the couch and his wide sapphire eyes see a silhouette there. He runs to close his curtains, taking a step back, and taking deep breaths.

 

There’s thunder once again and he grabs his hair. Jack just woke up from a nightmare. He’s not seeing right. The Irishman walks into his room and crashes in bed, not wanting to think about all those news and murders happening. He stares at the ceiling, touching the scar on his hand, and he doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

 

It’s only in the morning that he pulls the curtains back, sighing when there’s nothing there. The rain has stopped for now but it’s still a grey day. Jack drags a hand over his face and pats his stomach, listening to it demanding food. He goes into bathroom first to empty his bladder and brush his teeth, ignoring himself in the mirror. Jack makes coffee and toast, biting it while waiting for his drink to cool down a little bit. The Irishman puts on a jacket with a hoodie, grabbing his car keys before leaving the cabin. He refuses to look at the trees this time and just drives away, knowing today will be boring once again.

 

When he’s back home, the television stays on so the house can feel more alive. Jack drinks another glass of juice, still not making a proper meal, and he sits on the couch as usual. He sketches on his book, pencil tapping on paper to keep him from zoning out. It’s still very quiet and, even though he’s used to it, it’s not that pleasant. The silence threatens to swallow him whole. Jack draws some birds by memory, liking to sketch the little wings, and his tongue is poking from his mouth.

 

There’s a knock on his door.

 

Jack stops and looks at it from behind the couch, knitting his eyebrows. He doesn’t know who could it be. No one from work knows where the Irishman lives exactly and it’s been a while now since he last talked to his family. Jack purses his lips when there’s another knock and he gets up, murmuring that he’s coming. The brown-haired man asks who it is but there’s no answer. He unlocks the door and opens it, only to gasp and shut the damn thing. Jack’s mouth falls open, staring at the wooden door with large eyes, breathing picking up when the person knocks again. He shakes his head, blinking hard, and the sight of copper hair and pale skin burns behind his eyelids.

 

“G-Go away!” he shouts with a trembling voice.

 

“C’mon…” the person behind the door coos. “Let me in.”

 

Jack grabs his own hair and touches his cheeks, heart beating fast against his ribcage. This can’t be true. This can’t be possible. That face. The Irishman sees the lake again and that man leaving the icy water, finally turning to look at him. No. No. No. There’s a tapping sound behind him and he jumps out of his skin, turning around to see the man outside and knocking on the window. Jack curses under his breath and stays in place, frozen. The man snorts and says that he just want to talk, that he won’t do anything. The brown-haired man is shaking and it feels just like that day in the winter, taking the first steps. Jack stops right in front of him, seeing himself, and he wants to cry because he feels so scared right now.

 

The man with the copper hair has freckles on his face and black gauges that match the rest of his outfit. Torn jeans and a long jacket that looks too thin to protect him from this cold. Their eyes meet and Jack swallows, blue meeting green. The guy grins, coaxing the boy to open the porch window, and raising his hands in the air to show that he’s carrying nothing that could bring him harm. The Irishman’s eyes fall to the black rings around his fingers and he takes deep breaths.

 

“May I come in?” the ginger-haired man asks.

 

Jack purses his lips, still thinking that he must be dreaming somehow. Maybe he’s asleep in the couch again. Right. He gulps and covers his eyes, shaking his head hard enough before looking up again. The man waves, still there, wanting to get inside, and Jack groans. The Irishman yells for him to go away and he just shuts the curtains, ignoring the tapping on the window. No. This can’t be fucking real. That guy looks just like him and it seems like that memory is finally clear in his mind, same face from before. But how? It’s been fucking years.

 

He walks into his kitchen, opening a bottle of whiskey and pouring a shot for him. Jack grimaces and drags a hand over his lips, coughing and feeling the scar brush on his skin. The man keeps tapping the goddamn window and Jack’s heart picks up even more when the guy calls his name. The Irishman’s shaking so hard, it’s hard to drink from the glass in his hand, and his legs are weak. There are tears streaming down his face, fear taking over him, and he groans louder. Jack refuses to go to him, refuses to believe in this madness. He mumbles to himself that it will pass. That it’s all in his head. The brown-haired man lives by himself and has no friends. It shouldn’t be that surprising that he’s seeing things.

 

Jack drinks more and he just wants to forget, ignoring all the sounds around the house. He all but walks into his room with wobbly legs, sitting down in his bed and putting the half-empty bottle on his nightstand. It’ll go away. It’ll go away. Jack lies down, covering his face, and trying to calm down.

 

The noises eventually stop and he sighs in relief, surrounded by silence.

 

♰

 

“You look terrible.”

 

Jack lifts his head from the counter and he looks at the guy in front of him. It’s one of their regular customers, always stopping by in this store and chatting with them. Everyone knows this guy and he’s kind, calming. He talks with Jack the most, even though the boy just hums most of the time. The Irishman sighs. The guy sends him a small smile, raising an eyebrow, and Jack starts registering his items.

 

“Hey, Mark,” Jack says. “Is that too obvious?”

 

“A little, yeah,” the raven-haired man laughs but he seems genuinely concerned. “Did something happen?”

 

“Uh,” the Irishman scratches his head. “No, I’m just… I’m just tired.”

 

Mark sends him a look and asks if he’s sure about that. Jack hums and nods, not wanting to talk about his hallucinations. The tan man doesn’t push the matter and pays for the stuff, telling him to sleep more before leaving the store. Jack purses his lips and rubs his eyes. The Irishman’s head is killing him and he makes a mental note to take a painkiller once he’s home. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to drink that much alcohol out of despair. He feels like shit, body sore and mind not quite present. Jack barely listens to the news in the store, knowing that his colleagues are whispering in front of the small tv, and he zones out until his shift ends.

 

The brown-haired man does remember to buy a few things for himself before leaving, grabbing a new bottle of shampoo and snacks for later. He walks out, sun setting, and the ride back home is quiet. Jack parks his car in front of the porch when night falls and takes all the plastic bags in his hands, stepping out of the vehicle. The Irishman feels goosebumps and he shivers, gathering the courage to look around. He drops everything on the ground when he sees that guy from last night, a few feet away from him. Jack immediately loses pace of his breathing, feeling the corners of his eyes burn with tears, and he just stays in place. The man just stares at him from the other side, green eyes shining in the darkness. Jack looks at his door and then at the man, wanting to run towards it.

 

Jack takes a step to the side and the copper-haired man does the same. The Irishman raises his hands in the air, shaking, and he slowly walks in a circle. The man mimics him, going to the opposite side, and Jack waits until his back is facing the door. The brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath and turns around to just fucking _run_. There’s a loud hiss in the air and Jack cries out when he falls onto the porch, face smacking on the wooden floor. He’s crying and begging, feeling that man on top of him. Jack is turned around and he whimpers, seeing the pale man looming over him.

 

“Calm down!” the guy groans, glaring at Jack. “For fuck sakes, just breathe!”

 

“P-Please… Go a-away…” he pants. “Don’t touch me…”

 

This can’t be happening. He’s going insane. No. The Irishman sees the man’s mouth moving, talking to him, but he can’t understand anything at all. He’s breathing so hard, it fucking hurts. Panic is taking over and his heart beats fast against his ribcage. God. Please. Make it stop. Jack’s vision swims and he sobs. He sees black and his body goes slack, passing out on the porch with a stranger on top of him.

 

♰

 

Jack knits his eyebrows, stirring himself awake, and he groans. It’s cold and he shudders, opening his eyes. The man is looking down at him, fingers caressing his hair, and the Irishman grimaces. Jack bats his hand away and he crawls backwards, until his back hits a wall, pulling his legs up. They’re still outside, sitting on his porch, and the moon is high up in the sky. The ginger-haired man blinks and sighs, staring at the boy. Jack sniffs and drags a hand under his nose, wincing when it hurts. There’s a red smudge on the back of his hand and the boy thinks his nose must have bled when he fell face to the ground. The man’s green eyes flicker to his hand and then to his face, licking his lips.

 

“Are you feeling better, now?” he whispers and raises an eyebrow at the boy. “I just want to talk, kid.”

 

“W-Who the fuck are you?” Jack asks. “Why d-do you… I’m…”

 

“My name’s Anti,” the guy interrupts him. “I think it’s better if we talk about these things inside. You’re freezing, right?”

 

The Irishman swallows and they lock their gaze, both taking a deep breath. Jack’s shoulders fall, exhausted, and his head hurts. He gets up in wobbly legs, staying away from Anti’s arms when he tries to help, and he walks back to his car. The guy calls him, annoyed, but Jack just grunts before picking up his stuff from the ground. Well, he’s not dead. Not yet. The brown-haired man needs to think rationally. He can just see what this guy’s deal is and make him leave. Okay. He can do this. Jack fumbles with the goddamn key and opens the door, walking inside. He turns around to see Anti still on the porch, as if he’s waiting for something.

 

“Get inside before I change my fucking mind,” Jack says.

 

Anti steps forward and whistles, looking at the house. The Irishman grumbles and places all the groceries on the kitchen counter, ignoring them for now and going straight for that bottle. He’s so thankful that he didn’t finish that whiskey last night. Jack drinks it and Anti makes a face, hissing at the glass. The Irishman thinks he must have some sort of problem. Fucking weirdo. The guy sits on the couch like he just belongs there, crossing his legs and calling the boy. Great. Jack’s probably dealing with someone crazy. There’s a crazy person in his house.

 

“I think it’s better if you sit down, honey,” Anti says and Jack downs the drink in one swig.

 

“Don’t you ever call me that again,” he replies, staying in front of the man. “You have two minutes to explain what the fuck is happening. Then, you are out of my house.”

 

The man with the green eyes hums with a small grin on his face, playing with his copper hair. Jack watches his curls fall over his forehead and he frowns when Anti opens his mouth. He looks at it and sees sharp canine teeth poking out. The pale man touches them with his split tongue, showing off, and Jack feels a thin line of anxiety falling down to his stomach. He makes a comic gesture towards Anti, as if saying _And?_ The man huffs and rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t you remember me?” Anti murmurs. “I think I’m pretty familiar now.”

 

“But I…” Jack whispers, somehow knowing they’re talking about that day in the lake, and his head throbs. “I wasn’t… I was a child and that wasn’t… It didn’t happen. No one saw that. I was scared and alone. I thought I saw something but I didn’t.”

 

“You saw _me._ ”

 

“No,” he points at the ginger-haired man, shaking his head. “No, I fucking didn’t. That’s _not_ possible. You didn’t… You didn’t change one bit and I’m…”

 

“C’mon, think a little harder. I know you can do this, Jack…”

 

“I…” the Irishman mumbles and his vision swims, remembering that blur on the road.

 

God. He feels sick. Maybe he really should be sitting down. His heart is beating too hard again and he sucks in air, groaning and blinking to focus on the man in front of him. Anti hums and stands up, slowly walking towards a wall. But he doesn’t stop. He just fucking puts his leg up and continues to walk as if he’s magnetized to the fucking thing. Jack holds his stomach when Anti is right on the ceiling, smiling upside down. The Irishman drops the glass in his hand, half listening to it shatter on the floor, and his legs give out. The brown-haired man flops down on the couch and he tries not to vomit, feeling tears streaming down his face. Anti clicks his tongue, looking disappointed.

 

“Jackie, Jackie…” he sing-songs, still walking around the house and touching the small chandelier. “I was looking for you, boo. It’s been a while. You see, I was very ill so it was quite difficult to come back.”

 

He falls back down, right in front of Jack, and leans closer to stare at the human. The Irishman presses his back against the couch as much as he can, terrified by what he sees. Anti’s green eyes shine and the brown-haired man lets out a sob.

 

“What are you...?” Jack breathes.

 

“Me?” Anti smiles, fangs showing and eyes turning into half-moons. “I’m a vampire.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an actual reference of how Anti would look like as ginger, since this is a personal headcanon, there is a drawing I made [here](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/post/172144708939)!  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> playlist: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/5MlKuGIv6C3g79P86jJoIR?si=MAViyQhWSeCA4v4IHOIm1w) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU&list=PL6XgzmiBk09G6BcV_-9DbgxNkxj0xz0wo&t=0s&index=1) (updating)  
> [storyboard](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/between-copper-and-scarlet-snow/) (updating)  
> [my tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack drags his hands over his face and his stomach just folds.

 

He makes a gagging sound and pushes Anti away, running to the bathroom and throwing up. It’s just fucking liquid, all the booze and juice mixed with bile, and he whimpers. The man stops by the doorway, resting his shoulder there and crossing his arms. He looks offended, scrunching up his nose at the smell, and Jack flushes the toilet before rising his mouth. Anti says he’s being too dramatic but the Irishman just ignores him, finally swallowing down a painkiller and drinking water straight from the tap. He looks at the mirror and catches Anti’s gaze, both staring at each other. Jack frowns, trying to understand.

 

“I can see you…”

 

“It’s not silver,” Anti points at the mirror. “Not anymore. It’s just aluminum.”

 

The Irishman’s lips part and he can’t fucking believe he has to remember all the vampire stories he has ever come across. Silver. Really? God. Jack just pushes the creature again to go to the living room, wanting to clean that mess he made. He shakily takes some shattered glass from the floor and dumps them in the trash can, washing his hands afterwards. Jack walks into his bedroom, not even caring anymore, and he sits down on the mattress. Anti follows him but thankfully keeps some distance, leaning against a wall. The Irishman murmurs that he is still very confused and he’s just off, fighting his mind to comprehend what is in front of him. The ginger-haired man says that Jack is his look-alike, born after centuries. The boy shakes his head, raising his hand in the air to stop him.

 

“Are you fucking telling me that you are _family_?”

 

“Too distant to be considered that, I believe. I don’t even have your last name. We do share the same blood and, to be honest, I could kinda be like your gran-”

 

“Stop talking,” Jack says. “Shut up, please. I don’t wanna know anymore. Just… don’t.”

 

The Irishman looks down at the floor, curling his toes and trying to ground himself. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Anti stays quiet and Jack thinks about all of this. Vampires. Alright. Great. It’s terrifying to know that this can be true, after facing that as fantasy throughout his whole life. The brown-haired man wants to call it bullshit but he just saw that man walking on his freaking _ceiling_. He remembers all these news about murders happening and he wonders if Anti is the one responsible for all of that. He invited a vampire to his house, a creature that carries his face but not quite. Jack opens his eyes and looks at his left hand, touching the scar there. He purses his lips, knitting his eyebrows.

 

“What do you want?” the Irishman asks, still looking down. There are faint cricket sounds in the forest that fill the silence in the house. He moves to see Anti when there is no immediate answer. “I don’t want you here.”

 

“Shame,” Anti whispers, fidgeting with one of his black rings around his finger. “I want to _stay_.” Jack shakes his head, already mumbling for him to leave. “As much as I hate saying this, boo… I need you.”

 

The brown-haired man frowns and Anti sighs, saying something about them sharing the same blood again. He wants Jack’s blood because it will make him stronger. It’s what he needs, after being ill. Jack listens to him mumble about vampires having to find someone of the same lineage, that their blood is different and it will keep them satiated for a long period of time. The Irishman holds his head, elbows resting on his knees, and he feels dizzy again. It’s too much. It’s too much to process. He tells Anti to stop talking once more and the vampire growls, not liking his tone of voice. Jack refuses all of that. That’s fucking insane. It’s ridiculous. A vampire wants his blood because it’s _better_ food? No. Thank you, but no.

 

“I didn’t say you have a choice on this,” Anti says and suddenly he’s right in front of him.

 

“Don’t-”

 

The vampire leans down, too fast for him to avoid, and he grabs Jack by the throat. The Irishman screams when there’s sharp teeth breaking his skin, in the crook of his neck, and he thrashes himself as much as he can. Anti growls and wraps an arm around his waist, pushing him down until they fall in bed. Jack shouts for him to stop, heart racing, but the man doesn’t listen. He pins the human in the mattress and bites him hard again, sinking his teeth there, and Jack feels something warm streaming down his neck. He sobs and Anti sucks his blood greedily. It hurts. It hurts _so_ much and the ginger-haired man groans, licking his skin. When he does that, Jack gasps and he stares at the ceiling with glassy eyes, not having the strength to fight anymore. He whimpers and his body goes slack, breathing shallow. The Irishman’s tears smear his face and he can’t move anymore.

 

Anti is moaning and Jack’s eyes flutter. He wants to do something but his eyelids are suddenly so heavy. He shouldn’t have let this man in. He shouldn’t have opened the door. He shouldn’t have. Jack’s going to die because of his own stupidity. The brown-haired man winces when Anti pulls back, mouth smeared with blood and fangs showing. The vampire growls and his pupils are so wide, his eyes almost black. Anti purrs and looks down at him, licking his lips. Jack feels his warm blood trickling and he can’t stop crying in quiet. The ginger-haired man drinks more of him, huffing, and the Irishman’s eyes roll back before passing out.

 

♰

 

Jack wakes up alone and cold, disoriented.

 

He slowly sits up, seeing the world dance, and he feels sore. The Irishman groans and remembers what happened last night. Jack moves a weak hand to touch his neck and he gasps, feeling a gauze there. He sees his sheets, ruined with dry blood, and he goes to the bathroom. Jack looks like shit, dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. He grimaces when removing the gauze and he stares at two teeth marks. The human’s skin is purple around it, bruised, and he puts the thing back on. Jack drags a hand over his face and walks out to the hallway, looking for that bastard.

 

The living room is dark, curtains shut and lights out, and he sees Anti lying on the couch. Jack tentatively goes to him, watching the creature fast asleep, and he purses his lips. Shit. The Irishman really has a vampire in his house, doesn’t he? There’s fear in his heart with a hint of curiosity and Jack’s torn. He touches the gauze on his neck, remembering how painful it was to have this man pinning him down. He’s still alive, however. What does that mean? The way Anti spoke about their blood, it sounded like he only needed some of it. Jack thought that he could at least leave after attacking him. Fuck. Terrible choice of words.

 

Jack doesn’t go near him and checks the time. It’s early morning and he will need to go to work soon. He needs to open the goddamn store. The brown-haired man suddenly has a lot in his mind and everything feels incredibly overwhelming. Jack turns on auto-pilot, showering and getting dressed as if everything is normal. He takes a scarf to wrap around his neck, hiding the gauze, and he grimaces. At least it’s cold outside and he can pretend to be sick. Okay. Okay, he can do this. Jack leaves the house without eating anything and, when he gets inside the car, he sighs in relief. Maybe this will be good. To be away from that creature.

 

It takes a couple of tries to turn the ignition on, fumbling with the key, and he drives with a confused mind. Jack just wants to focus on something other than _There’s A Vampire Sleeping in My House_. He opens the store and organizes what he can, making sure everything is alright. The Irishman mumbles a greeting to everyone that starts showing up and he keeps touching the scarf. He makes the mistake to crouch in the food isle, because his vision turns pitch black and he’s holding onto a shelf for dear life. Jack groans and an employee asks if he is okay, seeing him crush a package of noodles. He murmurs that he’s feeling sick and the girl purses her lips, suggesting that he should take a break. There’s barely any movement today, so he agrees, placing the last packages on the shelf with a sigh.

 

Jack stares at the scar on his hand, zoning out, and he thinks about the lake. Anti was underwater, trapped for who knows how long, and so near his home from childhood. That’s just bizarre. There are a lot questions in his mind, but few answers. He looks at the liquor section of the store and he goes to it, picking up another bottle of whiskey and paying for it before leaving the place. They made him leave a bit earlier and, for once, Jack is thankful for that. They might not be close friends but they are all kind and understanding. It’s a good thing about this work, really.

 

The sun is still setting by the time he parks the car and Jack opens the door very quietly, hoping that Anti won’t be there. He sighs when seeing the man on the couch, as if he hadn’t moved all day. Jack takes off his shoes and coat before going to the living room, sitting down on the floor right in front of Anti. He watches the vampire with tired eyes, just taking it all in. The ginger-haired man has dark circles under his eyes as well, freckles kissing his cheeks and a light scar on his neck. There’s also a small cut on his left eyebrow and his mouth is ajar. Jack sees his fangs poking out, chest moving up and down. His hair is curling over his forehead, a beautiful dark shade of orange.

 

The Irishman knits his eyebrows and he blames his tired mind when he moves a hand towards the man’s mouth. Jack’s fingers touch his fangs and he frowns even more, somehow hoping that they were fake. He stares at them for a moment and he gasps when Anti suddenly tries to bite his finger. Jack’s arm retreats like he’s been burned and he looks at the creature with wide eyes, holding his hand close to his heart. Anti laughs, throwing his head back like that was the funniest thing he has ever seen. Jack glares and flushes, embarrassed that he was caught staring. Anti hums, pleased with himself, and he pulls Jack’s scarf to reveal the gauze. The human freezes in place when he takes it off, seeing the bruise he made.

 

It just now crossed his mind that Anti took care of it afterwards.

 

“That’s a good look on you,” the vampire murmurs. “I like it.”

 

“Can you, please, just go?” Jack begs. “Didn’t you have what you wanted already? Aren’t you strong now or something?”

 

Anti stares at him with those piercing green eyes, deadpan face, and the Irishman holds back tears.

 

“I will stay here,” is all he says.

 

Jack buries his face in his hands, shoulders hunched down, and he takes a deep breath. When he asks if Anti will hurt him again, the vampire blinks before nodding once. Jack’s eyes fill with tears. The Irishman say that if this is what will happen, then he wishes to die already. This slow death that Anti’s giving him has been just stressful. Jack is so exhausted. The ginger-haired man huffs and ignores his wishes, saying nothing. The Irishman gets up and goes to the kitchen, uncapping that bottle of whiskey and setting down a new glass on the counter. Jack blinks and Anti’s there, glaring at him when he’s going for a sip.

 

“Pour it in the sink,” the vampire says and his voice sounds like a melody in his ears. The Irishman sees his green eyes shine and he knits his eyebrows, moving his hand towards the sink. Jack tilts the glass, alcohol pouring, and he really doesn’t know why he did that. “All of it,” Anti growls.

 

The brown-haired man takes the bottle and spills all of it in the sink. Anti doesn’t stop growling until there’s nothing left and, when he praises the human for what he did, Jack blinks and shakes his head. He puts the empty bottle on the counter and he groans. Fuck. What the hell?

 

“What the _fuck_ did you do to me?” Jack asks.

 

“I could taste that shit in your blood last night,” the ginger-haired man grumbles. “I hate it. Make something for you to eat.”

 

The human wants to groan but his body moves on his own, going for the fridge and grabbing the first things he sees. Jack just makes a simple sandwich but his stomach is thankful to have something solid. He can feel this weird pull in him wear off once he’s done eating and he’s fucking pissed. The Irishman wants to fucking break something. Great. The vampire can _control_ him just by his voice. Jack paces into the hallway, wanting to go to his bedroom like an upset child, but Anti just pushes him against a wall. The human yells for him to fuck himself and the vampire raises an eyebrow, grabbing his throat with one hand to keep him in place. His touch is cold like ice and Jack shivers.

 

Anti leans forward, fangs showing, and the Irishman flinches. The man sinks his teeth on the other side of his neck and Jack just fucking _cries_. He’s living a nightmare that he can’t escape. Anti sucks his blood and the human weeps, legs giving out. The vampire groans and holds him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jack is all heavy, letting the creature move him like a ragdoll. The ginger-haired man huffs and turns his face towards Jack, licking his tears from his cheek and smearing him with blood. The human shudders.

 

“Stop crying,” Anti murmurs. “It makes you taste sour.”

 

“Please,” Jack sobs, shaking with a weak heart. “Let me go. Don’t touch me… P-Please, I don’t want this… I don’t want this!”

 

The pale man snarls but just looks at him, glaring at the weeping boy. He purses his lips, beard stained with blood, and he clicks his tongue. Anti adjusts him in his arms and just drags him towards the bedroom. Jack keeps mumbling incoherent words, breaking down, and his heart hurts. The vampire drops him in bed and the Irishman curls into a ball, hiding his face. Jack tries to focus on his breathing but there’s nothing really grounding him right now. He chokes and trembles like a leaf, wanting this to be over. Anti sighs and Jack can’t see where he is. He doesn’t really care. The human just closes his eyes and whimpers, fighting to keep himself together.

 

It feels like forever when he takes a deep breath without choking on his saliva and his body relaxes. Jack’s head is throbbing and he groans, chest sore from breathing so hard. The Irishman puts his arms down to see better and Anti is sitting on a chair in front of him. The vampire leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, tilting his head and asking if he can speak now. Jack sniffs and notices that his mouth is not smeared with blood anymore. They exchange a look and the brown-haired man doesn’t have the strength to move anymore. He just watches the man and Anti purses his lips.

 

“Let’s make a deal,” the ginger-haired man slowly murmurs. “I’ll only feed of you with your permission. But if you keep refusing that and letting me starve, I _will_ do it my way and I will make it hurt way more.”

 

“Y-Your voice,” Jack mumbles.

 

“I won’t do it if you fucking stop drinking.”

 

The Irishman knits his eyebrows, finding it odd that a vampire wants him to stay healthy. It doesn’t come across as care. It’s a need to have Jack’s blood as good as it can be. Anti’s only thinking about himself. The human brushes his fingers on his own scar and slowly nods, thinking this is better than nothing. Anti hums and stands up, leaving the boy briefly. Jack stays in place until he feels the ginger-haired man nudge his shoulder. The brown-haired man flinches but sees that Anti has a damp cloth and gauze in hands. Jack takes them, wanting to do it himself. The vampire rolls his eyes but leaves him be.

 

The Irishman winces at the new bruise and he grimaces at the cloth turning bright pink. It’s quiet and Anti murmurs about his heart, finally not listening to it like a drum in his ears. Jack looks at him and it just hit him that the vampire can indeed hear all of that. His pulse. His heart. Everything. The Irishman swallows and Anti’s gaze follows the movement of his Adam’s apple. Jack sighs, calming down and trying to come into terms that he will have a vampire for a while in his house. He’s going crazy.

 

“Are you the one killing those people…?” Jack whispers, remembering the news. Anti smiles and shrugs, saying he wanted the human’s attention and that he was hungry. The brown-haired man curses under his breath and touches the scar on his hand. “Why were you there...?” Jack whispers. “In that lake… chained up…”

 

At that, Anti places a finger over his own lips, in a silence motion, and the boy’s lips part in deep thought. He sees the vampire from years ago, skin translucent and veins showing. Long copper hair, tangling around him and covering his naked body. Chains surrounding him and shining green eyes. The same glow that threatens to consume him whole right now. Jack’s heart skips a beat and Anti raises an eyebrow at that. Everything feels so weird. His world’s been flipped completely upside down.

 

Jack’s at least glad that Anti stopped when he begged for it, even if it was in a breaking point. All he can do now is try to understand this creature. There are a lot of things that he doesn’t know. They are strangers but look-alike. Anti plays with his own copper curls and they just stare at each other, listening to crickets sing outside. Jack rests his back against the bed frame and sees the man’s chest move up and down, breathing. He frowns and Anti seems to notice his curiosity. The ginger-haired man stands up and he’s very careful with his steps, raising his hands in the air to show no harm. Jack presses himself against the bed frame, nonetheless, but watches him sit in bed. Anti extends his arm, making a motion to call for him, and the Irishman purses his lips.

 

The vampire moves closer when he realizes that Jack isn’t going to do something, and he touches the boy’s hand. The Irishman lets out a shaky breath and shivers, feeling his cold skin. It reminds him of that frozen lake, like thousands of needles are piercing through him. Anti rests Jack’s hand on his chest and the brown-haired man doesn’t dare to look away from him. The Irishman gasps when he feels a heartbeat. It’s weak, but there. Anti places his hand on his neck and the boy shudders again. There’s a faint pulse and Jack’s lips part, brushing his fingers on cold skin before pulling back. Anti lets go of him and stares.

 

“You’re not really dead,” Jack says and the vampire shakes his head.

 

“Be less afraid of me, will you?” Anti smirks.

 

“That’s difficult.”

 

The man with the copper hair hums and clicks his tongue. He says that he will leave Jack alone tonight, but the human needs to leave the house open for him. The Irishman is not complaining, wanting to be by himself again and not freak out over this. Anti looks at him, clenching his hands as if he wants to do something. Jack watches him stand up and leave the room, murmuring about the boy getting some sleep. The brown-haired man feels the bruise on his neck throbbing and the wooden house creaks with Anti’s fading steps. Jack looks down at his hands, still feeling his icy touch. When he blinks, he sees green and copper hair behind his eyelids.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fanart from these lovely beans:  
> [trashcansasha](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/172285693527/ginger-vampire-anti-sign-me-the-fuck-up)  
> [koroemotions](http://koroemotions.tumblr.com/post/172340020671/bad-bad-anti-no-blood-for-you-inspired-in)  
> [kalehdo](http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/post/172342660325/currently-smitten-with-sparklepiness-gingeranti)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

He dreams of snow and trees. A scar and chains. Crimson and white.

 

Jack sighs, stirring himself awake and stretching before getting up. The Irishman feels sore but he’s content to know that he’s alone in this house. Jack goes to the bathroom to empty his bladder and brush his teeth, looking at his reflection in the mirror. God. He looks like shit. It’s even colder today so he wears gloves and two pairs of socks, tugging on the hem of a long sweater. Jack forces himself to eat more than one toast in the morning and he swallows down his coffee, putting a scarf around his neck on the way out. The icy breeze hits his face and he rubs his hands inside the car, turning on the heater.

 

Everything seems normal at work and he’s thankful for that, feeling a bit better. Jack sees Mark entering the shop when he’s stocking some products on the shelves and they greet each other. The raven-haired man knits his eyebrows and asks if the boy is okay. Jack feels a little awkward talking to him without being behind a counter for once, but he nods. Mark huffs, clenching his hands into fists a couple of times. He looks tense and Jack never saw him like this. The man takes a deep breath, shaking his head, and just smiles. Mark just chats with him instead and Jack finds himself smiling for the first time in weeks.

 

They talk while the Irishman works and Mark does question the scarf, but the boy just shrugs and says he’s feeling a bit sick. The raven-haired man forgets his own task coming here and Jack snickers, listening to his jokes. An employee calls his attention and the Irishman swears under his breath, knowing he has to go back to the counter. Mark nudges his shoulder and tells him to go with a smile. Jack clears his throat and deals with some customers, smiling a bit more. Mark’s presence definitely helped lifting his spirit and he’s sweet. They exchange a grin from across the store and Jack ducks his head, just registering items. The Irishman’s cell phone buzzes in his pocket and he unlocks it, frowning at the unknown number.

 

**From XXX-XXX, 1:34pm:**

btw i got ur number on the way out ;)

 

Jack’s smile falls and he purses his lips, realizing Anti is talking to him. He sighs and ignores it, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. Mark comes by with his own groceries and raises an eyebrow at him, asking if something is wrong. Jack shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it. It’s not like he can say _Oh, you know, I got a vampire stalking me_. Jack wants Mark to go, but he lingers, asking Jack to go out one day. The Irishman feels jittery, blushing, and just mumbles that he will think about it. Now it’s not exactly a good time. Mark doesn’t seem upset at all, just making sure that the boy is taking care of himself. Jack sighs when he leaves and his cell phone buzzes again. This time, he saves the phone number.

 

**From Anti, 1:42pm:**

im bored

 

**To Anti, 1:42pm:**

Go to sleep.

 

**From Anti, 1:43pm:**

dun wanna

 

Jack’s too tired to roll his eyes, but the urge is there. Anti keeps spamming his inbox message and the Irishman goes back to work, knowing a truck will arrive soon with new products so they will have a lot to do. It’s tiring but it keeps his mind busy. He sighs and, at some point, he wonders where Anti is. Does he turn into a bat? Does he sleep in a coffin? Upside down? Does he even have a house? The vampire did say he wanted to stay with the boy, but he left last night. He must have some place to hide from the sun. Jack fetches his cell phone, typing a message to the vampire.

 

**To Anti, 2:21pm:**

Do you have a coffin?

 

**From Anti, 2:22pm:**

woah, u r already stereotypin me…

 

**From Anti, 2:22pm:**

...yes i do actually

 

The Irishman raises an eyebrow at the answer, not expecting it. He asks the other questions that he thought about and Anti says he’s offended, that Jack has too much to learn and that he should stop watching vampire movies. Apparently the ginger-haired man has a very strong opinion about this and, by the end of the day, Jack’s cell phone is full of messages about Twilight. He purses his lips, realizing that this is a vampire chatting with him. The brown-haired man half listens to some employees saying goodbye once their shift is over and he rubs his eyes, going towards his car. He takes a deep breath when he gets home, slowly going towards the door. The sun is still setting, so he doesn’t expect to see Anti right away.

 

Jack walks inside, taking off his gloves and shoes. He removes the scarf but stays with a pair of socks, wooden floor creaking when he walks. The Irishman’s stomach growls and he scratches his brown hair, opening a cupboard to see what he has. He takes a package of noodles and fills a pan with water, heating up. Jack touches his neck, feeling the marks there, and his lips part in deep thought. It’s so fucked up to think that there’s someone drinking his blood, that this is possible. He remembers Anti’s heartbeat. The man was breathing and his pulse was weak but there, nonetheless. It only makes him more curious and confused.

 

He yelps when there’s suddenly arms wrapping around his waist and he shoves them away, turning around to see Anti with a grin. Jack puts a hand on his chest, feeling his heart race.

 

“Don’t fucking do that!” he shouts and the vampire leans against the counter, nonchalant.

 

Anti’s wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with torn jeans and he scrunches up his nose, saying that Jack smells weird. The Irishman ignores that and adds the noodles in the pan with the boiling water. Anti just watches him and Jack doesn’t mind the quiet right now. He needs it. The brown-haired man picks up a plate after adding the seasoning and he waits a little longer, stomach growling louder. Anti sighs and Jack gasps when he’s right behind him, touching his hips lightly. The human swallows and the vampire murmurs that he will want to be fed as well. Jack’s tense under his touch and he lets out a shaky breath when Anti goes to sit on the couch.

 

He puts some food in the plate and follows him, sitting down and turning on the television just to have something playing in the background. Anti’s green eyes are glued to the tv, tugging on his gauges with black fingernails, and the scene is oddly domestic. It feels weird. Well, at least he’s not crying and panicking. That’s better than nothing. Jack chews his food and watches the ginger-haired man from the corner of his eye.

 

“How old are you?” he asks.

 

“Ah, that’s just rude, sweetie,” Anti sighs, still looking at a cartoon.

 

“Humor me.”

 

The man with the green eyes stares at him, resting his head on one hand and looking relaxed on the couch. “I’m over four hundred years old. That’s considered young, to be honest.”

 

Jack says nothing more, processing that thought alone, and he finishes eating. He gets up to drink a glass of juice and then brush his teeth, gasping when he bumps into Anti in the hallway. The vampire takes him by the hand, dragging him towards the bedroom and murmuring something about being his turn now. Jack glares but sits in bed, heart already racing and anxiety crawling under his skin. Anti growls, becoming impatient when the boy stays quiet.

 

“I will be careful this time,” he murmurs. “It won’t hurt like before.”

 

Jack purses his lips and nods shortly. “Just… Just do it already…”

 

Anti opens his mouth to show his fangs and he crawls up to the boy, looming over him. Jack’s breathing picks up but he stays still, back resting against the mattress. The vampire purrs, green eyes shining, and he leans down to his neck. Jack shuts his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but he gasps when Anti just plants an open-mouth kiss there. The ginger-haired man hums, licking and pecking his wounds. Jack knits his eyebrows at the feeling and Anti touches his left arm, bringing it closer to his face. The vampire brushes his lips on Jack’s inner wrist, licking his scar, and a soft moan leaves the human’s mouth. Anti grins and bites his wrist, fangs breaking milky skin. Jack’s mouth falls open. The creature was right. It doesn’t hurt as much as before.

 

The copper-haired man sucks his blood with care, lapping greedily with his split tongue, and Jack stares at the ceiling with hazy eyes, heart palpitating. Anti moans, eyes fluttering, and the Irishman squirms in bed. He feels warmth taking over him and it’s strange. Jack whimpers and the man tightens his grip around the boy’s wrist, pupils wide. The human gasps and tugs on Anti’s hair, wanting him to stop. He can’t speak, tongue heavy in his mouth, and he’s panting when the vampire pulls back with a groan. Red thin lines stream down his wrist and Anti licks it all, making the boy shudder.

 

“Mm, you are so warm and sweet…” Anti murmurs, voice low, and he stares down at the human. “Flushed cheeks… You’re so good…”

 

“Anti,” Jack breathes, words slurred. He knits his eyebrows, knowing he’s not feeling well. Anti’s making him feel all drowsy and not present. “Stop…”

 

The creature purrs but lets go of his hand, just looking at him now. Jack shakes his head very slowly, feeling high, and he groans under his breath. Anti laughs and pats his cheek, saying that it will pass. The Irishman is all mushy and it’s terrifying to be like this. It’s like the creature could do _anything_ to him and he wouldn’t have the strength to fight back at all. To scream for help. It’s _so_ fucking scary. He whimpers, panicking internally, and Anti must see the fear in his eyes. The vampire calls his name but the boy can’t ground himself, slipping into a weird headspace. He wants to move but his body is just not working.

 

“Jack,” Anti cups his face, beard smeared with his blood, and the human sobs. “C’mon, kid. You gotta stop crying.”

 

The vampire sighs and caresses his hair, cooing and whispering for him to calm down. Jack closes his eyes and the warmth starts to fade, foggy cloud leaving his mind. Anti’s icy touch brings him back and he grunts, frowning at himself. The ginger-haired man huffs and leaves to the bathroom, returning with a clean face and another cloth to take care of the wound. Jack lets him wrap a bandage around his wrist and he slowly sits up, world swimming. They exchange a look, noses almost touching, and the Irishman wants to swallow down his fears. Anti caresses his cheek for a brief moment before leaving just like last night, not looking back.

 

For some reason, that doesn’t really sink well with him. It feels off. Jack doesn’t like this.

  


♰

  


Jack’s dreams are hazy but they leave him breathless, squirming under the sheets. He sees an orange blur and green eyes, a hand touching his chest down to his navel. He shudders and dreams of grabbing copper hair, mouth falling open when that man goes down between his legs. Jack pants in his dreams, moaning and making a mess, and he arches his back. The Irishman wakes up with a gasp, covered in sweat and with a throbbing erection. He whimpers, rubbing his legs, and his hair is damp. Jack curses under his breath and stares at the ceiling, calming down his heart. He purses his lips and gets up, awkwardly walking to the bathroom.

 

The brown-haired man zones out in the shower, looking down at the warm water streaming down his body and seeing his erection. His wrist is a bit to the side, not wanting to get it wet so much. The marks on his neck sting, but not as bad as before, and Jack finds himself liking that faint pain. The Irishman remembers how weird he felt last night, so hot with a hazy mind. It did things to him, his body was reacting strongly to whatever the vampire was doing. God. He even had an erotic dream of Anti touching him. Jack drags a hand over his face, groaning. He wraps a hand around his cock, uncertain if he should do something about it or not. The Irishman’s been so stressed lately. It doesn’t help that the ginger-haired man touches him so much, whispering into his ear.

 

But then, he recalls how the vampire left last night after being satisfied with his blood. Jack swallows and takes his hand off his cock. He doesn’t like feeling used. The Irishman takes a deep breath and just finishes his shower, letting his erection soften. Jack dries himself and gets dressed with a dark blue, long-sleeved, shirt to hide the new bruise. He changes the sheets for clean ones, wanting to forget his dreams. Jack gasps when looking outside the window, seeing faint snow falling from a grey sky. Too light and delicate, barely there. Jack leaves the house to look up, breath forming clouds mid-air, and his cheeks redden.

 

The forest calls for him and he purses his lips.

 

Jack’s day at work is another blur, mind far away and going back to last night. He keeps looking at his wrist, at his scar. Touching his neck, where Anti kissed him. He closes his eyes and sees snow. Copper hair. Chains. The Irishman is having flashbacks and it’s giving him anxiety. He holds back a groan when someone calls in sick, from the night shift, so Jack will have to stay longer than usual to close the store instead. He jiggles his legs behind the counter, sitting on a chair and biting his nails until night falls. Jack’s cell phone buzzes and he reads a message from Anti, saying for him to look outside. He frowns but does what he’s told, only to gasp at the sigh of the vampire right across the street. He’s wearing a black fur coat and he’s waving.

 

The human shakes his head, wanting him to go away, but Anti just comes closer and taps on the glass to call people’s attention. One of their employees looks at Jack and says that she didn’t know he had a twin brother. Jack stutters when she tells Anti to get inside, because it’s cold, and the creature calls her a doll. The Irishman flushes deeply, remembering his dream, and he knows that Anti can hear his heart beating frantically against his ribcage. Fuck. The ginger-haired man is wearing eyeliner and that makes his green eyes stand out even more.

 

“Wanna go out?” Anti asks, leaning against the counter and Jack feels confused.

 

“I… No, I’m working,” he answers and explain that someone was sick.

 

The vampire rolls his eyes and whistles at the girl, telling her to come closer. He looks at her straight in the eye and his next words are like a melody. “Be a doll and close this piece of junk for us, hm?” The girl smiles, under his spell, and nods.

 

Jack grimaces, knowing how that feels, and Anti bats his light eyelashes at him. He sighs and murmurs something about getting his jacket. The ginger-haired man pulls him from the store once the boy is back and they get in the car. Jack hums and lets Anti tell him where to go, feeling nervous. He keeps biting his bottom lip and the vampire puts his feet over the panel of his car. Jack glares at him and Anti just smiles. He finds it weird when the man tells him to park the vehicle in a quiet street and they leave the car. The vampire takes him by the hand and Jack stares at their fingers entwined while they enter an alley. The brown-haired man thinks that, for a moment, Anti will finally kill him and dump him in this dark place.

 

However, there’s a small red sign flickering every now and then above a door that says _Evil Eye_. Jack sees the simple red logo of an eye and he knits his eyebrows when he hears faint beats inside. Goddamnit. Anti brought him to a fucking nightclub. This is ridiculous. The ginger-haired man knocks on the door and they see a tall man looking down at them. Anti winks and the guard nods, letting them in. The sound gets louder the more they walk and Jack grimaces, not liking this at all. Anti tugs on his hand and leans closer, lips brushing on his ear.

 

“Look alive, boo,” Anti whispers into his ear. “I’m not the only vampire here.”

 

Jack swallows and stays close to the copper-haired man, feeling his bones shake with the heavy beats. There’s a sea of people dancing like it’s the end of the world, dance poles set around the place with girls all around, and the neon lights are alarming. This place is bigger than he thought it would be and everything screams sex and alcohol. He gasps, seeing couples here and there, and he swears that someone is sucking their blood. Anti giggles and whispers that this is a place for all of them to just have fun. Jack feels like a fish out of water.

 

“Why did you bring me here?!” Jack shouts and looks up at the vampire, red neon lights over them.

 

“I thought you needed to let out some steam. Your stress is annoying me,” the vampire replies. “Just don’t drink anything they give you.”

 

This is fucking _insane_. The place smells of sex and sweat. He hears moans everywhere mixed with the beats and sees people biting others to take their blood. Jack tigthens his hold on Anti’s hand and the vampire pulls him, until he’s hugging the boy from behind. The Irishman’s heart is racing so fucking fast and everything is just so overwhelming. He wants out. He doesn’t want this. This is not helping him relax. It’s stressful. Anti shushes him, still whispering into his ear, and his hands go down to his waist. Jack holds his wrists and glares from over his shoulder. They exchange a look and Anti’s eyes look purple under this weird light.

 

The vampire moves his hips, swaying them to the rhythm of the song, and Jack doesn’t stop glaring. They keep looking at each other while Anti moves even more, coaxing the boy to relax his body. The vampire smirks, sharp tooth poking out, and Jack _feels_ him purring. His hold on the man’s wrists loosen a bit and Anti’s hands go under his shirt, fingers touching his happy trail. The brown-haired man remembers his dream and he shuts his eyes, shaking his head. Anti holds him close and dances until Jack is sort of following him, back resting against his chest. Everything is so loud and the human’s mind is all over the place. Anti keeps touching him, making him melt and feel all heavy, and the ginger-haired man lightly bites his earlobe.

 

Jack’s eyes flutter and he sees women dancing sensually on the small stages around the room, filled with smoke. There are people up on the ceiling and he lets out a weak moan, feeling like everyone is looking at him. The Irishman mewls when Anti goes down to his neck, nibbling and kissing his skin. Jack’s hand move up to touch Anti’s hair, looking at him over his shoulder. He feels the vampire’s cold breath, so close, they are staring through half-lidded eyes. The ginger-haired man brush his fingers on the hem of Jack’s pants, sliding them there. They lean more, noses touching, and Anti’s lips part. The human’s heart is beating like a drum and he knits his eyebrows, blinking hard.

 

He pulls back and turns around, dragging a hand over his face. The creature purses his lips but raises his arms in apology, knowing he was pushing too much. Jack groans and shoves him hard, but Anti doesn’t bulge. He shouts that the vampire is making him feel more confused. Touching him like this. Some people turn their heads to look at them, having a better hearing than the human. They smirk and watch, having fun. Anti bares his teeth, snarling, and he grabs Jack’s wrist so they can be near again.

 

The Irishman cries out, because that’s the wrist Anti hurt him from before, and the vampire huffs. Oh god. Oh no. Jack’s breathing loses pace and he’s going to fucking hyperventilate. Shit. _Shit_. Anti is clearly pissed about this but, the next time he touches Jack, is _so_ gentle. He whispers into his ear that they can go to a quieter place in here and the Irishman feels his thumb rubbing behind his back. It’s odd. Anti’s the one causing all this fear but he also soothes the human so sweetly. Jack tugs on his coat and nods weakly, having no other choice but to follow him.

 

Fuck.

 

This is going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another amazing fanart made by a dear friend of mine (nsfw): [smutcakes-and-bacon](http://smutcakes-and-bacon.tumblr.com/post/172411987812/sparklepiness-janti-vampire-ficwhich-you-can)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Anti brings him to a room with neon green lights.

 

There’s a small platform with a dance pole in the middle of it all. It’s a round small place and Jack just flops down on the couch there, hands covering his face. Anti clicks his tongue but crouches down in front of him, pulling his arms gently until their eyes meet. The noises are faint here and the Irishman lets out a shaky breath. Anti cups his face and tells him to calm down, that everything it’s alright. Jack grimaces, not understanding this man. The vampire’s eyes glow and he turns to look at the door. The human listens to someone knocking and calling for Anti. He doesn’t know if he wants the creature to stay or go.

 

A smooth voice reaches his ears and Anti treats him politely, letting him in. Jack raises his head to see a man walking in the room, holding a glass with red liquid, and the boy purses his lips. He has dark hair and pale skin with a heart-shaped mouth. Jack looks back at Anti, begging with his eyes for them to just go, but the creature is not paying attention. They all sit down on the round couch and that man places his fingers on his chin, humming with a grin. Jack looks at his gauges, taking it all in.

 

“I see you found your look-alike, my friend,” the man murmurs, taking a sip from his drink. It takes the Irishman a moment to realize that’s blood.  “It makes me happy to know you’re finally straightening yourself.”

 

“Nathan,” Anti grins. “I know you missed me, c’mon.”

 

“I did, Anti. I see that you wanted to show me this, that you’re in control again,” the other vampire says. “But I can smell dry blood on your boy, so I’m assuming you’ve already fed from him. So, why is he still with you? We don’t need them after that.”

 

Anti crosses his legs and says nothing. Jack’s head hurts, listening to these men talk. Did Anti really bring him here for _this_? Just to show him like a fucking display? Like a fucking pet? The Irishman glares at the creature and Nathan raises his eyebrows, grinning and drinking some more.

 

“Oh boy… You didn’t tell him, did you?” he chuckles. “Gosh, you’re terrible.”

 

The stranger looks at him with warm eyes and says that he shouldn’t worry, that this is a place for humans and vampires. Anti is just horrible at talking to people and he shouldn’t be so stressed. The ginger-haired man throws his arms in the air, saying that he was trying to help as well. Jack listens to Nathan instead and he learns that they can bring their humans in this nightclub for fun times. The Irishman feels sick and he doesn’t want to be that. A pet. There’s also the fact that Anti doesn’t need him anymore. This vampire just confirmed that for him. So why?

 

“I want to leave,” Jack murmurs and Anti sighs, saying that they just got here. “I said… I want to go _now_.”

 

“Okay… Maybe I know why you’re keeping him around. I like him,” Nathan smiles. “There’s a spark in him.”

 

He groans when Anti doesn’t make a move, so he stands up to leave the room. The vampire calls for him but Jack just walks away, not exactly knowing where he is going. The Irishman makes some turns in hallways until the beats get louder again and he finds that sea of people. Jack pushes them away, wanting to find the exit, and he feels some men touching him in between. He slaps hands off him and he feels like crying. Why did he come here? Why did he even think Anti would bring him to somewhere nice? That they would have a good time together. Jack’s chest hurts from his beating heart and there’s a hand grabbing his arm too strong. The brown-haired man tries bailing but there are more people holding him, whispering into his ears. Jack finds a pair of eyes that doesn’t belong to Anti, pure yellow, and they tell him to drink something.

 

It’s that weird tone again that vampires do and Jack wants to scream when his body moves on his own, taking a small drink in his hand and swallowing it down. There’s a blur of orange and he blinks to see Anti trying to push people away, baring his teeth. The vampire hisses and holds Jack by the waist, bringing the boy with him. The Irishman’s vision swims and he can’t really see what is happening anymore. All he knows is that he’s on the passenger's seat and Anti is fucking pissed at him, swearing and hitting the steering wheel. Jack knits his eyebrows, watching the world blend in outside the window, and he has to fight to open his mouth.

 

“I… I don’t feel…” he mumbles, words slurred. “I don’t feel so good…”

 

Anti’s nostrils flare with rage and he’s driving fast. Jack feels warmth and his mind is foggy, body heavy. The vampire parks the car in front of his house, getting out and picking the human up bridal-style. Jack huffs and buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck, drowning in his scent. The Irishman feels his weak pulse and he doesn’t think twice before licking the vampire there. The ginger-haired man almost drops him on the floor, swearing and telling Jack to stop. The boy giggles under his breath and Anti puts him in bed, taking off his shoes and jacket. The warmth gets stronger and he’s panting, squirming in the sheets. He looks up at the vampire through half-lidded eyes, gasping when Anti touches his forehead.

 

“Goddamn it, there was aphrodisiac in that drink…”

 

“Anti,” Jack whines, feeling hot. “Please...”

 

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, not really. But Jack feels warm all over and it’s suffocating. The boy feels his cock harden and he whimpers, beginning to sweat. It’s a mix of arousal and exhaustion all over. Jack tugs on his own shirt, wanting to get rid of it, and Anti helps him take it off. The human mewls and he wants more of these touches. He wants _more._ Jack moans Anti’s name and begs for something, but the vampire doesn’t do anything. The Irishman sighs when the creature removes his pants, leaving him just with his boxer briefs. Anti groans, seeing his erection, and the boy buckles his hips up in the air. Jack pulls him closer, feeling dizzy and slightly sick.

 

“Jack,” Anti murmurs. “It will pass. You don’t want this.”

 

“B-But…” the human sobs, heart racing. “It hurts…”

 

The ginger-haired man sighs and leaves the room. Jack’s shaking all over, hair damp with sweat, and he grimaces. He turns around on his stomach, humping the bed to find some sweet release, and he moans. Anti is there again, telling him to stop doing this, and he turns the human around. He’s holding a glass of water and a towel, and Jack pouts. The boy’s mind feels so far away, so disconnected. He’s consumed by pleasure. The man with the copper hair makes him sit up to have some water, tilting the glass slowly. Jack chokes and it’s hard to swallow. Anti stares at the drink streaming down his beard and neck, taking a deep breath. The brown-haired man touches the man’s cheeks, pupils wide.

 

“I l-love your freckles…” he whispers. “You’re so pretty… I don’t like t-that you’re taller than me, though...”

 

Anti snorts at that and tells him to shut up. Jack looks down at his smile and brushes his fingers on the corners of the vampire’s mouth, admiring. He leans forward but Anti stops him with a hand on his chest. Jack falls back in bed, head hitting the pillow with a huff. The vampire wipes the sweat from his forehead and neck with the towel, sighing and shaking his head. Jack zones out, feeling so fucking high and lost right now. This night seems endless. It’s even worse when he has flashbacks, seeing him as a little boy in front of that lake. The Irishman freaks out when Anti tries to leave again, and he grabs the creature’s wrist with all the strength he can find.

 

“Don’t g-go, please,” Jack breathes, fighting his words. “Please, d-don’t leave me alone. I’m fucking scared… I’m s-so scared.”

 

“I’ll stay with you,” the ginger-haired man replies and caresses his hair. “I’m right here.”

 

Jack wants to cry and Anti shushes him, taking off his coat and boots to lie down in bed with him. The Irishman can’t even bring himself to be bothered by this and his body is craving contact right now. Anti flips him around so Jack’s back is resting against his chest, wanting them to do nothing. The brown-haired man shivers, feeling hot and cold. Anti’s body is pure ice and it’s a weird contrast in the middle of all this mess. It grounds him. Jack’s trembling and sweating, cock pulsing, but they stay as still as possible. Anti brushes his lips on the back of his neck, whispering sweet nothings. He’s apologizing and Jack can’t speak anymore, tongue heavy. He closes his eyes and prays for this to be over.

 

♰

 

Jack blinks, stirring himself awake, and he cleans his eyes with tired arms.

 

The Irishman sighs, face buried in the pillow, and the silence rings in his ears. His mind is not hazy anymore and he can think clearly. Jack groans under his breath, trying to gather his bearings, and his back is freezing. The brown-haired man looks down at his body to see an arm around his waist, hand resting over his stomach, and he swallows. He slowly turns around to see Anti fast asleep next to him, curly copper hair practically covering his eyes and all messy. Jack’s heart skips a beat and he bites his lips, not wanting to panic and wake the creature up. He just stares at him, never being this close before.

 

Anti’s mouth is ajar and his long, light, eyelashes are resting against freckled skin. His face is relaxed, not frowning, and Jack finds himself pressing his thumb between the man’s eyebrows. The Irishman looks at him with awe. He really stayed. His memories from last night are all really hazy, but he remembers begging for the creature to stay because he was terrified. God. He was fucking drugged. It was all chaos and it felt like his body was literally on fire. Anti didn’t do anything, no matter how much Jack whined for it. Fuck. He feels so embarrassed and stupid. Part of him is glad that Anti refused his wishes, but the other side of him is upset at the vampire.

 

The Irishman untagles himself from the ginger-haired man, sitting up and holding his head. He sighs and goes to the bathroom, wanting to have a warm shower and get rid of his sweat. It wakes him up for good and he gets dressed in a big sweater with a hoodie. Anti still hasn’t moved from his side of the bed and it’s not that odd to see him there. Jack looks at the shut curtains and thinks that the vampire must have checked if everything was closed before the sun came out. The Irishman walks deliberately in his house, practically dragging his feet on the wooden floor, and he makes some coffee. Jack warms up his hands holding the mug and he peeks through the living room curtains, seeing outside. His lips part upon seeing a thin line of snow, covering earth, and the urge to go into the forest is stronger now.

 

He purses his lips and looks for his cell phone instead. Jack calls one of the employees from work and says that he’s sick, that he won’t be able to be there today. Thankfully there is no fuss about it and they have a spare key. Jack can’t bring himself to work today, and tomorrow is his day off anyway, so he’s just extending some time to rest. He needs it. The Irishman goes back to his bedroom, nodding to himself and taking it all in. He doesn’t really have anything to do and it’s too early in the morning. Jack just lies down again and he sighs, dozing off a couple times. Anti knits his eyebrows at some point and the human watches him move a bit, not quite waking up.

 

In the afternoon, Jack grows impatient and he puts on some boots before leaving through the backdoor, walking into the forest. He puts his hands in his pockets and the hoodie is up, protecting him from the cold. Jack goes forward, knowing where he’s going, and he sighs when seeing that lake in the distance. He stops in front of it and there’s layer of ice over the water, too thin. Not like before. Jack sits down on the ground and looks at it, letting his thoughts take over. It’s weird to think Anti was here once, without anyone knowing. It’s weird to think there was a vampire below these waters. His blue eyes scan the whole place and he touches the scar on his hand. Jack stays there until the sun sets, shivering from the cold but just wanting to rest his mind.

 

He blinks and Anti’s there next to him, pursing his lips and glaring again. Jack doesn’t take his eyes off the lake and the vampire sits down just like him, sighing. He asks if the Irishman is feeling better and Jack nods, grateful that his cheeks are already red from the cold. They watch the lake and Jack sees their reflection on the ice, a blurry mirror.

 

“Why were you here?” the human whispers that question again. “I think I deserve to know a few things after last night.”

 

Anti takes a deep breath and the place is quiet, peaceful.

 

“It was my punishment,” he finally replies. “I was… I had a few issues controlling my desire to, well, kill people. My animal side took over and I lost consciousness completely. They locked me up with chains made of silver.” Jack grimaces, listening to him and touching the snow. “I don’t know how long I was there… But then, I heard your heartbeat.”

 

Jack turns to look at him, a light frown on his face. Anti raises a hand and tentatively brushes his knuckles on Jack’s cheek. The Irishman gasps but doesn’t push him away.

 

“I heard your heart and your cries above… Then I smelled your blood in the water,” Anti continues, barely whispering, and his fingers brush over Jack’s scar. The brown-haired man feels his cold breath hitting his face and they lean in, noses almost touching. “You were so scared… I was too weak to do something back then. I knew I was going to find you again.”

 

“W-Why… Nathan said you didn’t need me anymore…” Jack murmurs, trying not to get distracted by how close they are.

 

“Mm, I know…” the ginger-haired man hums and bumps his nose on the boy’s cheek, looking at him through his long eyelashes. “But you’re quite addicting.”

 

Anti brushes his lips on Jack’s cheek, biting his jaw and going down to his neck. The Irishman lets out a gasp, breath forming clouds mid-air, and his eyes flutter. The vampire just rubs his face there, feeling him, and playfully bites his skin. Jack’s heart races and they breath in each other’s scents. God. What is he doing? It feels like there’s a pull between them and Jack’s drowning in his touch. It’s maddening. He’s afraid but he also wishes for more. So much more. The brown-haired man blinks, seeing Anti in that day with damp copper hair, and his mouth falls open when the vampire licks his neck up to his cheek. He moans under his breath and they exchange a look, blue meeting green.

 

The Irishman swallows and he leans forward, hesitating. Anti purrs and widen his eyes a bit, letting Jack make the first move. The human brushes his lips lightly over the vampire’s, beards touching, and their lungs fill with air. Jack’s hands are hovering in the air, wanting to touch Anti but still unsure. The ginger-haired man moves a bit and the boy gasps, feeling their mouths pressed together but not quite kissing. Anti opens his mouth to lick Jack’s with his split tongue, teasing him, and Jack pants. The brown-haired man does the same, feeling the man’s lips. He caresses Anti’s cheeks, finally adding pressure and kissing him. They sigh and knit their eyebrows, feeling a spark run through their bodies. Anti tilts his head to deep the kiss and he slides his tongue into Jack’s mouth, making the boy moan.

 

It starts slow and sweet, but then Anti groans and pushes him down onto the snow. Jack’s breathing picks up and he moans louder, kissing fast and desperate. Their lips make sweet sounds in the forest and their beards brush. The Irishman’s face is flushed and he’s shivering, but this feels so fucking good. Anti moves down to plant hickeys on his neck and Jack looks up at the dark sky, mouth open and glassy eyes. The ginger-haired man wraps his arms around him in a possessive manner, growling, and Jack winces when he feels his fangs breaking skin. Anti moans and the Irishman looks at his side to see snow bright red, streaming down to the lake.

 

“You have no idea of what you do to me…” Anti murmurs, humping his thigh, and Jack pants.

 

“T-Take us back to the cabin... “ the boy whispers. “It’s cold…”

 

The vampire picks him up and Jack gasps when everything moves too fast. Anti’s back hits the porch window in a split second and the boy lets out a breathless laugh, dizzy. He didn’t know Anti could be that fast. Jack pushes the window open and locks his legs around the man’s hips when they get inside. Anti keeps kissing him everywhere, holding him tight, and Jack melts in his arms. Fuck. This shouldn’t feel so good. The copper-haired man takes off Jack’s sweater and throws it in the living room, already unzipping his pants. The boy’s heart is beating frantically against his ribcage and, by the time they get in the bedroom, Jack’s just in his boxer briefs. Anti places him in bed and the human tugs on his shirt. The vampire hesitates, suddenly tensing up and looking down at him. They exchange a look and the ginger-haired man purses his lips, standing up and slowly removing his clothes.

 

Jack sits up and his eyes widen when seeing Anti shirtless. There are chain marks around his torso, red thick lines that paint his pale body covered in freckles. He’s much muscular than he thought, well defined abdomen and thighs. The vampire says nothing and quietly takes off his pants, kicking them to the other side. Jack’s eyes scan him up and down, lips parting when he sees old scars on his arms. He was always wearing long-sleeved shirts, wasn’t he? Anti is standing in front of the bed, painted with chain marks. When the boy’s eyes lock with his, it’s different. There’s a sense of vulnerability. The sight of a heart that Jack didn’t know he had. He bites his lips.

 

“C’mere…” he calls for Anti, extending his arm.

 

When their fingers entwine, Jack slowly pulls him to be in bed with him, and the boy’s fingers wander everywhere. The Irishman touches his sides and arms, his chest and happy trail. His heart swells and, my god, it’s too much already. He can’t believe that he’s doing this. Jack cups his face and kisses him gently, sighing into their mouths. Anti whimpers and they find their pace again, panting and rutting against each other. Jack’s getting hard and the vampire bites his lips until it breaks, making him groan. Anti grins and tugs on his underwear, pushing it down to wrap his fingers around the Irishman’s cock. The brown-haired man throws his head back and moans, getting lost easily beneath this man.

 

Anti praises him, whispering into his ear how good he is, and it drives him insane. He makes Jack shudder, bones shaking. The ginger-haired man sucks his blood from the new bruise on his neck and Jack’s eyes roll back. When they kiss, there’s blood smearing their faces and Jack tastes himself. He gasps when Anti disappears for a split second, a gush of air hitting his face, and he comes back holding a bottle of lube. Jack flushes, knowing he got that from his bathroom, and he really doesn’t know how the vampire knew about that. They get rid of their boxer briefs and Jack’s the one to spread his fingers with lubricant, jerking them off. Anti pants and arches his back, supporting himself with his arms so he won’t fall on top of the human.

 

The man with the green eyes bats his hand away, sitting down and pulling Jack with him until the boy is on his lap. The brown-haired man wraps his arms around Anti’s shoulders, seeing him up close, and their eyes are hazy and filled with lust. The vampire smears his fingers with lube and Jack mewls when the vampire fingers him. He’s breathing through his mouth, letting Anti prep him like this. They are moaning and the boy shouts when the creature’s hits his sweet spot, adding another finger. He thrusts into the vampire’s hand, fucking himself, and Anti purrs. Jack’s cock is pulsing and swollen, and he sobs when the copper-haired man penetrates him with the tip of his cock.

 

“You’re so _warm_ ,” Anti whimpers, stretching the boy. Jack swears out loud when the vampire thrusts inside, digging his nails into his ass cheeks.

 

“Oh, god!” Jack shouts. “B-Bite me!”

 

The vampire hisses and sinks his fangs into his neck, blood streaming down the boy’s chest. Jack lets out a keen sound and Anti fucks him insanely fast. The Irishman’s cock brushes against their stomachs and he moans loudly, running a hand through Anti’s orange curls. They fall back in bed, Jack’s head falling on the pillow, and the bed creaks. The room is filled with pornographic sounds and Anti keeps biting and scratching him _everywhere_. Jack’s wrists, collarbone, chest. He’s covered with bruises and it feels incredible. Their faces are stained with blood and it’s a goddamn mess. Jack’s leaking precum _so_ much and he’s breathing too hard. Anti’s pounding against his skin and grunting like an animal, green eyes shining above him. The bed frame keeps hitting the wall over and over, and Jack screams his lungs out.

 

“Yes! Y-Yes! Oh, fuck!” he shouts, feeling Anti’s cock abusing his prostate. It sends sweet waves through his body and he moans. “A-Ah! Anti!”

 

“Scream for me, yes. You’re such a good b-boy,” Anti whispers with a strained voice. “F-Fuck, you feel so good…”

 

Jack’s a sobbing mess and there are tears streaming down his face. Anti puts the boy’s arm above his head, wrapping their fingers together. The Irishman digs his nails into Anti’s skin and he groans, baring his teeth. Anti growls and jerks the brown-haired man harshly, pressing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Jack arches his back and cums with a hoarse scream, jizzing all over their stomachs. He squirms in bed, toes curling, and he pulses hard. Anti knits his eyebrows and cums with a sob, both convulsing and feeling waves of their orgasms. Jack mewls when Anti fills him up, thrusting until he’s completely spent. The brown-haired man tries sucking for air but fails, choking and fighting to breathe. His vision swims, the corners of his eyes turning black. It’s so overwhelming and his heart is beating a mile a minute.

 

Jack knits his eyebrows and his body goes slack, passing out underneath the vampire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fanart by these lovely people:  
> [wasted-jack](https://wasted-jack.tumblr.com/post/172528351602/a-lil-drawing-for-sparklepines-vampire-anti-fic)  
> [koroemotions](http://koroemotions.tumblr.com/post/172557642936/new-message-from-jack-just-freaking-imagine)  
> trashcansasha: [1](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/172530859747/so-uuuuh-ginger-anti-in-a-fur-coat-and-neon-light) and [2](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/172558136362/sorry-sparklepines-things-got-out-of-hand-with)


	5. Chapter 5

“You need to stop passing out.”

 

Anti’s voice stirs him awake and he grunts, knitting his eyebrows. Jack sighs, feeling the vampire licking his cheek. He’s lightly thrusting, still inside of him, and the human tells Anti to stop, too sensitive. The Irishman shivers, teeth chattering, and the ginger-haired man rubs his cheek against the boy’s. Jack pushes him a bit to sit up and he looks at his body, grimacing at the sight. The human’s chest is all stained with blood and there are scratches everywhere. His neck and wrists are throbbing from the harsh bites, and he drags a hand over his face. The sheets are all torn, painted with red. It looks like someone was murdered in his bedroom.

 

“God, you made such a mess…” Jack whines.

 

“Mm, _we_ made a mess,” Anti murmurs and pulls himself out. He brushes his knuckles on the boy’s face. “I… I’ll be careful next time.”

 

 _Next time._ Fucking hell. Jack flushes all over and the vampire leans down to lick the wounds, somehow making the pain less presence. The Irishman sighs when Anti sucks on his nipple and keeps going down to his navel. Jack falls back in bed again and covers his face, feeling embarrassed by all of this. His throat is burning from screaming so much and his body is all heavy. He moans when Anti bites his inner thigh and sucks more blood off him. Jack grabs his hair and it feels like heaven. The creature pulls back when the brown-haired man shudders harder and he asks if Jack wants him to stop touching him.

 

“I… F-Fuck, I don’t… I don’t know…” the boy mumbles. “I can’t t-think right now.”

 

Anti looks at him for a moment and then easily picks him up. Jack wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders and lets him take them to the bathroom. The man with the green eyes turns the shower on and the warm water streams down their bodies. Jack hisses, feeling all the bruises stinging, but the hot shower is not unwelcome. Anti keeps holding him up and cleans the boy, licking more scratches to make it better. The Irishman hums, feeling hot and cold. Jack runs his hands through Anti’s wet hair, tugging on them, and the vampire growls. They kiss and sigh into their mouths, tongues sliding in. The creature presses him against the tiled wall and Jack’s legs go up, locking around his waist. They pant, mouth wide open and beard brushing, and they rut against each other.

 

The warm water hits Anti’s back and Jack scratches him, already missing more intimacy. The vampire groans and they are getting hard once more, not getting tired of it. The brown-haired man buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck when feeling him inside, they move a bit slower this time. Jack’s heart flutters and he mewls, thrusting and seeking sweet release. The copper-haired man jerks him off and the boy squirms under his touch, breathing breaking into sharp pants and moans. Anti cums first this time, unloading inside of him, and Jack knits his eyebrows in pleasure when reaching climax. They shudder, being quieter this time, and it feels even more overwhelming. Jack hugs the vampire and sighs.

 

Anti dries them and the human just clings onto him, feeling like jello. Jack winces when sitting on a chair but watches the creature removing the dirty sheets and throwing a thick blanket over the bed. They lie down and Jack’s thankful for the warmth after the shower. He traces Anti’s scar on his neck, fingertips tingling from the icy skin, and the vampire is looking at him. Half of his body is on top of the boy, over the blanket, and it’s quiet. The night is still here, with stars up in the sky, and they just get lost in each other’s eyes. Jack can’t believe that this happened. They had sex and it was breathtaking. His heart swells and he knows that there’s no turning back now. This vampire has changed him. He’s twisting the human’s mind in a sweet and perverse way.

 

“What happened?” Jack whispers in the room, drowsy, and he presses his finger on one of Anti’s fangs. “How did you…?”

 

The ginger-haired man sighs and buries his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, feeling his pulse. “I lived here a long time ago, a bit closer to where your childhood home was,” he mumbles. “I was part of a small village there… I grew up in a weird and religious family. They were obsessed by it and I was just a sad little boy.”

 

Jack brushes his fingers on Anti’s arm, over the scars, and he purses his lips. He’s speaking low, like it’s their secret, and he caresses the boy’s chest. Jack stares at his damp, copper hair falling over his forehead and it’s curling up again.

 

“One day, I went to the forest,” the creature continues. “It was dark and cold, snowing just like that first time we met. I was carrying something in my hand, holding it tight. I lied down on the ground, between the trees…” Jack grimaces, not liking where this is going. “And then… I cut my throat with the sharpest knife I could find from my parents. I was just too tired.”

 

The man with the green eyes touches Jack’s neck, making a cutting motion with his finger there, and the boy swallows. Anti says that it was quite beautiful to see the red snow and he was close to his very last breath when someone hovered over him. Jack listens to him murmur about another creature making him drink their blood and he hated it. Anti _hated_ that he was stopped. He wanted to die. The Irishman feels the corners of his eyes burn with unshed tears, knowing very well how it feels to wish such a thing. Anti became a vampire and he was furious, rebelling. Vicious. Jack’s not surprised to know that he killed the creature that turned him. Anti murmurs about his temptations to be human again, when he was younger. That he tried to seek for a witch and have a potion to turn him back, but it was too dangerous. Anti knows no one that survived after drinking such a thing. Only Nathan heard of a few, but they all became mental and they took their lives.

 

There are so much more behind this that Anti chooses not to say, not right now. He trails off and Jack cups his face so they can look at each other.

 

“I’m… Fuck, Anti. I’m sorry that you went through that…” Jack mutters. “That’s just… That’s horrible.”

 

Anti smiles and the Irishman knows that he’s building walls again. “It’s all in the past, honey,” he brushes off. “I have you now.”

 

The brown-haired man blinks and his heart aches, knitting his eyebrows. Does he? Is this what they’re going to do now? What are they? Jack fell for his temptations but he still doesn’t want to be used. He wants to know that other side of the vampire, that life. Those feelings that still make him human, with that weak beating heart. Anti slides his hand under the covers and pats Jack’s stomach, asking if he ate something. The Irishman flushes, not remembering the last time he did that. The ginger-haired man hums and slowly leaves the bed. The boy grabs his hand, concerned, but he says that he will be back and that he will just get some food. They let go of their hands and Jack watches him get dressed.

 

When Anti turns around to grab his pants, the human frowns upon seeing a tattoo on the back of his neck. It’s a small eye, simple lines that paint his freckled skin, and it’s just like that sign from the nightclub. He didn’t notice that before and he says nothing, just staring and seeing Anti leave the cabin. Jack hears the front door opening and closing, and he sighs. The Irishman drags his hands over his face and grimaces. God. He’s so fucked, in all senses of the word. Jack’s body is a goddamn mess, sore and covered with bite marks. A vampire that looks like him just fucked his brain out. Great. He hugs himself and thinks about all of this.

 

The copper-haired man needed him to feel strong again, after being punished for being rebel and being away from lineage blood. Vampires don’t need much and they can feed from other humans just fine, but it’s not as powerful as this. It keeps their heart steady. Jack blinks and sees a little boy with ginger hair in a forest, looking lost and on the verge of tears. He blinks again and sees Anti lied down on the ground, throat sliced open with snowflakes falling from a grey sky. The brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath and tries to keep himself together. It’s just a lot to process. Jack knows this is wrong but it feels so right. When their lips touched for the first time, it took his breath away. He never felt like this.

 

He hears the door opening and closing again, and he sees Anti walking back with a plastic bag in hands. The creature brushes strands of hair away from his forehead and Jack frowns when Anti takes a fancy package from the bag. He sits in front of the boy and the Irishman shakes his head when seeing a chocolate cake inside. Anti takes the fork that came with the package and offers a piece of it to the human. Jack huffs, not believing that this vampire bought an actual cake for him.

 

“I’m not going to eat that…” he says. “That’s a lot of calories.”

 

Anti rolls his eyes. “That’s the point.”

 

Jack grimaces and looks at the cake that could easily feed four people. The vampire’s green eyes are fixed on him and he sighs, opening his mouth to eat some of it. Anti feeds him and the Irishman holds back a moan. Fuck. It’s been a long time since he ate a sweet like this. The cake is delicious and the chocolate melts on his tongue. The copper-haired man praises him, saying that he’s doing a good job, and Jack’s cheeks redden. He ducks his head, chewing the cake, and Anti smiles. He lets out a moan after a while and his stomach is full, but the vampire keeps feeding him. The Irishman’s eyes flutter, saying nothing and just making sweet sounds. Anti’s eyes turn dark and his split tongue is poking out of his mouth, focused on the boy. He likes this.

 

The creature gives him another piece of cake and Jack’s stomach feels heavy. He looks down to see a good part of the sweet gone from the package and he hiccups. Anti purrs and steals a kiss right when Jack swallows down. He gasps and their lips get smudged with chocolate. The brown-haired man mewls and opens his mouth so Anti can taste him, tongue sliding in. They moan and, when the vampire pulls back, their kiss makes a sound. Jack’s face is stained with saliva and chocolate, and he hiccups once more. The boy tugs on the man’s sleeve and shakes his head when Anti offers more cake.

 

“Just one more,” the creature murmurs. “Open wide.”

 

The tips of Jack’s ears burn and he lets Anti push more chocolate into his mouth. He chews slowly, stomach swollen, and the creature takes a napkin to clean his face. Jack has a light frown on his face, feeling like a baby, but part of him likes this treatment. He’s been alone for such a long time. Anti was so violent in bed, fucking him senseless, but he’s been so gentle afterwards. Jack doesn’t hate that at all. He sighs and lies down, naked under the covers. The man with the green eyes murmurs something about leaving the rest of the cake on the fridge and his fingers brush on the boy’s stomach once he’s back in bed. Jack shivers and Anti pushes the covers just enough to see his belly, kissing him there. The Irishman caresses the man’s hair and shuts his eyes.

 

Jack dozes off with Anti still pecking his skin, feeling exhausted, and he dreams of crimson clouds.

 

_He’s lying down on red snow and there are blood drops falling from the sky, smearing his face. It’s uncomfortable. Uneasy. It’s hard to breathe and his chest hurts, throat closing. Everything hurts but he can’t move. Jack tries to scream but in vain, voice cracking. He chokes on his own blood and he cries, wanting this to be over. The Irishman feels the ground swallowing him whole and his heart is racing maddly against his ribcage. Jack’s lips part in a silent scream and the bloody rain pours into his mouth until he’s suffoc-_

 

The Irishman gasps, eyes wide open, and Anti’s pursing his lips while looking down at him. The vampire whispers that his heart is racing and Jack groans, rubbing his eyes. The room is dark, curtains shut, and he has to look at the digital clock to check the time. It’s seven in the morning but the creature is still there with him. Jack sighs and Anti bumps his nose against the human’s cheek, wanting to soothe him. The Irishman giggles when Anti kisses him on the back of his ear, feeling ticklish. The ginger-haired man hums and does it again, making the boy squirm in bed. Their laughs fill the room, nightmare fading. Anti’s hands tickle his sides, making everything worse. Jack shouts and tells him to stop mid-laughter, throwing his head back and curling up as much as he can.

 

His laugh turns into a loud moan when Anti playfully bites his neck and thrusts forward. Jack’s eyes roll back and they move together, not resisting. They kiss and pant, and the boy tugs on Anti’s pants. The vampire growls, pulling back to take them off, and Jack rolls his shirt up to help. He sees the marks again and he scratches Anti’s chest, down to his navel. They rub their erections against each other and the ginger-haired man takes the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Jack’s still loose from last night and he whines when Anti strokes their cocks, smearing them with lube. When the vampire slides inside, Jack hums and locks his legs around the man’s waist. Anti smirks and holds him tight before _literally_ jumping off the bed. Jack gasps with wide eyes and his back hits the ceiling, world swimming.

 

“Oh, fuck!” the boy curses and Anti laughs, fucking him like this. “S-Shit!”

 

Jack looks down to see his bed and all the mess they’ve made so far, and it feels really confusing to be this high up. Anti is keeping them on the ceiling and, holy shit, this is fucked up. He mewls and throws his arms over the man’s shoulders, not wanting to fall, and Anti thrusts faster. The Irishman pants, mouth wide open, and he’s drooling. Jack’s hair is falling over his forehead and his body is heavy due to gravity but Anti doesn’t stop, sliding in and out. The boy moans with a hoarse voice and the lamp is swaying with their harsh movements, wood creaking. Anti purrs and his eyes shine, speeding up in a way that all Jack sees is a blur. He’s sobbing and the sound of their skin smacking in the room rings in his ears.

 

“I’m g-gonna cum!” Jack sobs.

 

He jizzes hard between their stomachs and he whimpers, seeing it dripping down on the bed. Anti swears under his breath and cums, following him with his orgasm. They groan and Jack sucks in air, still feeling his stomach full. He’s dizzy and being this high up is making everything spin. They shudder and Jack knits his eyebrows, mumbling that he wants to be in bed right now or he will get sick. Anti huffs and comes back down, kissing Jack’s forehead and caressing his hair. The Irishman stares at him with glassy eyes and he’s trying to breathe again.

 

“Y-You’re insane…”

 

Anti smirks and pecks his lips, pulling himself out. Jack winces, asshole stinging, and the vampire leans down to lick him there. The Irishman is too tired to shout again but he shivers, spreading his legs more and moaning under his breath. Anti tastes himself and his saliva makes the pain fade away. Jack just melts in bed, letting the copper-haired man clean both of them. Fuck. If they keep going like this, the boy’s heart is going to explode. He’s not going to survive, not like this. Jack mumbles something about them having a safeword and Anti hums, agreeing to it. The vampire himself is feeling drowsy, not used to being awake for that long during the day, and they just sleep together this time. Jack’s sleeping pattern is ruined by now.

 

In the afternoon, the brown-haired man blinks and stares at Anti’s sleeping figure. His heart skips a beat and he has too many emotions right now. Look what he’s gotten into. Sleeping with a vampire. He was terrified of this man. Still is, sometimes. Jack dreamed of that lake his whole life, afraid and thinking that he was going mad. The Irishman’s family questioned his sanity, so he stopped talking about that cold day. He kept it to himself. Jack bites his bottom lip and brushes his fingers on his own scar. He sighs and gets up, letting the vampire sleep. He showers again, wanting to feel warm, and he gets dressed in sweatpants. Jack sees Anti’s long-sleeved shirt on the wooden floor and he hesitates for a moment before picking it up to wear it. The black garment is soft against his skin and it hides some of the marks on his body, much like Anti’s.

 

Jack makes some tea this time, wanting something light after all that chocolate. He blushes, remembering it. God. He didn’t think he would ever get that intimate with someone in his goddamn boring life. Jack places a hand over his heart and listens to it beating. He sits on the couch and just puts his legs up, holding his cup of tea and clearing his mind. He wants to enjoy this moment of quiet, knowing that, when Anti wakes up, it will all go to hell again. Not that it’s a bad thing. But Jack misses this. He wants silence right now. The brown-haired man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, coming to terms with what is happening.

 

The little peace he finds fades right away when he hears a knock on his door.

 

Jack opens his eyes and stands up immediately, worrying all over. He checks on the vampire first, making sure this is not a stupid trick of his, but Anti is fast asleep in bed. Jack comes back, frowning when someone knocks again, a bit more desperate. He asks who it is, tugging on the hem of his shirt, and it feels like deja vú.

 

“Jack!” a familiar voice rings in his ears and he swears under his breath. “It’s me, open the door!”

 

The Irishman swings the door open and his heart races, sapphire eyes meeting hazel.

 

“Mark, what the actual fuck!” Jack harshly whispers. “What are you doing here?! H-How? I never told you where I lived!”

 

The raven-haired man looks at him in horror, eyes scanning him up and down, and Jack knows he must look like a goddamn mess. Split lip, hickeys and bite marks on his neck. He crosses his arms, glaring at the man. What the fuck? The guy purses his lips, flaring his nostrils, and he’s wearing a red plaid shirt. The snow is melting but it’s still cold, a promise that there’s more to come.

 

“Ah, god…” Mark scrunches up his nose. “You _reek_ of him.”

 

“What are you talking about?” the brown-haired man asks. He wants to scream and he looks at the sky, feeling anxious as hell. Anti will freak out if he finds out about this. “Are you fucking stalking me? This is not funny! You seriously need to leave, Mark! Now!”

 

“He’s in there, isn’t he? Goddamnit, Jack!” the raven-haired man literally growls.

 

The Irishman’s eyes widen even more and the sun is setting. This is not good. This doesn’t feel right at all. He tells Mark to step back when he tries to get inside the house, pushing him away, and the tan man groans. They start arguing in the porch, voices getting louder, and they both want the other to leave this place. Jack can’t believe this! This is fucking insane. Mark is grunting like an animal and the human is shaking, heart beating like a drum. He’s practically begging for the man to go, knowing that this isn’t going to end well. But then, they stop talking, and Jack looks back at the dark house, trembling like a leaf.

 

They all hear a loud growl that shakes the whole place, and the Irishman winces, knowing that Anti has woken up.

 

And he’s fucking pissed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)  
> Fanart:  
> [plutonic-5](http://plutonic-5.tumblr.com/post/172641525855/i-made-a-sketch-of-your-long-ass-haired-anti)  
> [my own](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack swears under his breath and he sees Anti in the dark living room, green eyes glowing. The Irishman raises his arms in the air, telling him to calm down, but the vampire just hisses and Mark snarls by the door. Jack looks back at him and he bares his own teeth, telling the man to stop. That this isn’t helping. Anti is growling and the brown-haired man purses his lips, looking up at the sky. There’s still light. Weak, but there. Anti won’t leave the house yet. Jack tells Mark to go once again, angry at his attitude, but the man practically howls.

 

“I knew you smelled weird that day,” Anti groans. “It was this wet dog.”

 

“Say that to my face, you piece of shit!” Mark replies and Jack’s head hurts.

 

They are yelling at each other and the human is between them, panicking over this situation. He whimpers when night comes and Anti pushes him out of the way, jumping on top of Mark to bring him down. Jack screams and watches them roll on the ground, hissing and snarling. Mark’s eyes glow red and his teeth are sharp, claws scratching the vampire. Jack grabs his hair and shouts for them to stop fighting. The tan man throws Anti like he weighs nothing and the vampire groans, back hitting a tree. Jack runs to be in front of him, arms in the air, and he asks what the fuck is wrong with both of them. Mark growls and Anti gets up, brushing off snow from his pants. He’s shirtless and the Irishman grimaces, somehow not wanting Mark to see Anti like this.

 

“You are a _murderer_!” the raven-haired man points at the ginger-haired man. “You should have stayed in that lake and pay for what you did to our pack!”

 

“It’s been years, get over it! I am _not_ going back to that hellhole and you know that! Nathan is aware of the situation and everything is fucking _fine_!” Anti howls back. “You’re the one triggered to see me, pup!”

 

Jack drags a hand over his face and Mark looks at him, grimacing and looking torn.

 

“Do you know that you’re sleeping with a killer? Jack, he’s ruining you… Look what he did to you…” he whimpers.

 

Jack has a pained expression on his face and he makes a motion with his hands, wanting everyone to shut up. Mark said _pack_. He’s growling and snarling, eyes red. Anti keeps calling him a dog and Jack’s heart hurts. God. He looks at the tan man with sorrow, realizing that the person he was the closest to is a fucking _werewolf._  The brown-haired man purses his lips, remembering when Mark was so tense next to him. It was after Anti bit him and he must have smelled the vampire on him. For fuck sakes. Not only is this heartbreaking but, apparently, Anti is hiding things from him more than he thought. The copper-haired man huffs and stays in place, letting Jack gather his mind. Mark takes a deep breath and finally stops growling. An owl coos in the night and the human’s hands are trembling, lips quivering.

 

“Anti,” he whispers and looks down, grinding his teeth in rage. “Get out of here.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I want to talk to Mark! Both of you will start fighting again and I don’t want that,” he says. “Go!”

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Anti shouts.

 

“Now!” Jack yells back, angry at all of this, and he finally looks up to see the vampire.

 

Anti’s glaring, ginger hair falling over his eyes. He’s furious, but there’s a hint of hurt in his eyes, and Jack knows that he caused that. He has cuts on his face due to Mark’s claws but he can see them healing already. The air is tense and Anti grunts, taking a few steps back but still looking at them. Jack whispers _Please_ and Anti sighs. He threatens the werewolf before leaving, saying that if he touch his human, he’s fucking dead. That this is not over. Mark huffs but thankfully stays quiet, not wanting to make things worse. Anti disappears in a blur and Jack glares back at the werewolf, pointing at him.

 

“Explain yourself,” he murmurs. Mark looks down at the boy’s bare feet and asks if they can talk inside and Jack shakes his head. “You’re not welcome in that house. I don’t need another supernatural creature in there. Just start talking before I change my mind.”

 

Mark purses his lips but nods shortly. “Alright,” he sighs. “I’m sorry… I just… I got your scent in the forest and I saw your blood on the snow so I panicked.” Jack flushes at the memory, knowing it was Anti who bit him there on the lake. The tan man senses that and he looks devastated. “He’s using you, you know?”

 

“You’re not explaining yourself.”

 

“He slaughtered my grandfather’s pack,” Mark says abruptly. “He killed almost all of our lineage. We had an agreement with their people, to respect each other, but that was the last straw. Their little group locked him up after that because it was too dangerous, even though they never had the strength to kill him for good. This story has been going on for centuries.” The werewolf knits his eyebrows, upset with all of this, and Jack’s heart sinks. “I was… I knew you were his look-alike. You had a new scent, so I was watching you. Jack, forgive me for not telling you the truth but I was making sure you were safe.”

 

“Well, you clearly failed,” the human whispers. “Both of you.”

 

“Jack, please, I’m-” Mark whimpers and steps forward, but the boy shakes his head.

 

“Don't touch me…” Jack knits his eyebrows, holding back tears. “You lied to me, all this time… I thought you…” _Liked me_ remains unsaid but the werewolf lets out a whine, droopy eyes staring at him.

 

The brown-haired man puts a hand over his heart, feeling it ache, and he sucks in air. This is all so messed up. Goddamnit. He turns around to get inside the house for a moment, ignoring Mark’s pleas. He grabs a pair of boots next to the rack and his car keys before locking up the cabin. Jack tells the werewolf that he’s better not be here when he comes back or he will call the police. Mark asks where he’s going and the Irishman just groans, saying that it’s none of his business. He just fucking screamed at Anti to leave and now he’s mad at Mark. It’s all hell! He gets in the vehicle and ignores Mark tapping on the glass. He’s begging and saying that the vampire is only using him, that he is not a good person. Jack scoffs when the raven-haired man says he can be better than Anti.

 

He turns the ignition on and the wheels make a loud sound when he drives away, glaring at the road. He punches the steering wheel, grunting, and tears stream down his face. Jack was finally feeling okay. These past two days that he’s been with the vampire, so intimately, were the happiest he ever felt in a long time. But, of course, something had to happen. Anti murdered innocent people, out of cold blood, and now there’s this brawl between werewolves and vampires. Fantastic. He sniffs and drives to a place he never thought of going back. Jack parks close to that alley from a few days ago and he puts on the boots before stepping out of the car. He didn’t bring a jacket, so he hugs himself, still wearing Anti’s shirt.

 

The brown-haired man walks down the alley and stops in front of a red sign, staring back at that eye with a light frown. He knocks on the door and the guard looks down at him. The man huffs with a grin and immediately dismisses the human, already closing the door. Jack says he wants to speak with Nathan and the guy pauses, narrowing his eyes. He looks at the bites on Jack’s neck and he chuckles, letting him in. The Irishman doesn’t know exactly what convinces him: the fact that he’s marked by one of them and he’s practically food, or that he looks fearless. Jack hopes it’s the latter. He walks in and the beats shake his bone, but this time he doesn’t care.

 

The boy glares at everyone when he finds the dance floor, clenching his hands into fists. They look at him, somehow taking a step back and letting him go through the sea of people. Jack looks up at the lance of stairs and his eyes find the vampire that he’s looking for. Nathan is smiling down at him and he raises his glass in the air before taking a sip. The brown-haired man goes to him, seeing people dancing on the ceiling, and he follows Nathan without a word. They make a few turns in hallways until there’s barely any sound and the vampire opens a double door for him. Jack purses his lips and walks inside, frowning when there’s no sound from the outside once the man closes the door.

 

He looks around and sees a canopy bed in the middle of the room, dark red walls with golden details. There’s a round table made of marble and Nathan sits on a chair next to it, relaxing and being patient, and there’s a mini bar on the order side of the room. It’s a fancy place, one that certainly belongs to Nathan, and Jack bets that it has soundproof walls.

 

“You brought a human!”

 

Jack gasps when he hears another voice in the room and he frowns, looking up to see a boy sitting cross-legged on the ceiling with a huge smile on his face. He has brown hair and pale skin with red eyes. The boy jumps down in front of him with a huff, looking excited.

 

“Hi!” he says. “Are you here to play with me?”

 

“Ethan,” Nathan murmurs, holding back a smile. “My child, not right now. Jack is a friend, not food. He wants to talk with me.”

 

The boy - Ethan - makes a sad face but nods, going to bed instead. Jack raises an eyebrow at Nathan and the vampire just laughs, saying that the brunet is new at this. The raven-haired man asks if he wants something to drink and Jack sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He goes to the mini bar, murmuring something about getting his own drink and not wanting to be drugged again. Jack pours some whiskey, knowing that Anti won’t like that very much, but he needs it. He sits down across from Nathan, taking a sip and the vampire is looking at him funny.

 

“I had a feeling that Anti would do more than just bite you,” he says with a knowing grin and Jack flushes, tugging on the hem of Anti’s shirt. “I take it that you’re here wanting some answers. You have werewolf scent on you.”

 

Jack opens his mouth to explain what happened in the last few hours, seeing Ethan jump around the whole room, and Nathan hums.

 

“They do know that Anti is back. He was staying here with me for years, until he could walk again, and I had a conversation with their leader. I think they saw the murders growing lately and suspected of something,” the vampire says his thoughts. “You have Anti in control now, though. He hasn’t killed since being with you. Did you know that?”

 

“I… Mark is not happy about that,” Jack whispers. “I think he wants to fight or something.”

 

“Well, certainly the whole pack will not approve that. They are all alphas. We have finally set a deal between us and they just want peace. Mark is being just reckless,” Nathan sighs, drinking blood from his glass and giving the rest to Ethan. Jack narrows his eyes, seeing that his fangs are very small. “Werewolves get so riled up over silly things, I swear. They won’t do anything, but I don’t know about Mark. It doesn’t seem like he’s fond of Anti very much, now that he knows you’re with our freckled vampire.”

 

“God, if there was ever a moment I felt like I was in Twilight…”

 

Nathan laughs. He says that, after what Anti did to their family in this region, things were uneasy. Werewolves do not forget so easily and they are bitter. When Anti left that lake, hurt and barely breathing, Nathan did his best to hide him in the beginning. Their friendship means a lot to him and now, the ginger-haired man owns him a lot. It was difficult for Anti to come back, to _be_ himself again. Jack rubs his temple, taking it all in. He’s shaking a bit and he takes a long gulp from his drink, grimacing at the memory of him shouting at the vampire to go. He looked so sad. But he also lied to the human and that hurts too. Goddamnit. This is giving him a headache. He never thought he would be involved in a mess like that.

 

“You are worried,” Nathan murmurs.

 

“Of course I’m fucking worried!” Jack raises his voice, glaring at himself. “I’m fucking with a vampire that looks like me, that murdered innocent people! I kicked him out of the house like a fucking puppy! Now, there’s a werewolf who probably wants him dead and I’m in the middle of it!”

 

He groans and raises his arms in the air, apologizing. Nathan nods, not upset by his behavior. It’s quiet for a moment and the Irishman takes deep breaths. He changes the subject by asking about the eye tattoo and the vampire explains that it’s their way to show they’re family. The _Evil Eye_ may be a nightclub filled with sins, but there is loyalty and trust behind it. People come to Nathan, seeking for help and shelter, and that eye is a sign of belonging. Everyone who has that is welcome here, but they have to earn it. Jack’s lips part, seeing Anti’s back covered in scars. He sighs and he doesn't even flinch when Ethan sits on the floor next to him, hugging his leg. The boy smiles at him and Jack caresses his hair. It’s so odd, this world. And yet, it’s fascinating to know that they choose their own family.

 

The brown-haired man blinks, seeing copper, and he asks where Anti stays when he’s not in his cabin. Nathan gives him an address and Jack thanks him, standing up. Ethan whines but he promises to come back some time. They say goodbye and the Irishman leaves the _Evil Eye_.

 

♰

 

There’s an abandoned house closer to the city, hidden behind tall grass.

 

Jack parks the car in front of it and he takes a deep breath, looking down at the steering wheel and remembering Nathan’s words. It hits him that maybe those people from the nightclub were letting him pass because he had Anti’s scent mixed with werewolf all over. He looks at the house from the car window and he grimaces at the sight. It looks old and it’s paint is fading, falling apart. He thinks about walking in, but he’s not sure. Jack purses his lips, replaying early memories of today. Of him fighting with Mark. Anti hid things from him and it hurt. He needs to think. The ginger-haired man killed innocent people, for fuck sakes. Why? Mark looked so furious, saying he was sleeping with a murderer. Jack shivers and he turns the ignition on, driving the other way around. He’s sure that Anti must have heard him, but right now, he wants to go home.

 

Mark’s not there anymore by the time he gets to the cabin, thankfully. Jack sighs and fetches his cell phone before leaving the car, thumbs hovering over the screen.

 

**To Anti, 9:34pm:**

I want to be alone for a while.

 

The Irishman waits but there’s no immediate answer, so he gets inside the house with a heavy heart. Jack looks around and it feels awfully quiet. It shouldn’t be weird but it is. The boy walks into his bedroom and runs a hand through his hair, seeing tousled sheets. The room smells of sex and sweat, so Jack clears his throat and begins to clean everything up. He leaves the window ajar, despite the cold, and he changes the covers. The Irishman puts them into the washer machine and zones out, listening to the buzzing sound. He shakes his head and goes to the kitchen, wanting something to drink. Jack’s cheeks turn bright pink when he sees the rest of the chocolate cake in there. He ignores it and just drinks a bit of water.

 

When Jack sits on his couch, TV on, his cell phone buzzes.

 

**From Anti, 10:12pm:**

k

 

“Oh my god, don’t do this to me!” Jack whines at his own cell phone. “That’s so passive aggressive…”

 

The brown-haired man buries his face in his hands and groans. He looks at the window from the living room and there’s more snow falling from the sky. Jack lies down on the couch and he’s still wearing Anti’s shirt. He tugs on the long sleeves and sighs, knowing he probably needs to shower but he doesn’t move. Jack’s hand goes under the shirt, feeling all the bruises there, and he knits his eyebrows. Anti doesn’t really need him anymore, they’ve talked about this. It’s just that, according to the vampire, Jack’s addicting. They fucked like there was no tomorrow, Anti literally driving him up the wall, but he wonders if that’s all they will ever be. Does he even want something out of this? He could just end this, not letting Anti get near him again, and go back to his normal life. Does he want that?

 

The ginger-haired man is a freaking vampire. Immortal. Jack is human and his look-alike. Fuck, this is such a headache. He recalls how it felt to be with Anti, so full. Warm and cold. It was breathtaking. Fuck, he’s feeling too much. It’s difficult to know if the vampire is just using him still or if he genuinely likes the boy. Perhaps, being away for a while might make things clearer. He’s been intoxicated by Anti’s presence, never really thinking right. This whole fight with Mark is also not helping. That hurt a lot as well. He’s afraid. Jack’s afraid of what can happen now. The brown-haired man rests his arm over his eyes, sighing. He will also have to go to work tomorrow, as if everything is perfectly fine.

 

Jack ends up sleeping on the couch, alone, and he dreams of a red sky again.

 

_The Irishman sees a little kid crying on the ground. Anti’s ginger locks fall down to his chin as a boy and he’s weeping, freckles all over his face. Jack’s heart aches and he walks towards him, crouching down. He wipes Anti’s tears away and the little boy makes a grabby motion with his hands, wanting a hug. Jack pulls him close and wraps his arms around the ginger boy, caressing his hair. The red snow smear their faces and Jack hums in the middle of the forest. He looks behind Anti to see a knife on the ground and he tigthens his hold. The kid murmurs something into his ear but he can’t make out the words. Anti looks up at him and screams the words again but there’s no sound leaving his mouth. Jack shakes his head, wanting to say that he can’t hear, but the boy just screams in silence and his tears turn red._

 

_Anti’s filled with despair and a sadness that the human cannot even begin to comprehend._

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sighs, tapping his fingers on the counter, and he looks up to see the clock on the wall. He’s still half way through his shift and he’s utterly bored. There’s barely any movement today and it’s cold, snow falling outside. He thinks of Anti. They have known each other for such a short period of time, but he misses the man. The vampire has such a strong presence and Jack can’t help but feel worried over him. He chews his bottom lip, jiggling his leg, and he stares at his cell phone screen. He unlocks it and his thumbs hover over the keyboard, thinking of what he’s going to do.

 

**To Anti, 1:38pm:**

Are you okay, though?

 

The Irishman bites on his nails and he really doesn’t like this silent treatment Anti gives him. It’s childish. It only makes him more nervous. Jack tells himself that he should just let it go and take things easy. His life is even more messed up now. The brown-haired man rubs his eyes, tired from a bad night of sleep, and he can’t wait for this day to be over. The hours are dragging, draining him, and no one is really talking to him today. It’s like they can feel his anxiety and they are leaving him alone. He keeps checking his cell phone but there’s no sign of a response. Great. Anti is such an asshole.

 

Jack hears the bell from the store ring and, when he looks up, he immediately gets up from the stool and clenches his hands into fits.

 

“Out!” he says.

 

“Jack…” Mark murmurs, grimacing. “Please, I want to apologize."

 

Some employees look at them with a confused expression and the Irishman takes a deep breath, not wanting to argue in public. He scratches his hair and tells Mark to speak before he kicks him out. The werewolf’s hazel eyes shine, shifting from one foot to another. Mark says that he really likes the boy and that he wants to be with him. Jack grimaces, not liking the sound of these words after knowing that Mark was stalking him. The raven-haired man gets angrier when he mentions Anti, murmuring how much he hates that man’s scent on Jack. The Irishman crosses his arms, feeling possessive over the vampire and wanting to defend him.

 

“Are you going to do something about this?” Jack asks and Mark purses his lips. “Mark... Are you _fucking_ going to do something?”

 

“I don’t know. If he hurts you…”

 

“You have nothing to do with us!” the Irishman practically whines, feeling frustrated and panicking. “Why are you insisting on this?!”

 

“You’re m-, I told you! I like you! And he’s bad for you! Goddamnit Jack, look at yourself!” Mark groans. “You’re so pale and weak! He’s killing you! You’re being an idiot, staying with that _leech_ , and you know that I can be much better!”

 

They exchange a look and Jack’s furious. Mark can see it in his eyes, and the werewolf lets out a whimper, knowing he fucked up. They were talking low so no one would hear them but Jack just grinds his teeth, blood boiling.

 

“I’m not a fucking prize!” the Irishman shouts. “Get the fuck out!”

 

“Ja-”

 

“OUT!”

 

Mark’s nostrils flare but he leaves, and everyone is dead quiet. Jack says he’s going to take a break and he all but runs to the back of the store, wanting to be alone. This is infuriating and ridiculous. This is not a competition of who is the best for him. Jack will stay with whoever he wants, sleep with whoever he feels like it. Mark is being incredibly obsessive over him and it’s freaking him out. The Irishman never thought he would be like this and it really hurts.

 

He drags a hand over his face when his shift ends and he’s practically flying out of the store, too done with it. Jack turns the ignition on and drives away, seeing snow and trees from his window. He’s wearing Anti’s shirt underneath a sweater. Even after taking a shower, he felt like using it. Jack stops in front of his cabin and he inhales, staring at it. There’s nothing there for him. Just an empty house with cold sheets. The faint sound of a television in the background. Crickets. Snow. Sunset. That’s it. That’s all he has. Anti brought noise to his life, in the most twisted way. He checks again his messages and there’s nothing.

 

**To Anti, 7:21pm:**

Can you just tell me if you are okay?

 

**To Anti, 7:23pm:**

Please?

 

Jack runs a hand through his hair and purses his lips. The Irishman turns the car around and he drives back, wanting this to stop. They are both being really idiots right now. Jack wanted some space to think after all that shouting but it made him realize how quiet his life is. How much the vampire changed him in just a few days. Jack thinks about it all until he stops right in front of that abandoned house again and, this time, he walks out of the vehicle. If the vampire is there, he must know that the boy is too. Jack knocks on the door but nothing happens. He looks up at the moon in the sky and purses his lips, turning the doorknob to find it open. He calls for Anti and the whole place is empty, no furniture. Nothing.

 

He goes upstairs, wood creaking and raising dust, and he sees a door ajar. Jack pushes it open and sees just a mattress on the floor with tousled sheets. There’s something else that calls his attention and he walks towards it.

 

Jack stops in front of a coffin, black with a beautiful detailed scrollwork all over. There are golden locks on the edges and it’s bigger than he thought it would be. Jack kneels down and touches the coffin in awe, unlocking it and biting his bottom lip. The Irishman pushes the lid up and his face falls, seeing Anti there. The inside of the coffin is dark green and it looks beautiful with the vampire’s copper locks. He’s lying on his side, curling as much as he can, and he blinks at Jack with droopy eyes. The Irishman shakes his head, not believing his vampire, and he runs a hand through Anti’s soft hair. He turns his face to look at the boy properly and he’s shirtless, scars visible on pale skin.

 

“You really were serious about having a coffin, huh?” the boy whispers and Anti purses his lips. “I’m sorry for making you leave… I needed to be alone. I was angry.”

 

“So was I,” Anti knits his eyebrows, whispering. “I hate that dog.”

 

Jack huffs. “I think he’s not fond of you either…”

 

They exchange a look and the boy grimaces. Anti looks tired, dark circles under his eyes. It’s weird to think that it’s been only a day, maybe more, but he missed this. Jack murmurs that Anti has been ignoring his messages and the vampire just purses his lips again, shrugging. They sigh and the Irishman talks to his vampire about his encounter with Nathan, fingers tangling on his locks. He mentions Mark as well, knowing that he can’t hide the scent on him. Anti’s quiet, listening to the human, and Jack knows that he’s upset. Gosh, he’s just like a child. It’s kinda endearing, really. Stupid, but endearing.

 

The brown-haired man murmurs that he understands what’s going on better now and that he needed to talk to someone that wasn’t, well, him. Nathan seems kind and Anti whispers that he is a good person. When Jack mentions Ethan and his doubt about them being in a weird relationship, the ginger-haired man huffs a small laugh. Anti says that it’s not what he thinks it is, that a relationship between a master and his pupil is beyond words. Jack can’t even begin to imagine how it feels like. It must have taken all the vampire’s willpower to kill his master, and that thought saddens the human.

 

“Why did you kill all those people?” Jack mutters, heartbroken.

 

Anti makes a pained face and leans into the boy’s touch. “I don’t know. I was a rebel. I had so much rage inside me. I did horrible things. Memories that I can’t forget and that I won’t ever tell you, because I know you will look at me with fear,” he says and the boy’s heart aches. “I’m not like that anymore, Jack.”

 

The Irishman sighs and looks at the coffin, asking something with his eyes. Anti hums and presses his back against a side, giving more space so the human can enter. Jack huffs and it’s a bit difficult to adjust, since this coffin wasn’t made for two, so he’s practically on top of Anti. The vampire pulls the lid down and Jack’s heart races, anxious to be inside a thing like that. The copper-haired man closes it and it’s dark, only his green eyes shining. Jack’s breathing picks up and he feels stupid for panicking over something so simple. Anti cups his face and rubs his thumbs on his cheek, cooing.

 

“It’s okay, baby. We’re safe,” he mutters. “You’re safe with me…”

 

“Anti…” Jack says. “I… Do you lik-... What are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What are you doing with _me_? I don’t… I like being with you, I really do. It’s insane to say this, but it’s true. I just don’t know if you feel the same way or if you’re just using me. I just… I need to know.”

 

Silence.

 

Anti’s shining green eyes are locked on his and Jack can feel his cold breath. The vampire caresses his cheeks, cupping his face, and it’s spellbinding to have such a beautiful being underneath him. The ginger-haired man licks his lips and opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I was using you, yes. But now...?” he barely whispers, pulling the boy closer until his lips are brushing against Jack’s. “Would you believe me if I said you give a reason for my heart to beat?”

 

Jack lets out a shaky breath and huffs. He wants to call the vampire a sap but the words get caught in his throat. The brown-haired man gasps under his breath and they press their lips together, kissing slowly. Anti whimpers and murmurs that he missed the boy. Jack sighs and slides his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, tilting his head. The kiss is calm and sweet, wet lips making a sound whenever they pull apart to breathe. Anti soothes him and it doesn’t feel so scary anymore. The ginger-haired man runs his hands on Jack’s sides, going under his sweater to feel him, and the boy shudders. He’s starting to like the cold and it turns him on. Anti playfully bites his bottom lip and they thrust against each other deliberately, just taking it slow. They sigh and pant in the coffin, not moving too harsh because of the small space. It’s hot, nonetheless. Jack feels everything, moaning with an open mouth, and they keep rubbing their erections through jeans.

 

The heat below his stomach grows and Anti’s murmuring sweet nothings, biting his ear lobe and hugging him tight. Jack’s heart flutters and he mewls, doing his best to spread his legs and move forward. It’s painfully good and they kiss a bit faster, sucking on their tongues. Jack whines and he gives a few more thrusts before coming in his pants, cock pulsing. Anti shudders, jizzing and groaning. The Irishman kisses his cheek and buries his face in the crook of the vampire’s neck, taking a deep breath. This felt so incredible and it was just so _calm_. Anti purrs, caressing Jack’s back with his hands, and the human wants to keep this memory close to his heart. He wants to be like this, in peace. Without having to worry about werewolves and deaths.

 

The brown-haired man shuts his eyes, listening to the creature’s faint heartbeat. The corners of his eyes burn with unshed tears, feeling emotional. He remembers his dream, of that little boy, and he hugs Anti even more. He kisses the vampire’s temple and asks if he wants to go back home. The word _home_ falls from his lips and Anti knits his eyebrows. Jack clears his throat and pretends that that didn’t happen. The copper-haired man nods and the Irishman hits his head when trying to get up. Anti all but dies of laughter, wheezing while Jack tells him to shut up. The vampire helps him to open the lid and the brown-haired man awkwardly steps out of coffin, tugging on his pants. He looks at a small dresser in the end of the room and opens the drawers, gathering some clothes for the vampire. Jack throws him a black shirt with a long green cardigan, and Anti murmurs a _Thanks_ while covering his scars.

 

The ginger-haired man entwine their fingers when they walk downstairs and it’s quiet, just the house creaking. Jack puts some of the clothes he gathered on the backseat and Anti just curls inside on the passenger seat, looking at the human while he drives. He turns the heater on but Anti’s skin is still cold when he brushes his knuckles on Jack’s cheek. The Irishman looks at him briefly before focusing back on the road, asking what’s on his mind.

 

“Would you ever want this?” Anti whispers. “To be a vampire?”

 

Jack tightens his fingers around the steering wheel, seeing light snowflakes falling from a dark sky. He takes a deep breath, thinking about it. Anti was turned against his will. He wanted to be free from this world and, instead, time stopped for him. It feels like Anti is frozen in place, holding onto his very last breath. Jack can’t even begin to imagine what he had to go through, walking as a different creature. He doesn’t like the thought of wandering in this world for centuries and centuries, losing loved ones. It seems so lonely. Anti _is_ lonely.

 

“I…” Jack knits his eyebrows. “I don’t think so, no.”

 

The rest of the ride is quiet and they get out of the car, stepping into thin snow before walking inside. Jack places Anti’s clothes on an empty drawer, folding them and trying not to overthink about what this means. The vampire is in the living room and he hears the faint sound of the TV, channels flickering, and it’s so homey. It should be odd and scary, but Jack feels relieved. He hears a song and he huffs when it gets louder, meaning Anti is liking whatever is playing there. Once he’s done, Jack goes to the living room and he stops in the end of the hallway. Anti’s dancing with his eyes closed, swaying left and right. He moves his arms along with the beat and the green cardigan looks beautiful on him. Jack huffs and the vampire looks at him.

 

They exchange a smile and Anti makes a motion to call for him, singing the song in the most dramatic way. He seems more like himself and the Irishman hums, going to him.

 

“Pour some sugar on me!” the vampire shouts and Jack giggles. “Oh, in the name of love!”

 

Anti spins and he is dancing like this is a fucking club, making the human snort. Jack’s just standing there in the middle of the living room, letting the copper-haired man have fun. Anti walks around him, touching Jack’s butt and then his waist.

 

“You got the peaches, I got the cream!”

 

“Anti!” Jack laughs.

 

The creature flashes a beautiful smile and runs a hand through his hair, ginger locks falling back to his forehead. Jack’s heart skips a beat and he knits his eyebrows, smile fading. He watches Anti sway and he’s practically glowing just with the artificial light from the TV. He looks gorgeous. It just hits Jack like a ton of bricks how much he’s fallen for this man. It’s a such a silly moment, but so endearing. It hits him that he’s enamored by a vampire. An immortal. Suddenly he feels so overwhelmed and his heart swells. Anti stops singing and cups his face, paying attention to the boy. He asks what’s on Jack’s mind and the brown-haired man shakes his head, staring into emerald eyes.

 

“Nothing…” he whispers. “You’re just… silly.”

 

Anti purses his lips, knowing the boy is lying, but he doesn’t press the matter. He just hums and leans forward to peck Jack’s mouth. The Irishman pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, and Anti moans. He pushes the creature against a wall and tilts his head, beards brushing. The vampire roams his hands on Jack’s side and he gasps when the boy goes down to his neck. The Irishman bites him there, hard, and Anti lets out a keen sound. The vampire all but melts in his arms and Jack licks the bruise he made, holding him upright. The ginger-haired man swears under his breath when the human pulls back to look at him. Jack murmurs that he thought about a safe word for them and Anti pays attention, humming when the boy says it’s _Cold_.

 

Jack holds his hand and turns the TV off, taking them to the bathroom. He tells the vampire to strip his clothes off so they can get in the shower. The boy wants to get rid of dried cum in his pants and the warm water feels wonderful on his skin. They make out, water streaming down their bodies, and Anti’s cold fingers touch him everywhere. Jack shudders and he falls down to his knees, wanting to feel the creature. He takes Anti’s cock in his mouth and hums, listening to the vampire moan and rest his back against the tiled wall. Jack bops his head up and down, sucking and licking Anti’s shaft. He groans when the ginger-haired man grabs his hair and lightly thrusts into his mouth, panting. The brown-haired man pulls back with an obscene sound and Anti growls.

 

They leave the shower, dripping water all over the floor, and they crash in bed. Jack’s all warm now so they don’t bother to dry themselves. Anti drags his nails over the boy’s chest, making him arch his back in pleasure, and the ginger-haired man gets the bottle of lube. Jack spreads his legs in bed and Anti’s eyes glow at the sight, stretching him open with his fingers. The Irishman jerks himself whilst thrusting into the man’s fingers, moaning and throwing his head back. The vampire removes his hand, leaning down, and Jack’s heart flutters when Anti bites his inner thighs. It feels so fucking hot and the human hums, turning around to be on all fours. The copper-haired man caresses his back and Jack yelps when the man sinks his fangs on his ass cheek. The Irishman pants and he feels blood trickling down his body, smearing his thighs.

 

“C’mon, I want you inside me…” Jack groans, blushing at his words, but feeling impatient. He stretches more, leaning down in bed so his pinkish ass is up in the air. “Don’t you want me?”

 

“Oh, honey…” Anti murmurs, caressing his thighs and licking the wounds on his ass. “You have no idea how badly I want you…”

 

“Then act like it,” the boy breathes. “Fuck me, master.”

 

The Irishman looks over his shoulder to see the vampire’s deadpan expression, dark eyes staring back, and he hisses when Anti digs his nails into his skin. Jack smirks when the creature snarls and pulls him closer, growling. He chokes when Anti penetrates him and he feels all the air leave his lungs. Jack’s body tenses up and he sucks in air. The vampire leans down to wrap a hand around his throat and the boy shouts when Anti gives a hard thrust. They adjust and he can feel the man’s chest rumbling on his back, a cold blanket. Jack’s mouth falls open in a silent scream when they start moving fast, panting in the room. Their skin smacks loudly and the bed frame hits the wall with every thrust. Anti is grunting and pounding into him madly, abusing his asshole. Jack mewls and his knuckles turn white, holding onto the damp sheets. He buries his face in the mattress and his screams are muffled while the creature fucks him.

 

Jack’s heart is beating like a drum and the heat below his stomach is delicious, burning inside. The wounds all over his body sting and he loves that. Anti scratches and bites, and Jack moves his face so he can scream profanities. He feels Anti’s cock moving in and out of him, and he’s leaking precum from his pulsing cock. Jack tightens his hold on the sheets, listening to them being torn, and he drools. Anti growls and the human wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking his shaft. The vampire holds his wrist to stop him and Jack whines, knitting his eyebrows when Anti slows down.

 

“I w-wanna cum…”

 

“Call me that again,” Anti murmurs with a strained voice. “C’mon, baby.”

 

Jack flushes and swallows. “M-Master… I wanna c-cum.”

 

“Mm,” the copper-haired man purrs. “Not yet.”

 

The Irishman groans when Anti stops moving completely and he swears under his breath. The man with the green eyes presses a thumb over the slit of Jack’s cock and the human lets out a keen sound, humping the air and wanting more. The knot below his stomach was _so_ fucking good and he wants to feel it again. He whines and begs the vampire, wanting release. They’re both panting but not moving and it hurts. Jack calls him an asshole and Anti bites his ear lobe, huffing with a smile. He does ask if Jack is fine and the boy nods. They stay in place until their breathing calms down and the boy’s cock is pulsing with want. Anti finally does something, changing their position. Jack moans when Anti sits down, bringing the boy with him. The human’s back is resting against Anti’s chest, sitting on his lap, and he feels the vampire’s cock sliding deeper inside. Jack’s eyes flutter and his head falls back, resting on Anti’s shoulder.

 

Anti thrusts again, oh so slowly, and Jack’s heart swells. They look at each other through half-lidded eyes and the copper-haired man caresses the boy’s hair, soothing him and saying he’s doing good. Jack stares at him, mouth ajar, and they find their pace once more. Jack tries riding him as much as he can, but he’s trembling all over. Anti keeps a hand on the boy’s forehead while the other touches his thigh, and it feels wonderful. Jack’s glassy eyes are glued to the vampire’s and his cock twitches, heat growing. Anti’s ginger locks have fallen over to his eyes and Jack raises a weak hand to brush them away, finding the vampire beautiful. Anti lets out a breathless laugh and he must have said that out loud, too out of it. It’s such a pleasant sound to hear, though. They’re sweating and panting, room smelling of sex. Jack sobs.

 

“C-Can I cum?!” the Irishman mewls. “A-Ah, please! I’m gonna c-cum!”

 

The vampire nods and he fucks faster, making the boy arch his back and jizz hard onto his stomach. Jack moans and shuts his eyes in pleasure, feeling waves of his orgasm hitting him. It’s overwhelming and his whole body tenses up, toes curling. Anti’s grunting and growling like an animal, unloading inside the Irishman. He keeps thrusting and Jack gasps when Anti bites his neck, sucking his blood. The brown-haired man is wheezing, catching his breath, but the vampire doesn’t stop moving. He knits his eyebrows, asshole too sensitive, and Anti’s holding him up. The creature is moaning still, digging his fangs harder into his skin. The human shouts in pain and he nudges Anti to make him stop, but it doesn’t work. Jack panics, feeling weaker and coming down from his ecstasy. He wants to say their safeword but his tongue feels heavy, words stuck in his throat.

 

Jack’s vision swims and he starts crying. He tugs on Anti’s hair to call his attention but it only makes the vampire growl and tighten his hold. Jack sobs, feeling warm blood streaming down his chest, and everything is so slow right now. He fights to open his mouth, trapped in the creature’s arms.

 

“C-Cold... Anti…” Jack mumbles, barely breathing. “Cold… C-Cold…”

 

Anti stops immediately, making a choking sound and moving his head back like he’s been burned, fangs leaving his neck. The Irishman’s arm falls to his side, letting go of Anti’s hair, and the corners of his vision are blurred. He hears the vampire calling his name over and over, pulling himself out to turn the boy around. Jack barely feels Anti cupping his face and he looks desperate, pupils wide. The human is so dizzy and so out of himself, eyes heavy. Heart beating slow. Noises so distant.

 

The Irishman’s eyes roll back and he falls in bed, seeing nothing but darkness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drinking game really. Take a shot whenever Jack passes out. Also, I really like to think that Anti was listening to the cover version of [Pour Some Sugar On Me by Ninja Sex Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lubaolhjzig)!  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack knits his eyebrows and he slowly opens his eyes, grimacing.

 

The Irishman looks around, seeing that he’s still in his bed. Anti’s on the floor, arms on the edge of the mattress, hiding his face. Jack’s wearing boxer briefs and there’s no more blood on his skin, clean again. He raises a weak hand to touch the vampire’s hair and Anti looks up immediately, green eyes filled with unshed tears. They exchange a look and he seems so frightened. Jack watches Anti sit down next to him, looming over him, and the boy feels disoriented. He frowns, licking his dry lips, and remembers what happened.

 

“Y-Your heart,” Anti whispers, voice hoarse. “It’s so weak. It’s my fault… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t-!” Jack raises his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting the vampire to sound so desperate. “I didn’t stop, I couldn’t! I don’t k-know! I’m so sorry, Jack! Please, I didn’t w-”

 

“Anti,” Jack interrupts him, murmuring. “Calm down…”

 

“I can’t take you to a hospital! You’re covered in bruises and bites!” the ginger-haired man continues. “I thought of going to Nathan but I didn’t want to leave you here! It’s already day and I just-!”

 

“Anti, please. My head hurts…”

 

The vampire shuts his mouth and his hair is a mess, like he’s been running his fingers over it too many times. Jack touches his neck, wincing, and Anti whimpers. He apologizes again, saying he stopped the bleeding, and the Irishman sighs. He swallows and looks at the creature, remembering how scared he felt. Anti must sense it because his face falls and he keeps cooing, wanting to touch Jack but closing his hands. The brown-haired man thinks that that was the best sex he ever had. Too bad it ended this way. His body is all sore and, when he tries to sit up, the world swims and he feels sick. Anti tells him to stay in bed and Jack groans, dragging a hand over his face.

 

It’s quiet and there are birds chirping outside. The ginger-haired man paces around the room, knowing he can’t do anything until the sun goes down, and he’s scratching his arm over the long-sleeved shirt in an anxious manner. Jack purses his lips, recalling the self-harm scars there. The boy tells Anti to stop doing that and the corners of the vampire's eyes are red, restless. Anti looks at him and glares, upset.

 

“Why the fuck are you not yelling at me?!” he groans. “You should be scared! I almost killed you! I… I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, for fuck sakes! It was too weak and I just couldn’t… I don’t know what I would have done if you d-”

 

Anti’s voice breaks and he shakes his head, covering his face. Jack’s heart aches and it’s painful to see him like this. He makes a motion with his hand, calling for the vampire, and Anti comes closer with his arms crossed over his chest. The copper-haired man is wearing just boxer briefs and that black long-sleeved shirt, pale legs exposed and marked by scars. He looks pretty. Tired, but pretty. Anti hesitates but Jack pulls him to lie in bed, hugging him.

 

“I am,” Jack whispers into his ear. “I am scared… I feel like I’m going to pass out if I move too much. But I… I’m not… I know you didn’t mean it. I know, okay?” He runs a hand through Anti’s hair and the creature buries his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“You need a blood transfusion, Jack,” Anti murmurs. “Nathan can help with that but… the sun.”

 

The brown-haired man sighs, knowing they can’t do anything right now, and the vampire is all over the place. He doesn’t stay still and Jack knits his eyebrows, complaining about it. Anti murmurs that he will make something for the boy to eat, saying that he needs it, and Jack lets him go. He thinks to himself that, well, he’s not fucking dead. This is not the end of the world. Sure, it fucking sucks. But Anti looks so torn. He lost control for a moment and, despite being terrifying, Jack feels his anxiety. At the start of all of this, the Irishman would’ve panicked completely, wanting to never see that man again. However, he saw that vulnerable side of Anti. The sadness and pain within his heart. A lonely boy in the forest, trying to make something right.

 

He hears Anti swearing in the kitchen and he purses his lips, hoping that the vampire doesn’t set his house on fire. Jack grimaces but tries to sit up, very slowly. The copper-haired man returns after a while, holding a bowl in his hands with a concerned face. The Irishman raises an eyebrow at him and Anti murmurs something about not being the best cook in the world. He sits down in front of Jack and the boy looks at the bowl, seeing pasta and a fork. He huffs and the vampire gives him some. The brown-haired man makes a face, swallowing down the tasteless food.

 

“It could have cooked a little longer. There’s also no sauce but… It’s not _bad_ ,” Jack says and Anti gives him more pasta, sighing. He chews and covers his mouth to hold back a smile. “I mean, you tried and that’s what counts. It’s adorable.”

 

“This is not adorable. This is serious,” Anti replies.

 

Jack chuckles and eats the rest of it, not pressing the matter. When he’s done eating, Anti cleans his face and leaves the empty bowl back in the kitchen. They both wait for time to pass and silence falls over them like a blanket. The Irishman watches Anti sitting on a chair, from across the room, and the vampire is looking at nothing in particular. He keeps touching his arm, zoning out, and Jack doesn’t like that at all. The brown-haired man murmurs that he should sleep but Anti shakes his head, saying he’s fine. Jack knows he’s lying. He’s fucking exhausted. Even for a vampire.

 

Jack asks if Anti thought of doing something to him, when his heart was too weak, and the copper-haired man purses his lips, nodding. Anti says he thought of turning him, right there and then, but he remembers how the boy feels about it. The vampire would only do it if there was no other way.

 

“It was… difficult to wait for you to wake up, listening to your heart beating and hoping it wasn’t the last,” Anti whispers. “I didn’t had a choice when I became a monster. I wasn’t going to take that away from you because I know how devastating that can be. Everything would be much easier if I was just a human...”

 

“You think you are a monster?” Jack asks.

 

“Don’t you?” the vampire sighs, looking at the floor. “I committed suicide and rebelled as a vampire. I killed my master. I murdered innocent people because I wanted to have fun.”

 

“You wanted to feel something.”

 

Anti knits his eyebrows and stares at his boy in bed. Jack is not denying how cruel the vampire can be. He will not pretend that the ginger-haired man is pure and did nothing wrong. He _did._ But there’s this raw anger and sadness within him that Jack relates to. Anti wanted to feel alive, in a way, cutting himself and causing pain on people. It took the vampire a long time to accept his fate. The Irishman is thankful that he respected his wishes, not turning him without permission. They exchange a look, both understanding each other, and there’s nothing more intimate than that. It’s breathtaking.

 

At one point, the Irishman feels a little better and he wants to try standing up. The vampire doesn’t really pay attention to him, though, and just clenches his hands into fists. He looks at Jack and murmurs that they have company.

 

The brown-haired man knits his eyebrows and sits up, listening to a howl. Jack’s blood runs cold and Anti lets out a long sigh, rolling his eyes. The Irishman curses under his breath, realizing that Mark is here. He tells Anti that he doesn’t want to talk to that man and the vampire sends him a look, saying that the dog won’t like to hear that very much. Anti walks out of the bedroom, going to the front door. Jack tries to stand up and he groans, supporting himself on the nightstand.

 

Jack grabs a sweater with a hoodie, putting over his head. He feels lightheaded but walks out of the bedroom, dragging his feet on the floor. The Irishman grimaces, listening to Mark’s voice, and he sounds pissed. Anti’s arguing with the werewolf, not wanting to let him in, and Jack’s eyes meet Mark’s from across the room. The raven-haired man growls and his eyes turn bright red, glaring in rage.

 

“He hurt you,” Mark rumbles. “You’re weak.”

 

“This is none of your business,” Anti says. “Jack wants you to go.”

 

They snarl at each other and the Irishman confirms what Anti said. Mark talks about that same bullshit again, that Anti is killing him and that he should leave this creature. Jack feels frustrated and it hurts. Mark pushes Anti back and the vampire hisses when he gets inside. Jack puts his arms in the air, not wanting them to fight. They are arguing like children and the brown-haired man doesn’t like this at all. When Mark touches Jack’s forehead to check on him, the boy gasps, not wanting to be touched. Anti simply grabs the man from his shirt collar and throws him from across the room. Mark’s back hits a wall hard and Jack winces at the sound. The werewolf grunts, getting up and popping his bones. Anti’s eyes glow back and Jack sees veins around them, sharp fangs showing.

 

“Touch him again. I would like to see you try,” the vampire says and his tone of voice is cold, deep. It sends shivers down Jack’s spine. He never saw Anti so serious, so angry that it doesn’t even show.

 

“Is that all you have?” Mark huffs. “For a leech, you’re quite disappointing.”

 

“Are you always on heat? Because you’re just a irritating _bitch_.”

 

“Anti, don’t piss him off!” Jack says.

 

The werewolf lets out a roar in the room that makes the human’s ears hurt. He groans and they are all growling loudly, like animals. Jack screams for them to stop this nonsense, but then, he sees them running towards each other and his face falls. They crash and Mark throws Anti through the window porch, glass shattering and sunlight filling the room. Jack grabs his hair out of despair and runs towards the vampire. His vision swims but Anti’s screams give him strength to find him outside. The ginger-haired man is thrashing himself on the snow, covering his face, and there’s smoke leaving his body. Jack cries out, hands shaking and trying to calm down the man. Anti’s skin is turning black, burning under the sunlight, and Jack tries pulling him back to the cabin with weak arms.

 

They hear Mark huffing and the Irishman sobs, begging for him to stop. He doesn’t want this. No. No. No.

 

“Mark, please!” Jack screams, dragging Anti on the snow. “Y-You don’t understand! You don’t know anything!”

 

When the brown-haired man looks at Mark’s direction, he whimpers, seeing a wolf instead. The animal is stretching and there are torn clothes next to him. He has black fur and red eyes, sharp claws and teeth. Jack’s heart is beating like a drum, breathing erratic and pupils wide. Mark howls and runs towards them. In that moment, Jack doesn’t see that friend anymore. He sees just a beast, with rage in his eyes. The boy screams when the wolf bites Anti’s leg, pulling him away, and the vampire is dragging his burning hands on the snow. Jack gasps, seeing a glimpse of Anti’s face, darker and cracked. Eyes white. The Irishman feels like he’s going to vomit, moving too much, but he follows them as fast as he can. Jack knows where Mark is taking the vampire and he’s weeping, scared of all this.

 

Snow is falling from the sky and Jack’s trembling like a leaf when he sees the lake. The wolf growls when Anti scratches him, tugging on his fur, and they are in the middle of the frozen lake. The Irishman looks down at his bare feet, curling his toes, still with just a sweater and boxer briefs. Jack’s chest hurts from his beating heart and it feels just like that day, when he was a little boy. He touches the scar on his hand and looks at them, fighting over him. The wolf is jumping and scratching the ice, trying to break it, and Jack’s breath forms clouds mid-air. The brown-haired man swallows and takes a step forward.

 

Anti is screeching in pain and Jack whimpers, hurrying up with a tired heart. He begs for the wolf to stop, seeing the animal’s mouth around Anti’s throat. There’s blood everywhere, staining the snow, and he shouts when the ice breaks beneath them. The ginger-haired man falls limp into the water and Mark steps back, red eyes finding Jack’s. The human falls down onto his knees, looking down at the dark lake, and he’s hyperventilating. Mark coos and the human shakes his head.

 

“Y-You have… You have n-no idea how much he m-means to me,” Jack weeps, snot running down his nose, and he glares at the wolf. “I will n-never look at y-you the way you w-want. You’ll n-never understand what this feels l-like.”

 

The brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath and he dives into the water without a second thought, listening to Mark’s cries above. It feels like thousands of needles are piercing through his skin, icy water suffocating and unforgiving. Jack swims as fast as he can, body screaming for him to stop, and he grabs Anti’s arm. He pulls the unconscious vampire closer and looks up, seeing a beautiful halo of light casting over them. The corners of Jack’s eyes are turning black and he chokes, wanting to breathe. The cold is overwhelming, cruel even. The Irishman’s hand touches the edge of the ice and the adrenaline makes him push Anti out of the water, wanting to save him. The setting sun still hurts and Jack’s shivering like never before, teeth chattering.

 

He can’t see if Mark is still there, all he can focus right now is Anti lying down next to him. Jack’s trembling all over and he wants to touch the vampire. He wants to make sure Anti is okay but the cold is unbearable. Jack curls up into a ball, staring at the ginger-haired man through half-lidded eyes. Anti’s mouth is ajar and his eyelashes have water drops, streaming down his freckled skin. Jack can’t move. He can’t move. He can’t. The Irishman can’t do anything anymore and there are snowflakes falling over them. Fuck.

 

The brown-haired man lets out a weak sob and he sees darkness, body shutting down.

  


♰

  


_Jack’s running in the forest. He’s panting and the coat his mother gave him is too big on him, covering most of his body. The little boy stops upon seeing an orange blur and he giggles, seeing Anti brushing his long hair with his fingers. Jack approaches him, arms up, and the vampire smiles. He’s dressed in black clothes, garments that the boy can’t really understand. Jack likes his long cape though. It’s pretty, with golden details. Anti picks him up and they hug each other, copper hair falling like a curtain and hiding the boy. It’s quiet and snow is falling from the sky. Jack feels safe and, despite the snow, he feels warm. Anti lets the brown-haired boy play with his hair, trying to teach him how to braid them. A few deers walk by, not bothered by their presence, and Anti kisses his forehead. It’s peaceful._

 

The Irishman opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. He blinks a couple of times and looks around, seeing that he’s in a small bed covered with blankets. Jack knits his eyebrows, not recognizing this place, but he hears a familiar voice next to him. When he looks up with tired eyes, he sees Ethan with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Hey,” the boy says. “Are you doing okay, buddy?”

 

Jack purses his lips, feeling heavy and slow, but nods. He tries to talk but his voice breaks, coughing, and Ethan helps him drink water from a straw. The brunet says that they are in the _Evil Eye_ and Jack makes a funny face. Ethan chuckles, murmuring that he doesn’t know how much they hide in this place. They are underground, away from the nightclub area. This is a place to rest. Jack sighs and he’s not freezing anymore. His head is throbbing and his chest his sore, though. When the Irishman weakly calls for Anti, Ethan purses his lips.

 

“I’ll call for my master. He wants to talk to you first.”

 

The brown-haired man watches the young vampire leave the room and he tries sitting up, holding his head and groaning. Jack sees that he’s wearing new clothes, keeping him warm, and he runs a hand through his hair. The door opens and the boy sees Nathan walking in, holding a cup in his hands. They exchange a look and a small smile. The vampire pulls a chair to sits down closer to him and Jack accepts the cup of tea, knowing it will make him feel better. Nathan sighs, crossing his legs, and the long-sleeves of his dark blue shirt are rolled up, exposing his tattoos. Jack takes a sip of the hot drink and his heart is thankful for that. He asks how they got here and Nathan opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Anti sent me a message earlier yesterday, saying he wanted to bring you here. He was asking for help,” he says. “I was waiting for you last night but, when no one came, I sent some of my men to check on you.”

 

“Thank you…” the Irishman whispers.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened,” Nathan replies and they look at each other. “My men said that there was werewolf scent all over the place. They can be very bitter and angry over stupid things, don’t you think?” Jack huffs, agreeing with the vampire, and he drinks more of his tea. “I don’t think the other alphas will like his behavior…”

 

Jack says nothing, just thinking about it.

 

“You saved my friend. You almost died for him. Thank _you_ , Jack.”

 

“Is he okay…?” he asks, feeling worried. Jack’s heart aches, exhausted, but he wants to see his vampire. “Please, tell me he’s okay…”

 

“He will be,” Nathan hums. “Don’t be alarmed by what you will see. He will heal soon. Anti must have looked directly at the sun, because his eyes are just… Well… He’s blind.”

 

“What?!” Jack shouts, breathing picking up.

 

“Calm down, it’s temporary. He will be _fine_.”

 

The brown-haired man places the cup of tea on a nightstand, saying that he wants to see Anti now. Nathan purses his lips but nods. Jack gets up, putting on the shoes next to bed, and he winces when standing up. The boy’s bones pop and everything is so sore, but he follows the vampire with slow steps. It’s quiet there and they pass by several doors until Nathan comes to a stop. opening a room for him. Jack walks in and sees a couple of coffins, open and empty. Nathan murmurs that this is place where vampires come to sleep and that Anti used to stay here, when he wasn’t himself. The Irishman nods, thanking Nathan, and he sighs when the door closes. Jack walks to the end of the dark room, finding the only closed coffin, and he kneels down in front of it.

 

The human lifts the lid up and the interior is red, too fancy and new. Anti’s lying there and Jack whimpers. The sound makes the vampire open his eyes and there’s not a single shade of green in them. It’s pure white, skin dark around his eyes, and Jack takes a deep breath. Anti’s hands are also hurt, bruised and cracked. Old. There are white strands of hair between fading copper and teeth marks around his neck, from when Mark had him pinned down. The boy brushes his knuckles on Anti’s cheek and the vampire flinches, gasping. Jack’s heart aches.

 

“It’s me… Hey…” the brown-haired man whispers. “It’s Jack.”

 

“I know,” Anti whispers. “Your heartbeat.”

 

Jack smiles weakly and cups the vampire’s face with care, brushing his thumbs lightly on his bruised skin. Anti tries turning his face to the other side, wanting to hide, but the human murmurs that it’s okay. They look so tired, so hurt. But he’s so content that they are here, together. Mark was so stupid. Cruel. He will never understand how they feel. He doesn’t know Anti’s story. That he’s changed. Jack leans down to give the copper-haired man a chaste kiss. Anti sighs, knitting his eyebrows, and the Irishman guides the man’s hand to his face. The vampire caresses his cheek, white eyes trying to find him, and it hurts seeing him this way. Nathan said that it will pass, but Jack wants this to be over now.

 

“He was rubbing his scent all over you, you know that? That dog wanted you just for himself.” Anti mutters. “I bet his pack is going to kick him out…”

 

Jack purses his lips, not knowing how to feel about that. All he wants is to be alone with his vampire, healing.

 

“I dreamed with you,” the brown-haired man says instead, caressing Anti’s hair. “You had long hair just like before… You were smiling.” The creature hums, listening to Jack’s voice. “It was so peaceful…”

 

“I want us to go home.”

 

The Irishman’s lips part at Anti’s words, heart swelling, and he says that they can go soon. It’s day so Jack wants to wait for the sun to set. The vampire pouts and Jack huffs with a smile. Anti’s white eyes seek for him, every now and then, and that makes the human cry. Jack pecks his lips and whispers that he will take care of him now. The human also remembers that he needs to call work, because they are probably worried and he doesn’t want to get fired. They sigh and just stay there for a moment, caressing each other. It’s calm and they all need that right now. Jack just wants them to be okay.

 

Is that too much to ask?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> [septic-creations](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/post/172903591919)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

Jack has a blood transfusion while they wait for the day to end and he’s not surprised to know that Nathan has a stock full of blood types. Everything is really organized and the people who work in the place are respectful, knowing Jack is a friend. Once he’s done with that, the brown-haired man helps Anti get out of the coffin, wanting them to go. The vampire groans, holding onto the boy. The Irishman wraps his fingers around Anti’s arm, guiding him despite the creature saying he can walk perfectly fine. He has good hearing, it won’t stop him from doing things, but Jack feels like helping nonetheless. Anti complains about the blood transfusion, murmuring that it will take some time for Jack’s blood to feel like _him_ again.

 

Nathan offers them a ride, setting up a driver that will take them back home, and Ethan whines that he wants to tag along. The vampire with the heart-shaped mouth sighs and cups the brunet’s face, saying that he has to behave and not take too long. Jack smiles at Ethan and Anti is sighing next to him, impatient. The boy knows the ginger-haired man wants to be alone with him, but he has to wait. Nathan does caresses Anti’s cheek and they exchange words in another language that Jack can’t quite tell. It’s strong and the creature sounds so beautiful, the human can’t help but look at him in awe. Ethan snorts and nudges his side, calling his attention.

 

The vampires kiss each other’s cheek and it’s all so intimate, something Jack doesn’t quite understand. It’s captivating. Nathan looks at the human with kindness, telling that if he ever need something, the being will gladly help. The Irishman nods, thanking him, and they leave the _Evil Eye_ for now. Ethan tells the driver where to go but Jack mumbles that he will like to stop by Anti’s house first. He thinks that having the vampire’s coffin will be good and the young boy agrees, wanting to help since Anti is weak at the moment.

 

The copper-haired man rests his head on Jack’s shoulder, eyes closed, and he’s quiet. The Irishman purses his lips, caressing his hair to soothe him. When they park the car in front of that abandoned house, Ethan goes to help. Jack asks why he can enter the house without being invited, since Anti stayed in the car, and the young boy murmurs that no one actually owns this land. There is no need for that. Jack hums and the vampire is the one who does the job of lifting the goddamn coffin. The brown-haired man huffs, shaking his head.

 

“How long have you been turned? Your fangs are very small,” Jack asks. “No offense. I think? I don’t know if that’s offensive.”

 

“In vampire years, I’m only three,” Ethan chuckles. “They will grow until I’m four or something. My master keeps me fed, though.”

 

Jack hums once more and gathers more clothes for his vampire. He sees a large piece of wood on the floor and he remembers that broken window. The Irishman takes it and follows Ethan on the way out. They place the coffin and plank over the car, keeping them there with ropes, and Anti is asleep on his seat. The brown-haired man talks with Ethan until they get home, being quiet enough not to wake up the other vampire. The brunet is fast and silent when removing the coffin from the ropes and the driver stays in the car. Jack is thankful to know that there is no one in his home. No werewolves. No Mark. He does grimaces at the sigh of broken glass and his now open window porch. Jack comes back to shake Anti up, gently, whispering that they are home. The copper-haired man knits his eyebrows, opening his white eyes, and he lazily takes Jack’s hand.

 

The night is calm and Ethan helps to clean all that glass, moving too fast for the human to see. Jack likes him. He sets that plank right where the glass used to be, thinking that he can fix it properly tomorrow. Right now, the human is too tired, so this will have to work for tonight. They hug each other, saying goodbye for now, and the Irishman sighs when he’s finally alone with Anti. The man went straight to the bedroom and Jack snorts when seeing him curled up in bed. The boy sits down next to him, pulling Anti until his head is resting on his lap. The Irishman runs his hands through the vampire’s hair, caressing him, and Anti purrs.

 

“You’re supposed to be in your coffin, sir…” Jack whispers.

 

“Don’t want to…” Anti mutters with his eyes shut, sighing with the boy’s touch. “Lonely…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s lonely… Cold… You’re warm…”

 

Jack’s heart flutters and he huffs with a smile. The brown-haired man pushes the covers so they can get under them and Anti wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. The Irishman hugs him and they are so, so tired. There are crickets singing outside and it soothes both of them. Anti pecks his neck, light kisses making Jack smile, and the boy touches his hair. He remembers that dream from before and he whispers that Anti should let it grow again. Jack would love to see him like that, and the vampire hums. The brown-haired man blinks with sleepy eyes, seeing copper and pale skin. He sighs, almost asleep.

 

“Jack?” Anti mumbles, words slurred, and Jack runs a hand on the vampire’s back to show he’s listening. “Thank you...”

 

♰

 

The brown-haired man kisses Anti’s forehead, waking him up. The vampire’s face is much better in the morning, not cracked anymore. He looks younger and his hair is vibrant orange, no more grey locks. Anti knits his eyebrows, stirring himself awake, and Jack sees that his eyes are still white. The bite marks around his throat are gone and the Irishman caresses his cheek. The ginger-haired man sighs, burying his face into the pillow. Jack feels more rested and they are all cozy under the blankets, shuffling their legs.

 

“I gotta work today…” Jack mutters. “I don’t want to leave you alone but I can’t skip work again.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Anti says. “My vision is all blurry now.”

 

When the Irishman asks if he’s sure of it, Anti nods, and the boy has to trust him on that. Jack gets up to shower and get dressed for work, half eating a toast and drinking coffee. He walks around the room, looking for his phone to text an employee and there are several missed calls. Jack purses his lips and thinks of a silly excuse because he can’t just go _Hey, sorry, I had an encounter with a werewolf that didn’t like my vampire_. Before leaving, he comes back to Anti to say goodbye. The vampire is so sleepy still, so calm. It’s endearing to see him like this. They brush their lips together before kissing, tasting each other. Anti cups his face and sucks on his tongue, making Jack sigh in pleasure. Their kiss makes a sound when they pull away.

 

Jack can’t focus for shit on his work, half listening to the manager and nodding at everything. He does pay attention to a warning not to be late again and to let them know when something is happening. Jack nods, knowing that all he could say was something about his brother being really sick and in the hospital. The Irishman rubs his eyes, sighing, and stocking products. Thankfully, someone else is taking care of customers today and he’s just in the background for the week. He spends the whole day worrying about Anti, anxious whenever the bell over the door rings and hoping that is not Mark. The werewolf doesn’t show his face, however, and Jack wants to keep it that way.

 

How could that man do such a thing? There was jealousy in those red eyes and it wasn’t about Anti’s mistakes anymore. It was just about having Jack for himself and that makes the boy grimace. The corners of his eyes burn just with these thoughts, remembering how scary it was to almost lose Anti. Earlier that day, before everything went to chaos, they had understood each other so deeply. Something happened there. Anti is so calm, despite being tired from the wounds. Jack can feel that there’s something more going on. There are strings around their hearts, bringing them together, and the Irishman is longing for the vampire.

 

Jack touches the scar on his hand every now and then, watching the clock tick and the hours go by. At one point, he has to sit down, feeling fatigue still. A colleague gives him painkillers and he swallows it down with a bottle of water. Jack rubs his hands together, remembering that cold, and he shudders. The brown-haired man didn’t even think twice before reaching for Anti and goddamn, he does not regret it.

 

He sighs when the sun sets and he leaves the store, driving after another day. Jack checks around the area before parking next to his cabin, making sure that there’s no one near, and he walks up to the porch. The Irishman gets inside, taking off his scarf and jacket, and he huffs when Anti suddenly shows up, hugging him. Jack stumbles backwards and he wraps his arms around the ginger-haired man, surprised by this. Anti tightens his hold and he’s rubbing his face on Jack’s neck, beard scratching, the boy can’t help but giggle. They move until Jack’s back is against the door and the vampire purrs.

 

“Anti, are you okay? You’re supposed to be resting!” Jack huffs and, when Anti pulls back to look down at him, he gasps. The creature’s eyes are pure green, shining, face covered in freckles. “Your eyes.”

 

“Hi,” Anti whispers and Jack stutters a _Hello_. “I missed you.”

 

The brown-haired man cups his face and smiles, saying that he missed the vampire as well. They lean forward for a kiss and Anti tilts his head, sliding his split tongue into Jack’s mouth. The boy sighs in pleasure, closing his eyes and melting in Anti’s arms. They make-out for a while, pecking each other lips, and the copper-haired man bumps his nose on Jack’s cheek. The boy laughs and holds him still, wanting to look at Anti. _Really_ look at him. The vampire has ginger locks over his eyes and the Irishman brushes them away, caressing Anti’s face.

 

“I wanna see you,” the vampire sighs. “Jack…”

 

The Irishman wants to say that he’s right there but the copper-haired man tugs on his shirt, rolling it up. Jack lets Anti unzip his pants, pushing them down, and the boy takes off his shoes. The vampire strips him off his clothes, exposing Jack’s naked body in the hallway. The Irishman flushes, back pressed against the door, and Anti roams his hands through his body. Jack’s muscles tense up when the creature’s fingers trail down to his navel, and the ginger-haired-man kisses him hard. The boy moans, skin brushing against the vampire’s clothes, and Anti tugs on his hair. He leaves Jack breathless, chest flushed, and steps back to stare at him. The Irishman pants, feeling aroused, and Anti’s green eyes are all on him.

 

Jack bites his bottom lip, embarrassed that he’s getting hard just by this, and he holds back a moan when Anti growls.

 

“You like this,” the vampire murmurs. “Being exposed like that… Don’t you?”

 

The Irishman’s cheeks are hot and he clenches his hands, not knowing what to do with himself. “Y-Yes,” he whispers and looks at Anti through half-lidded eyes.

 

“Turn around.”

 

The human swallows and does what he’s told, showing his back to the vampire and resting his hands on the door. Jack gasps when there are hands caressing his ass cheeks and he looks over his shoulder, seeing Anti with a small smile on his face. The creature murmurs that he likes Jack’s ass, so soft and round. The Irishman blushes even more, feeling the man squeezing them. Anti kisses the back of his neck, brushing his lips on the boy’s shoulders, and Jack’s heart swells. God. He’s being so gentle. It’s a sweet torture. He licks the fading wound on the boy’s neck, skin still sore. Anti’s hands move forward, fingers touching his cock, and Jack lets out a shaky breath. The creature doesn’t do anything, just lightly rubs his thumb on his shaft, and the Irishman whines.

 

Anti speaks into Jack’s ear how much he adores him and the boy’s knees buckle, resting his forehead against the door. The vampire praises him non-stop, slowly touching him, and Jack moves his hips forward. Anti groans under his breath and the brown-haired man begs for more. The man with the green eyes bites his ear lobe and turns Jack around, picking him up. The boy gasps and then huffs a laugh, letting Anti carry him to the bedroom. The Irishman hugs the man, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and he smiles. Anti reminds him of their safe word and he promises to be careful. Jack’s heart flutters, not handling this man.

 

The brown-haired man hums, watching Anti take off his own clothes, and he traces the man’s scars. They exchange a look and Jack lies down in bed, spreading his legs so the creature can stretch him open. Everything is so calm, there is no rush right now, and their hearts sing. Jack throws his head back, mouth open in a silent moan, and he thrusts into Anti’s fingers. The ginger-haired man keeps looking down at him with an intense gaze, growling under his breath, and Jack loves that. Their cocks are curved up to their stomach, trickling precum and swollen, and Jack locks his legs around Anti’s waist. The vampire penetrates him carefully and the boy sighs when they’re chest-to-chest.

 

They move together and Anti buries his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, holding him tight while pounding into him. The brown-haired man runs a hand through Anti’s ginger hair, hugging him impossibly close, and they moan in the room. Jack looks up at the ceiling with hazy eyes, feeling everything. It’s so good and full of passion. Anti is mewling into his ear and Jack’s heart is racing. The heat below his stomach is delicious and his toes curl, moaning with every thrust. It feels different. It’s like Anti is pouring all his feelings without words and Jack feels warmth.

 

“Jack…” Anti moans. “J-Jack… Jack, I-! Nngh!”

 

“I got you,” the boy pants, fingers tangling on his hair. “I got you. F-Fuck, keep going.”

 

The vampire moves just enough to capture their lips together, wet kisses making loud sounds in the bedroom. Anti quickens his pace a bit and Jack’s mouth falls open, feeling waves of pleasure. His cock rubs against the vampire’s stomach and the knot below his navel tightens even more, making him mewl. Anti makes a choking sound and he cums first, burying himself deeper and unloading inside Jack. The Irishman’s breathing turns sharp, faster, and the creature keeps thrusting until the boy cums, jizzing hard and spasming in bed. They rub their cheeks together, sighing, and Jack clenches his asshole to feel Anti’s cock. The ginger-haired man gasps and playfully hisses, showing his fangs. The human huffs and pulls him for a kiss, licking his fangs and making the vampire moan.

 

When they break the kiss, Anti shakes his head lightly.

 

“You’re too good for me,” he whispers. “You’re so perfect. So beautiful.”

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jack chuckles. “You’re all mellow…”

 

It’s silence for a moment and the human watches his vampire look for the words, knitting his eyebrows. Jack brushes some strands of his ginger hair away from his face, touching the freckles on his cheeks.

 

“I could hear your screams,” he barely mutters. “When Mark dragged me to the lake. I could hear you begging and crying. Just like before, a little boy. I couldn’t do anything. I was hurting so much because of the sun and that was such a low blow from that dog… All I could think of was that I didn’t want to lose you, not again.” Anti looks at him and there is so much affection in his eyes, it makes Jack’s heart ache. “There are so many things I haven’t told you yet. Stories I want to share. Lives I have come across. There’s just so much more I want to give you.”

 

The Irishman cups his face. The corners of his eyes burn with tears but he doesn’t dare to cry. Jack swallows, thinking about all of this.

 

“I don’t need anything,” he replies. “I have you.”

 

Anti brushes his lips against Jack’s, feeling him. The boy traces the man’s mouth with his tongue and Anti smiles. The Irishman murmurs that he doesn’t want to sleep, that he wants to stay with the vampire. The copper-haired man hums but then he knits his eyebrows, and Jack asks what’s wrong. The man gently pulls himself out, standing up, and he walks towards the coffin next to the bed. Anti opens it and fetches his cell phone, checking something that Jack can’t quite see. The Irishman has a light frown on his face and he slowly sits up, waiting for Anti to say something. The artificial light from the screen makes the vampire’s skin even more pale and Jack watches him type in the quiet.

 

When it takes too long, the human gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom to clean himself. He doesn’t urge Anti to speak, knowing they will whenever the man feels like it. Jack catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and he looks like a mess. The Irishman likes that. The ginger-haired man is looking at the small window when Jack comes back and the boy admires him. They’re both naked, Anti’s scars glowing under the moonlight, and the Irishman hugs him from behind. He kisses the vampire’s shoulder and Anti puts his hands over Jack’s, caressing his scar there. They watch the dark sky, listening to the crickets, and Anti inhales deeply.

 

“I got a message from Nate,” he murmurs. “One of the pack leaders talked to him and she wants to meet me tomorrow.”

 

“Is... is that bad? What does that mean?” Jack asks and Anti shakes his head.

 

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

 

The Irishman asks if she will be here, in the cabin, and Anti nods. They don’t want the vampire to be near their pack, so she is coming instead. The brown-haired man whispers that he doesn’t want another fight, he won’t handle it, but Anti tells him that this is a formal meeting. Nathan warned him about how they have finally settled things down. He doesn’t want Anti to ruin it all again. The Irishman huffs, knowing his vampire is a troublemaker. Anti snorts when Jack calls him that, but he can tell that the man is a bit tense.

 

“Hey,” the brown-haired man says and caresses Anti’s belly. “It’s going to be fine. Just… don’t threaten anyone. Keep your fangs to yourself. We can get through this, okay?”

 

Anti huffs. He places Jack’s hands over his heart and the boy feels it beating, barely there. The human hugs him more and he kisses the back of Anti’s neck, where the eye tattoo is. They just watch the stars for a while, no one saying a word. The ginger-haired man looks over his shoulder at one point so they can kiss, lips making sweet sounds in the room. Jack’s anxious himself for tomorrow now, but he can’t deny how content he feels to have Anti in his arms like this. It’s so incredibly intimate. The creature is mesmerizing. It never crossed Jack’s mind that he would be here, in this way, and he can only hope that it lasts.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack ends up sleeping for a few hours and he grumbles at the vampire in the morning, upset that the man didn’t wake him up. Anti just smirks, saying he needed to rest and that he looked adorable with his cheek pressed against the vampire’s chest. Jack blushes when Anti pinches his cheek and turns around, getting up so he can go to the bathroom. The boy’s thankful that he’s not responsible to open the store for the whole week, so he doesn’t need to be there that earlier. Jack showers and gets dressed, putting on a black hoodie and jeans. Anti’s wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and that color makes his freckles stand out even more.

 

The Irishman cleans the room a bit and he’s worried that the werewolf will smell sex too strongly. Anti notices his worried expression and snorts, saying he will be in the living room and that Jack can open his bedroom window so air can flow. The brown-haired man does that, trying not to blush so hard, and he sees that it’s not snowing anymore. When Jack goes to the living room, Anti is leaning against the couch, and he pulls the boy into his arms. The Irishman accepts the tender touch and the vampire rests his head against the boy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jack caresses his hair, ginger locks tangling on his fingers, and he hums. They’re both trying to soothe each other and, for a moment, it’s peaceful.

 

Anti gets tense around his arms and Jack purses his lips, knowing someone is coming. They wait for the sound of a knock on the door and the brown-haired man doesn't want to let go of his vampire. Anti moves to kiss Jack’s forehead and leaves the human’s arms. The Irishman watches him go to the door and open it, greeting someone he can’t quite see. There is no immediate fight or snarl in the air, at least. Jack takes a deep breath when Anti opens the door wider, murmuring for the person to come inside, and the brown-haired man finally looks at the main leader of Mark’s pack. Jack sees a woman, with beautiful pink hair, wearing a pastel pink sweater and leggings. She has a black beret on her head and she has rosy cheeks.

 

When she looks at the Irishman, a huge smile shows on her face, and she walks towards him with grace.

 

“You must be the human I’ve heard so much about,” she says and her voice is like a melody. “I’m Marzia Bisognin. You are Jack, hm?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” the brown-haired murmurs, feeling anxious and unsure. “Hi…”

 

The pink lady - Marzia - exchanges a look with Anti and the vampire nods shortly before she extends her arm at Jack. The human shakes her hand, greeting her, and Anti tells them to sit down on the couch. The Irishman doesn’t move right away, hyperfocused of everything and waiting for something to go wrong. Marzia chuckles, seeing his horrified face, and says that everything is alright. He looks at Anti and the copper-haired man crosses his legs on a chair, across from Marzia, unphased. Okay. No one is attacking anyone. This is good. Right? Jack swallows and sits down on the other end of the couch, seeing pink hair from the corner of his eye.

 

“Mr. Ó Dubháin,” she speaks and Jack knits his eyebrows at the weird name. “On the behalf of our pack, I would like to formally apologize for one of our members’ behavior. Mark Fischbach acted without our consent and, despite all of us having our differences, I’m aware that that was our mistake.” She pauses for a moment, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. “I, personally, have never met you before. I wasn’t even born, when you were being punished for your own mistakes, so I wanted this to be a fresh start.”

 

“Damn,” Anti smiles. “I don’t hear that name in a long, long time. You did your research, Ms. Bisognin, and I am impressed.”

 

Jack frowns even more, listening to them talking. Marzia looks at the floor-to-ceiling window behind Anti, seeing that one side is blocked by that plank, and she hums. The Irishman raises his eyebrows when she offers to pay for the damage and replace the shattered glass, and Anti is the one who immediately agrees. Jack’s just lost between these two, finding it weird how formal they are acting. However, it is surprising and yet a relief that they are apologizing. That this is not a fight. Jack looks at Anti and the ginger-haired man sends him a small smile, only to him. Marzia sees that, nonetheless, but says nothing about it.

 

“I take it you were the one Nathan has spoken to, about a new agreement,” Anti murmurs and she nods.

 

“Yes, we both agreed to respect each other again. I want to forget the past, you see. Some of us still won’t forgive what you did but I have faith in my people.”

 

Anti hums and says that she is far too young to be a leader. Jack listens to Marzia explain that it is indeed rare for someone like her to be in such a high rank, but she fought for it. They have over thirty werewolves in their pack, counting with their children, and there are a lot of alphas. She seems sweet, but something tells the Irishman that she could kill him very easily. Jack swallows, holding back the urge to jiggle his leg and call more attention towards him. When he asks what will happen to Mark, Marzia tells him that the werewolf will be with the elders for a while so he can find more balance. Mark won’t be allowed to leave their area until he earns their trust again. Anti hums and Jack can tell that he is happy to know that.

 

“He claims that you are his mate,” she murmurs and the Irishman is heartbroken, knowing he can’t do anything about that. “However, sometimes, our mates are destined to be with someone else. It’s something we cannot control. We can’t force them to stay with us. Mark must understand that.”

 

“I…” Jack swallows and looks at Anti with a sorrowful expression. “I can’t. I’m sorry but… I don’t feel… My heart… It’s…”

 

“It’s alright,” Marzia takes a deep breath and her smile has a hint of sadness, feeling for her wolf. “Do not feel guilty. It’s no one’s fault. We can’t control someone’s heart, Jack.”

 

The Irishman’s lips part at her words, thinking about it. He doesn’t dare to say anything else, afraid to reveal too much in front of the vampire. Anti is quiet, staring at Jack with an intense gaze. The vampire asks if that is all and Marzia nods, but doesn’t leave right away. They both seem genuinely interested in knowing each other, differences aside, and Jack finds himself less anxious. When the boy asks if they want something, they both agree to have tea, so he gets up to go to the kitchen. Jack chews his bottom lip, filling a kettle with water and turning on the stove. The brown-haired man has his back turned to them, listening to them chatting. It’s odd to think he has a werewolf and a vampire on his couch.

 

He drags a hand over his face, not wanting to feel nervous anymore and just be thankful for what is happening. Marzia is being understandable and fair. Not running over them, like Mark did. It does hurt him deeply knowing that the werewolf sees him as a mate. Jack can’t pretend to feel the same, it wouldn’t be real. He can’t see himself without Anti. Mark was nothing but obsessive and he scared Jack so much. Marzia is right. No one can’t control his heart.

 

Jack puts tea bags into two mugs, adding a bit of sugar. When the kettle whistles, he turns off the stove and picks it up with a towel, pouring hot water to make tea. The Irishman comes back and gives Marzia her mug, seeing her smile. He walks towards Anti and the vampire accepts his, brushing his knuckles on Jack’s arm as if saying _Thanks_. The human’s heart flutters and he can’t help but do the same. Anti entwines their fingers, holding him there, and Marzia huffs. Jack flushes, still standing next to Anti like he belongs there.

 

“I think I’m starting to believe that you’ve changed,” she murmurs. “But to answer your question… Yes, I do know someone that did such a thing. Do you wish that to happen to you?”

 

“What are you guys talking about…?” Jack asks and Marzia raises an eyebrow at Anti.

 

It’s quiet for a moment and the ginger-haired man tightens his hold on Jack’s hand, taking a sip of his tea and sighing heavily. There’s something bugging Anti, the human can feel it, and he wants the man to say it already. The vampire murmurs that he had a thought for a while now, about being human. He did mention to Jack that he wanted to find a potion before, something to bring him back. Anti had to accept his new form and go on with his life, forever bitter. After almost killing Jack, the creature wishes for that so much more. He doesn’t want to hurt the Irishman, ever again. Anti whispers that Marzia knows someone. A witch turned her husband, a werewolf, into a human. Jack scoffs and looks at both at them, knitting his eyebrows.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” he says. “This will _not_ happen! Are you insane? You said that barely anyone survives something like that and that they ended up dead! We have not discussed this.”

 

“Jack,” Anti sighs, looking up at him. “I don’t want to risk hurting you again.”

 

“Bullshit! You will just fucking die! If that’s even true, it was with a _werewolf_. Not a vampire, Anti.”

 

“She’s very good and, despite being human, she is part of our pack,” Marzia interrupts them. “I do trust her with my life.”

 

Jack makes a comical sound, thinking this is nonsense. He questions the lady, doubting and thinking that this is a way of getting rid of Anti in a sick way. Marzia says that, if Anti becomes a human, he will no longer be a threat. If he dies, it will not be anyone’s fault but his. She will be only providing his wishes, as an apology gift. Whatever the result turns out to be, it’s a win for her. The ginger-haired man murmurs that Jack doesn’t want to be a vampire. He doesn’t want to see the boy grow old. Anti wants to be with him. As much as those words touch Jack’s heart, he can’t help but feel worried all over. He shakes his head, holding back tears, and Anti coos while tugging on his hand. The brown-haired man wants to talk to him alone, not wanting to expose himself in front of a stranger.

 

Marzia seems to pick up on that and she places the mug on the coffee table, getting up with a smile. Anti sighs and does the same, fingers slipping away from Jack’s hand. The vampire guides the woman to the door and the Irishman purses his lips, seeing them exchange phone numbers to talk about this. Marzia says goodbye, for now, and leaves them alone. It’s a relief to know that they are at peace with each other, but now the human has this new thing to worry about that’s called Anti. Jack glares at the vampire when he gets back and the ginger-haired man crosses his arms, waiting.

 

“I don’t want this,” Jack says. “That’s a _No_ for me.”

 

“You are scared,” Anti replies. “I get that. I have to try, though. I _have_ to. You have no idea how much I wanted this. That woman’s heart didn’t skip a single beat, she was telling the truth! Do you want to be a vampire, Jack?” The man with the green eyes asks, approaching the human until their noses touch. He’s glaring, showing his fangs to scare Jack, and he growls. “Do you?! Because I can do that right now and end this!”

 

“I d-don’t…” the Irishman chokes a sob and his heart stings, feeling too much. “I j-just… I don’t want to l-lose you. I _can’t_!”

 

Anti sighs, shaking his head, and he cups the boy’s cheeks to brush tears away. “I don’t want to lose you either,” he whispers. “Let me do this. I want to do this for you.”

 

The vampire has a pained expression on his face and Jack cries, frightened of the unknown.

  


♰

  


A couple of days pass and they finally call Marzia about wanting to speak with that witch. Anti doesn’t want Nathan to know about this, so they keep it secret. Jack’s biting on his nails, back resting against the bed frame, stomach full from another overfeeding section. The vampire is butt-naked, talking to the werewolf through the cell phone as if everything is perfectly normal. He comes back to lie down between Jack’s legs, kissing his stomach and touching his thighs, covered in bruises. The human runs his hands through Anti’s hair and sighs when the vampire rests his face on his stomach. They just had sex and Jack’s ass cheeks are red from slaps. Anti’s own ass is rosy too, freckles standing out, and the boy smiles. It was so good to eat him out and Anti seemed to like it, more than Jack thought he would.

 

But now, silence falls in the room, and there’s expectation in the air. The witch insisted to be there tomorrow, mentioning the new moon or something like that. Jack caresses Anti’s ginger locks, liking that it’s getting just a big longer, reaching his nose. The vampire looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, brushing his fingers lazily on the boy’s sides. It’s so tender and peaceful. He wants it to last, but it won’t. The man with the green eyes moves up, pecking Jack’s lips over and over, feeling his anxiety. The Irishman cups his face and presses their lips together, kissing Anti deeply and keeping him there. He knits his eyebrows, wanting to say something without words. He doesn’t want to lose Anti.

 

He doesn’t want this to end.

 

The witch’s name is Suzy Berhow and, when they all meet, Jack learns that her husband’s name is Arin and that he wanted to be with her as equals. Even though werewolves are not immortals, they do leave longer than humans. Suzy has a sweet smile on her face, telling all of this, and Jack can feel their love on her tone of voice. She’s wearing all black, long skirt and coat, and the Irishman’s blue eyes look at her gem necklace in awe. Marzia is there too, wanting to make sure that her friend will be alright, and Anti is not bothered by her presence. They leave a space for her in the living room so she can place all her stuff, flowers and stones everywhere. There are bowls and candles, new moon water and incenses.

 

Suzy asks for a strand of Anti’s hair and the vampire lets her cut a ginger lock, all of them watching it fall into the bowl. Jack purses his lips and crosses his arms, anxious. He frowns when she murmurs something about needing dirt from Anti’s grave and he looks at the vampire, not knowing what to do. The creature has a deadpan expression on his face and he sighs, saying he can get it. Suzy gives him a small glass flask and Jack is worried. The Irishman says he wants to go with him and Anti refuses it. He insists more and they exchange a glare until the vampire huffs, pulling the boy by the waist. There’s a gush of air, world swimming, and Jack feels sick when Anti moves them too fast.

 

“I feel like barfing every time you do this…” he mumbles.

 

The copper-haired man rolls his eyes and they are in the forest, thin snow barely there. The moon is high up in the sky, stars shining, and there are owls cooing. Anti walks between trees, taking Jack with him. It’s still cold and he can’t wait for winter to end. They are quiet, both anxious about what is going to happen, but they hold hands while walking through the forest. It takes a while until Anti finally stops and the brown-haired man follows his gaze to a large tree, with a clean area around it. There’s a gravestone near the tree. Jack’s heart aches and he rubs his thumb on Anti’s cold hand. The vampire swallows and he takes slow steps towards it, kneeling down. A good part of it is broken and Anti’s first name is faded, too forgotten.

 

The Irishman takes a deep breath, holding back tears and thinking that this is probably the place where Anti took his life. His family must’ve looked for him, seeing blood and a knife. No body. Perhaps, a gravestone was their last comfort. The vampire brushes his fingers on the gravestone, too gentle, as if he’s afraid it will turn into dust just by that. Even though there’s nothing buried below them, the memory of it all is heavy enough to make them suffer. Anti quietly opens the flask and touches the dirt mixed with snow. Jack does the same, digging his fingers into the soil, and they fill up the flask together. Anti murmurs that he used to come here, when everything was too overwhelming. He would escape from his master’s chambers, wanting to be alone.

 

“Sometimes I would watch them from afar,” Anti whispers. “My mother would always sing in the morning. She would call for my brothers to help her with our meals. My father was always busy and taking care of our village.” Jack feels a lump in his throat but he listens, caressing the vampire’s hand while looking at the ground. “I remember how much I missed my mother’s singing. I always complained when I was around her but… I could never hear it again, hidden in the shadows.”

 

“Anti…”

 

“I am fine,” he murmurs, knowing that Jack is concerned. “She was a terrible mother, really. All of them. Just because we had good moments, it doesn’t mean they weren’t abusive.”

 

The Irishman feels that deep in his heart and it stings. Anti sighs and urges them to go, wanting this to be over. He doesn’t like being here anymore. Jack purses his lips and wraps his arms around Anti, hugging the creature in the middle of the forest. The ginger-haired man stays in place, not doing anything for a while, but ends up returning the gesture. Once again, Jack is saying something without words. He buries his face in the crook of Anti’s neck, wanting to brush all that sadness away and replace it with good memories. The vampire huffs and kisses Jack’s temple before bringing them back to the cabin.

 

Marzia is sitting on the couch and Suzy, on the floor. The witch’s in front of the coffee table, where everything is set, and she accepts the flask with a smile. Jack grimaces when she pours the dirt into a liquid, mixing it while adding a few other things. Anti asks if she needs something else, because he’s getting tired already, and she gives him an apologetic look. Suzy tells them that she needs just a drop of their blood and she promises that’s the last thing. The Irishman doesn’t understand why _he_ has to be part of that, but then Marzia murmurs that they are connected and Jack is basically Anti’s human side. They exchange a look and sigh, taking a needle and piercing their thumbs, just enough for a drop of blood to fall into the bowl.

 

“Here,” she says after murmuring words in another language. She offers Anti the weird drink, of a dark purple color. The texture seems weird, gooey and thick. Jack makes a face. “Before you drink it, though, I have a few things to say. It will be painful. _Really_ painful. Arin stayed in bed for two weeks, losing conscious and having a fever. It was really scary, to be perfectly honest. It was my first time doing something like that.”

 

“J-Just now you’re saying that?!” Jack asks, feeling a thin line of anxiety drop down into his stomach.

 

“It might not work right away,” Suzy continues. “You have to wait. Don’t expect to change now, if you know what I mean.”

 

Anti hums, asking if that’s all, and the raven-haired woman nods. Jack opens his mouth to argue, having second thoughts, but the vampire just downs the drink in one swig. The Irishman looks at him in horror and Anti scrunches up his face, coughing and gagging. Marzia watches it all, quietly, and the creature complains about the taste. The brown-haired man holds back a whimper, clenching his hands into fists in an anxious manner. When nothing happens, just like Suzy said, Marzia stands up.

 

“I hope you know that, whatever happens, we were fair and honest with you. However, for the sake of your lover, I do wish you to be well,” she speaks and Jack flushes at that word. “Suzy, thank you for being with us tonight. I think we should go now. We are done here.”

 

“I am grateful for your kindness,” Anti replies. “You, Ms. Bisognin, will not be forgotten. Neither will you, Mrs. Berhow.”

 

Jack watches them say goodbye and he’s the one to take them to the door, not quite present. Suzy does gives him her number, in case he wants help, and he’s thankful for that. The Irishman closes the door, resting his back against it, and he lets out a long sigh. God. His life is so fucked up right now. Is this really happening? Anti just drank a sort of potion to make him human and they don’t know if it’ll actually work. The ginger-haired man finds his gaze from across the room, green eyes shining in the dark, and Jack can’t believe that this man is sacrificing immortality to be with him. Does he really care that much for the boy? The Irishman’s heart swells and Anti looks so beautiful, just standing there.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Jack whispers.

 

The copper-haired man blinks and the moonlight, that was hidden behind clouds, casts over him. He looks at the window porch, seeing it all, and Jack’s breath is taken away by that sight. Anti glows and he keeps that memory close to his heart.

 

“Nothing,” the vampire replies. “We just wait, Jack.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, we are getting close to the end! I had this idead planned for weeks!! I will leave my thoughts in the next one! Chapter 12 will be an epilogue, so we are almost getting there! :)
> 
> Fanart:  
> trashcansasha (NSFW):[1](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/173130416477/that-new-chapter-of-bcass-d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d-me) and [2](https://trashcansasha.tumblr.com/post/173029214742/good-morning-to-everyone-except-me-i-sincerely)


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing happens throughout the rest of the night.

 

Jack goes to work in the morning, worried as all hell and begging Anti to keep texting him during the day, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary. Anti says he’s fine and actually bored in the cabin. The Irishman asks for a few days off, insisting that his brother is ill once more, so he can stay with Anti. Honestly, the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to quit that job. It’s so stressful. For now, this will have to work. The vampire keeps spamming his inbox message, complaining about a TV show, and Jack sighs because he’s not taking this seriously. Does he not care for what might happen? Is he really that nonchalant? The brown-haired man wonders if, after facing so many different things in his life, Anti doesn’t get that surprised anymore. Still, he should be worried too.

 

When Jack brings that up, Anti changes the subject right away, and the boy glares at his cell phone. The Irishman huffs, not answering to his text messages anymore and just reading them. He’s sulking in a corner of the store, jiggling his leg and biting all his nails, and he tries not to think about how it would be if Anti ended up dying instead. Fuck. It’s terrifying to know how much he’s attached to that man. Everything’s so different now. Jack groans and, when his shift ends, he runs from the store, getting in the car and driving fast.

 

When Jack gets home and walks inside, Anti is spread on the couch, and he walks up to the vampire with a glare. The Irishman asks if he feels something and the ginger-haired man rolls his eyes, shaking his head and telling Jack to calm down.

 

“Calm down?!” the human huffs. “The fuck? I am worried sick!”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Anti glares at himself. “I don’t think it will work. Forget about it.”

 

Jack’s face falls and it hits him that the vampire is actually upset. He makes an _Oh_ sound and it never really crossed his mind what they would do if nothing happened. If Anti remained immortal. Suzy tried this with a werewolf, not a vampire. They don’t really have anything else as a plan. Jack thinks of the copper-haired man seeing him grow old and it doesn’t feel right at all. It’s devastating. He shakes his head, brushing these thoughts away, and apologizes for his tone of voice. Jack leans down to give Anti a chaste kiss, feeling his cold lips, and the creature hums. He sits down on the floor, staring at the man and brushing his fingers on ginger hair. They look at each other in the silence and Jack purses his lips, thinking about something.

 

“Don’t you want to drink some of my blood? It’s been a while…” he whispers and Anti grimaces at the memories. “I know you don’t want to hurt me but I don’t want you to starve.”

 

The copper-haired man looks at Jack’s neck, a light frown on his face, and the boy gets closer. The Irishman turns his face to the other side, exposing more skin, and Anti’s lips part. His eyes turn dark and Jack holds back a smile, listening to him growling under his breath. The vampire sits up and touches the Irishman face, moving him the way he wants. Jack shivers when cold fingers caress his neck and he shuts eyes, trusting Anti. The creature purrs, brushing his lips there, Jack lets out a weak moan when Anti bites him. Fangs dig into his skin and the vampire sucks his blood with care, slowly. The Irishman sighs and he crawls up to be on the creature’s lap, mouth never leaving his throat. Anti holds him and moans when Jack ruts against him, panting into his ear.

 

The brown-haired man feels warmth when Anti licks the wound, making it less painful, and he feels drowsy in a delicious way. Jack lets out a breathless laugh, thrusting forward and wanting a quick release. Anti keeps drinking, not letting a single drop fall from his mouth, and the Irishman mewls when the creature slides a hand under his pants, feeling the boy’s erection. Jack supports himself on the couch, mouth open, and his breathing turns sharp. The ginger-haired man pulls his fangs back, licking the bruise, but still making Jack feel good. The human kisses Anti on the mouth, tasting blood, and they moan in unison. The brown-haired man feels the knot below his stomach burn and he cums, convulsing on top of the vampire.

 

Jack rides his orgasm with smile and he moves down to the floor again, unzip Anti’s pants. The vampire gasps and throws his head back when the boy wraps his lips around his cock. He rests his back against the couch, mouth hanging open, and Jack sucks him off. The Irishman strokes his shaft and licks the tip of his cock, tasting precum, and Anti grabs his hair. Jack moans when the vampire fucks his mouth, not too harsh to choke him. The ginger-haired man makes sweet sounds, panting in the air, and he stops moving, body tensing up. Jack’s cheeks are hollow and he sighs when Anti cums in his mouth, tugging on his hair. The creature knits his eyebrows and he grunts, pushing Jack away once he swallows it all. They’re breathing hard and Anti has the funniest expression on his face, wide eyes.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Am I forgiven yet?” Jack chuckles and then clears his throat, fixing his hair. “Sorry, I… I wasn’t planning that.”

 

Anti blinks and swallows, brushing his own hair away from his face and giving a weak nod. Jack zips the vampire’s pants back and he kisses the man’s cheek before getting up, saying he’ll go to the bathroom real quick. Anti mumbles and the Irishman snorts, walking away so he can clean himself. When he looks at the bathroom mirror, he touches the wound, and it doesn’t hurt that much. Anti was being so careful, it was so good. Jack didn’t resist the urge to do something about that. They spent the whole day away and anxious. He won’t deny that that wasn’t needed. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before going to the kitchen, opening the fridge and thinking of what he can do to eat. Anti is still quiet, so Jack looks over his shoulder and calls for him.

 

The copper-haired man sends him a smile, standing up. It’s so odd and yet so charming to see him like that, eyes twinkling when looking at Jack. The boy returns the gesture from across the room, both feeling light after what they did. Anti murmurs that he should eat and the human snorts, saying _Fine mom_. The ginger-haired man smirks more, fangs poking out, and Jack takes some ingredients from the fridge. He’s thinking that he’s probably going to stick with just a sandwich but, before he starts, Anti whispers his name. Jack looks at him, humming, and the vampire is knitting his eyebrows while looking down. The brown-haired man immediately gets tense, wide eyes focused on the creature, and he asks what’s wrong.

 

“I don’t…” Anti whispers, touching his stomach. “I don’t feel g-”

 

His eyes roll back and he drops to the floor with a loud thud, body limp. Jack shouts and runs towards him, hands already shaking. The creature convulses madly, eyes white, and the human’s breathing picks up. The corners of his eyes burn with tears and his hands are hovering in the air, unsure of what to do. Fuck. _Fuck_. Anti said he was fine moments ago! Shit! Jack whimpers and it looks like he’s having a seizure, spasming on the floor. The Irishman swears under his breath when Anti starts foaming at the mouth and he’s scared that the man will choke on his saliva. Jack never saw this before in his entire life, he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to move the man or not. He’s crying and, when Anti’s spasms lessen, he turns the man’s face to the other side, foam trickling down.

 

The vampire stops moving and Jack’s sobbing, on the floor, calling for him. The human stands up with wobbly legs, fetching his cell phone on a jacket he left in the rack, and he calls for Suzy mid-tears. He paces around the room, listening to the long beeps. The woman picks up the call and Jack has to hold back a scream, stumbling on his words. Suzy tells him to calm down and he explains what happened, worried as fuck. Her voice is smooth and he takes a deep breath. There’s really nothing that he can do, only wait and take care of Anti. That’s basically all she says. To keep an eye on him. Jack questions that, because he’s pretty sure that seizures are fucking serious and need proper treatment. But she just says that, If he has another one and it seems like it’s only getting worse, he needs to call her again.

 

Jack looks at the motionless body next to him and he swallows, sniffing. He ends the call, barely listening to her last words, and he hears Anti groaning. The boy leans down next to him but the vampire doesn’t open his eyes, quiet again. Jack can only hope that the vampire recovers, being supernatural, and he takes a small towel to clean Anti’s mouth. He groans, picking the man up, and he takes them to the bedroom. Jack places the ginger-haired man in bed, taking off his clothes and leaving him just in boxer briefs. He covers the man with blankets with shaky hands, making sure he’s okay. The Irishman sits down next to Anti, caressing his hair, and tears stream down his face. Fuck. They just had a nice moment and now everything is awful again. He was so stupid and selfish.

 

He takes a deep breath, calming down his heart. Okay, okay. Breathe. Something is happening. Anti’s still breathing, just unconscious. Alright. Jack can do this. He just needs to take care of him. The brown-haired man goes back to the living room, cleaning the floor and putting ingredients back in the fridge. He fills a cup with water and picks up a box of tissues from the bathroom, placing them next to Anti, on the nightstand. Jack sits on the mattress, resting his back against the bed frame, and just waits. He doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night, just checking on Anti. The vampire’s eyes are moving behind his eyelids, but he’s dead quiet after the seizure. Jack fights sleep, listening to the crickets outside.

 

It hits him that, if Anti dies, their last words were nothing important. Jack didn’t say anything about how he feels and he actually got mad at the vampire today. Fuck. This is horrible. Anti is risking everything to be with him. _Everything._ Jack’s so selfish and there’s no turning back now. He wishes he could take it back. He wishes he thought about it better and let Anti turn him instead. The Irishman drags his hands over his face, groaning in agony. The hours drag, without mercy, and the night seems endless. Jack does end up eating a few pieces of cheese in the kitchen, at three in the morning, and he drinks a glass of orange juice before coming back to bed.

 

Jack hears a sound and he looks at Anti, seeing the vampire moving after so long and groaning. He gasps and calls for the man, asking if he’s okay. The ginger-haired man grimaces and pushes the covers, wanting to be free, and he makes a gagging sound. Jack looks in horror when Anti gets up, running towards the bathroom with clumsy steps, and the human follows. The creature falls in front of the toilet, opening the lid, and he just fucking vomits pure _red_. Jack grabs his own hair, watching Anti choke and hold his stomach. He falls next to the vampire, resting a hand on his back. Anti’s fucking shaking and vomiting blood non-stop. Jack cries out, wanting this to stop.

 

“I’m sorry!” the human sobs. “I’m so sorry… This is all my f-fault!”

 

Anti gags, knuckles white from holding onto the edge of the toilet, and he sucks in air. There’s blood streaming down his chin and he’s panting. When Jack talks to him, Anti just frowns and his eyes are not focused in anything. The vampire crawls up to the bathtub and simply gets inside, lying there, and Jack tells him that he can’t do that. The ginger-haired man doesn’t pay him attention and just curls into a ball, trembling all over. The Irishman curses under his breath and cleans Anti’s face again, caressing his hair to try to bring him back.

 

“Anti, please, talk to me…” Jack whispers. “I need you to be in bed, not here…”

 

The vampire shakes his head and covers his face, grunting in pain. He coughs more blood and Jack’s on the tiled floor, face smeared with tears and feeling cold. The Irishman stays there, nonetheless, next to his lover. He rests his forehead on the edge of the bathtub, praying that Anti feels better soon. The creature gags, wanting to vomit again, and Jack grimaces. The Irishman drags his legs in the house, looking for a bucket next to the washing machine, and he places it next to bed. He comes back to the bathroom, urging Anti to move before something happens. He puts the vampire’s arm around his shoulders and helps the man to get up, both walking slowly towards the bed. Anti is moaning painfully, wincing at everything, and Jack drags a hand over his face.

 

This keeps going throughout the rest of the night. Anti vomits blood, half conscious, and Jack takes the bucket to the toilet, flushing it all. The Irishman dozes off every now and then, never quite reaching that deep sleep and waking up in a fright. It’s like the man is suffering from withdrawal, shaking all over. When the sun rises, Anti’s finally calmer and his breathing is not as sharp as before, chest moving up and down. Jack watches him with tired eyes, glad to see him asleep, and the boy sighs. The birds chirp outside and the brown-haired man thinks these next few days will be pure hell. Jack needs to be strong for them. He needs it.

 

Otherwise he’ll just have a breakdown.

 

The days blend in and Anti barely leaves the bed, only getting up because Jack tries to make him walk. The vampire has glassy eyes and he screams at one point, hands hovering over his mouth. Jack stares in horror, seeing Anti’s fangs moving and getting a bit smaller. The ginger-haired man screeches like an animal, thrashing himself in bed and grabbing Jack’s hand. The human winces, feeling the man’s fingers holding him too hard, but says nothing. Anti’s breathing picks up, hyperventilating, and Jack whispers into his ear that everything is going to be okay. He cries quietly, caressing ginger hair, and saying sweet nothings. God. It hurts his heart, seeing Anti like this. Jack kisses his temple, listening to the creature’s dragged breath, wheezing.

 

“Stay with me,” Jack mumbles into his ear. “Stay with me, love. C’mon… You can do this…”

 

“J-Jack,” Anti breathes and the human perks up at the sound of his hoarse voice. “M-My heart… It hurts… It hurts...”

 

The brown-haired man frowns and places a hand over Anti’s exposed chest, trying to understand. His eyes widen, filling with tears, and he sobs. Anti’s heart is beating faster, like never before, and Jack weeps. He buries his face in the crook of the creature’s neck, murmuring between tears that he can feel it. Anti weakly hugs him, trying to breathe. The man has stopped vomiting for a while now, thankfully, but he keeps passing out. Jack can’t believe this, though. His heart. God, his _heart_. This has to be a good thing, right? The Irishman wipes tears from his face and he lets out a broken chuckle. Anti tries to smile but then winces, still hurting.

 

On the fifth day, things seems to have settled down, but Jack’s anxious because of his work. He needs to be there today. However, he doesn’t want to leave Anti behind. The creature just woke up and he’s sweating. _Really_ sweating. Jack brushes his damp hair away from his face, refreshing him with a cool towel, and Anti sighs. The Irishman’s heart swells, touching the man, and his skin is not as cold as before. The copper-haired man doesn’t want any blankets, feeling agony and too sensitive, and he knits his eyebrows at the warmth. Jack caresses his cheek and Anti looks at him, dark circles under his eyes. They just stare, holding onto this quiet moment after so much panic, and the man blinks lazily.

 

“Go,” he whispers. “I will be fine.”

 

“Anti, you have a fever,” Jack replies. “I can just call them and s-”

 

“I mean it, boo… You can go. I promise I’ll call you if I feel bad again...” Anti murmurs. “I just want to sleep…”

 

The brown-haired man presses his lips together and they exchange a look. Jack sighs and nods, saying that he won’t be there all day. Anti doesn’t seem upset by it and he just closes his eyes to sleep. The Irishman takes a deep breath, having a quick shower before leaving the cabin. He flinches at the sunlight, not used to it after spending days locked up with his vampire, and he drives with a worried mind. Jack’s dissociating by the time he walks inside the store and he looks around, not really processing anything. Some people stare at him and an employee says he looks like shit. Jack’s aware of the redness around his eyes, barely sleeping in these past few days, just crying. He doesn’t trim his beard in a while and his cheeks are hollow. His own hair is a mess, not fixing it before getting here. The human forces himself to stay for a couple of hours but it doesn’t feel right.

 

The person he cares the most is back home, burning with a fever after throwing up blood for days, and he’s _here_. Jack knits his eyebrows and he hates everything. He doesn’t want this. Sure, Anti said it was fine and that he needed to be here. But it just made him realize how much Jack wants to be with Anti instead, taking care of him. Anti needs him, even if he’s pretending that he doesn’t. The Irishman looks down at his apron, seeing the store’s logo, and he feels sick. He takes it off and places over the counter, shaking his hands in the air. A colleague asks what he’s doing and the brown-haired man licks his lips before opening his mouth.

 

“I quit!” he shouts. “I fucking quit! I’m out!”

 

Jack runs out of the store and gets inside the car, turning the ignition on. The wheels make a loud sound when he turns around and he drives back home. Okay. Okay. It’s fine. Anti didn’t call him while he was away. They will figured this out. Jack parks in front of the cabin, stepping on the porch and walking inside, already calling for Anti. There’s no immediate answer and he takes off his jacket while going to the bedroom, floor creaking. Jack gasps when he sees the bed empty, tousled sheets. He goes to the bathroom but the man is not there as well. The fuck?! How?! The boy’s breathing loses pace and he whimpers, walking around the whole place. He stops in the living room with a frown, just now noticing that there’s sunlight hitting the coffee table, and he sees a blur of orange from the corner of his eye. Jack looks at the window porch, wooden plank gone, and the jacket slips away from his fingers.

 

He sees Anti, outside, in the middle of the grass.

 

The Irishman steps forward very slowly, eyes wide, and hands in the air. Anti has his back towards him, still just with his boxer briefs, and he’s looking up. Jack walks until he’s next to him and the man’s skin is not turning dark, not cracking. Nothing. Anti’s ginger hair is flowing with the still cold wind, hands buried in the dirt, and Jack covers his mouth when seeing Anti’s eyes. The copper-haired man is crying silently, tears streaming down his face, eyes twinkling. Jack falls down next to him, weeping as well, and his heart aches so deeply.

 

“It’s b-been…” Anti murmurs, voice broken and filled with emotions. “It’s been s-so long since I f-felt the sun on my skin… It doesn’t hurt.” He blinks, teardrops running down. “It doesn’t hurt, Jack.”

 

The copper-haired man burst into more tears, ugly crying and shoulders shaking, and Jack sobs with him. Anti’s scars are exposed and the sunlight makes him glow. He looks gorgeous. They look at each other and the man’s wheezing, trying to breathe mid-tears. There’s snot running down his nose but they don’t care, no one cares. Jack feels so overwhelmed and relieved to see Anti alive. Nothing matters anymore. All their pain, all that anxiety, all that doubt. Everything just washes away and the sun bathes them, radiating. Anti puts a hand over his chest, sucking in air, and their sounds are broken.

 

“I can feel my heart beating. I feel warm. I f-”, he sobs and looks at Jack straight in the eye, knitting his eyebrows and baring his teeth. He still have fangs but they are shorter, not quite gone. “I want… I w-want to spend the rest of my sunsets w-with you.”

 

Jack closes the gap between them, hugging Anti, and the man’s skin is not cold anymore. The man with the green eyes is crying convulsively in his arms and the Irishman tries to soothe him, running a hand through his cooper hair.

 

“I’m in love with you!” Anti mumbles. “I l-love you. I w-want to be with you. I just… I feel _so_ much. It’s too much! Too much!”

 

“Fuck, Anti,” the brown-haired man lets out a broken laugh, heart swelling. “I love y-you too, I love you so much. G-Goddamnit, I’m so happy you are okay...” Anti wails and Jack never saw him like this. He’s letting all out, crying like never before. All his pain. All his sadness. But he’s convulsing so hard that the Irishman is beginning to worry. He rubs a thumb on the man’s back, whispering into his ear. “Breathe, Anti. Breathe. C’mon, you gotta calm down now. In and out. In and out.”

 

The man groans, murmuring about his heart beating _too_ fast, and Jack says it’s okay, that this is normal. They breathe together, filling their lungs with air, and Anti finally relaxes after a while. The brown-haired man wipes some tears away, pulling his sleeve to clean the man’s nose, and Anti grumbles. Jack cups his face and shakes his head, whispering that he can’t believe that this happened. That it worked. Anti says he still feel a bit sick, fever not quite gone, but it will pass. The Irishman rests his forehead against the creature’s, sighing. Anti bumps his nose on Jack’s, asking for something, and they press their lips together.

 

Jack’s eyes burn with new tears and Anti’s lips are warm, so sweet. They brush their tongues, tasting each other, and the copper-haired man whimpers. When they pull away, the kiss makes a sound and they smile. God. He’s so in love with this man. He can’t even begin to express how happy he is to have Anti in his arms, alive and well. Breathing. Human. Anti _loves_ him. He just poured his heart out. There’s so many feelings in his heart right now and it’s so intense. Jack wouldn’t have it in any other way. He pecks Anti’s lips over and over, and the man pushes him until they fall onto the grass. Anti just hugs him tight and Jack’s fingers get tangled in his locks, so soft. The copper-haired man sighs and there’s a sense of calm in the air, something new that they want to embrace.

 

They feel so much for each other and Jack wants to spend the rests of his sunsets with Anti too. There are flowers waiting to bloom and blue skies to see. He tells the man all of that and Anti lets out a breathless laugh, sniffing and pecking Jack’s cheek.

 

They can’t wait for spring to come.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an Epilogue and it will have a time skip! I just wanted to leave a quick thought here that, I wanted to make something different. I know a lot of people expected Jack to join Anti, to be a vampire. I didn't want that. I wanted to surprise you guys and try something new. I'm very content with this and I got really emotional writing this chapter in particular, since it's basically an end. I hope to see you guys in the Epilogue! Until then! :)


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

ONE YEAR LATER

  


“Are you done yet?”

 

Jack rolls his eyes and shushes Anti, focusing on his task. They’re sitting down on the grass, surrounded by flowers, and the sun is high up in the sky. The Irishman knits his eyebrows in concentration, braiding Anti’s hair and adding daisies here and there. The man’s hair reaches down to his shoulders now and a few strands, that escaped from Jack’s fingers, are moving with the breeze. They are wearing thin clothes, too hot today, and Anti’s arms are exposed. The Irishman says that he’s done and picks up a small mirror they brought with them, revealing Anti’s reflection. The man hums and makes a funny face, turning his head left and right to see what Jack did. He murmurs that it’s not bad, but there’s room for improvement.

 

“You know what? I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jack says.

 

Anti snorts and the human looks at him for a moment, thinking about how far they’ve come. Even though the copper-haired man is human now, Jack still thinks of him as a creature. It seems natural and Anti is not bothered by it. After that first day, in the sun, Anti still stayed in bed for a few days and it took another week for him to feel actual hunger. Jack holds back a smile, remembering how frightened the creature looked, not liking that pain. When they finally told Nathan about what happened, he didn’t like it very much. But there was nothing he could do about it. It took the vampire a while to get used to it, accepting the fact that his friend will die one day. It is a scary thought, Jack knows that. But it is also comforting to know they will have one life together.

 

The first time Anti felt a cold, sneezing, he was oddly happy. The ginger-haired man would giggle and pace around the house, saying his nose was running. Gosh, the creature had the funniest face when he _peed._ He forgot to eat several times in the first months and he hit his face on a wall at least twice, trying to go up to the ceiling without thinking. It was all new, for both of them. Sometimes it was immensely difficult to deal with Anti, getting angry at each other. It still is. They’re both so stubborn, but they get through these moments. Jack’s always worried and Anti’s always excited.

 

Anti hums, closing his eyes and feeling the wind hitting his face. Jack caresses his cheek and the man leans into the touch. They stay like this for a while, enjoying the sun, and the boy murmurs that they should eat something before going to work. Anti gets up first, a few flowers falling from his hair, and Jack follows him inside.

 

Anti makes tea and Jack’s responsible for the pancakes, something the creature adores. He has a sweet tooth and he’s particularly fond of lemon-flavored candies. It’s not exactly a good time to be eating these things, in the afternoon, but Anti insists that there is no such thing as appropriate time. The Irishman flips the pancakes and the copper-haired man takes a plate so they can make a pile of food, getting some strawberries as well from the fridge. Anti eats most of it but growls under his breath, wanting Jack to push more food into his stomach.

 

They take a shower and Anti undoes his braid, letting his hair fall loose. Jack watches him ruffle his hair, showing his curls down to his shoulders. The Irishman puts on dark jeans and a white tank-top. He’s about to cover himself with a black jacket when Anti brushes his fingers on the back of Jack’s neck. The Irishman looks over his shoulder, sending him a smile, knowing the creature is looking at the eye tattoo on the boy’s neck. He still remembers how loved he felt when Nathan accepted him in this family. Jack earned that, the moment he saved Anti from that lake. He puts on the jacket and the creature lets him get dressed.

 

Anti wears a fur coat over a fishnet shirt and torn jeans, with chains around his hips. They both put on eyeliner, feeling like dressing up more. The ginger-haired man wears a purple lipstick and Jack, a red one. They look at themselves in the mirror, smirking at each other. Anti winks and gives the boy a chaste kiss, murmuring that he looks gorgeous. Jack says that Anti doesn’t look so bad himself and they huff while leaving the cabin. The brown-haired man gets inside the car, waiting for the creature to close the door, and they drive away.

 

After Jack quit his job, feeling extremely overwhelmed, Nathan offered them to stay with him. At first, the Irishman didn’t feel right about that. He would be constantly surrounded by vampires, worried that someone would want to do something again. However, Nathan guaranteed their safety, warning everyone to stay away from them. Jack trusts Nathan so much now and he loves spending time with Ethan. He accepted the offer and now, both him and Anti work as bartenders. Though, the ginger-haired man mostly dances around the place, calling attention for himself. Jack stays on the second floor, attending only to private clients that stay in those small rooms. Sometimes the boy will join Anti and people will love to see them, but the Irishman likes to be more quiet.

 

They walk into the _Evil Eye_ without a problem and the ginger-haired man winks at people that they’re already familiar with. Jack walks upstairs, wanting to start working, and Anti stays on the dance floor. The boy rolls his eyes. Nathan says he doesn’t do favoritism but Jack’s pretty sure he’s lying, otherwise Anti would be in trouble for hanging around with others so much. Ethan shows up after a while, hugging Jack, and the Irishman caresses his hair. The young vampire’s eyes are of a shining light hazel now, not red anymore, and his fangs are more sharp. The brown-haired man pokes them, complimenting Ethan, and the vampire blushes. Jack cups his cheeks, baby-talking him, and the brunet tells him to stop all flustered. They giggle and the Irishman talks to him while working.

 

Jack sees Nathan here and there, looking around. He’s wearing a red shirt with a black vest, long sleeves rolled up, and he’s holding a cane. They meet their gaze and they nod at each other. Ethan is looking down at the dance floor, resting his arms against the balcony. Jack joins him and the vampire hums, pointing his chin towards Anti. The ginger-haired man is on a dance pole, having a blast, and Jack shakes his head.

 

“Is everything doing okay?” he asks. “Is Anti doing well?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jack replies, taking a deep breath. “You know it hasn’t been easy in the first months but… I think we are okay now. Things are good.”

 

“He seems happy,” Ethan smiles. “It must’ve been hard, though. Being human again. I don’t know if I’ll ever want that... But I never saw him like this.”

 

Anti throws his hair back and Jack sees him smiling, dark purple lipstick showing even from here, and the boy’s heart swells. He hums and Ethan is looking at him with a knowing grin. Jack shoves him on the shoulder and the vampire snorts, saying nothing. They stay in the _Evil Eye_ until one in the morning and, once their shift ends, Jack kisses Ethan’s cheek to say goodbye for now. The young vampire beams and the Irishman leaves to find Anti. The copper-haired man finds his gaze from across the dance floor and he runs towards Jack, wrapping his arms around the boy. The brown-haired man takes Anti’s hand on his and they quietly go back home after another night.

 

They’re quiet in the car and Jack zones out while Anti drives. He thinks about Ethan’s words, wondering if the ginger-haired man is really happy. He did sacrifice everything, didn’t he? Jack looks at him and Anti is too focused on the road, light eyelashes batting against freckled skin. The Irishman memorizes this moment, just wanting to keep Anti close to his heart.

 

Once inside the house, they strip their clothes off but stay with makeup on. The man with the green eyes sits in the middle of their bed and Jack follows him, sitting down on his lap. Anti touches his shoulders and chest, sighing and burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. The Irishman runs his fingers through the man’s hair, closing his eyes at the feeling. The thing Anti misses the most, though, it’s listening to Jack’s heartbeat. He will always want to sleep with his ear pressed against the boy’s chest. The brown-haired man lets out a faint moan when Anti kisses his neck. Jack locks his legs around the man’s waist, adjusting better on his lap, and Anti’s fangs lightly brush on his skin. They are not as sharp as before but the ginger-haired man could really sink them in his throat again if he wanted to.

 

Jack pushes the man away just enough to capture their lips together, tilting his head and sliding his tongue into Anti’s mouth. They moan, lipstick smearing their faces, and they lightly move their hips forward. The creature cups Jack’s ass cheeks with his hands, bringing him closer. The Irishman’s eyes flutter when Anti wraps his fingers around their cocks, touching their shaft. Jack mewls when the man rubs his thumb on his slit, twisting his hand and pumping their erections. He tells Anti to stop for a moment and he stretches his arm towards the nightstand, opening the drawer and getting a bottle of lube. Anti takes it and smears his fingers with it. Jack plants hickies on the creature’s neck, making him moan.

 

The Irishman tugs on Anti’s long hair when the man brushes his finger on his asshole, teasing him. He pants when the ginger-haired man stretches him open, throwing his head back and thrusting forward. Anti watches him with an intense gaze, curving his fingers and making Jack shudder. The Irishman knits his eyebrows and he can’t help but remember Ethan’s words again, feeling Anti’s warm skin against his. Jack purses his lips and the creature brushes hair away from his face, inserting a third finger while frowning at the boy. Jack groans but takes it, panting with glassy eyes.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Anti whispers. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No, I…” the boy swallows and the man growls, still fingering him. “It’s n-nothing.”

 

“Jack.”

 

Anti removes his hand and the boy lifts his hips, taking the man’s cock before sliding down. Jack knits his eyebrows and sighs, feeling the head of Anti’s cock and the man groans, waiting for him to adjust. It stings so good and his lover stretches him even more. The brown-haired man supports himself on the man’s shoulders, riding him, and his own erection brushes between their stomachs. The ginger-haired man holds him by the waist, sinking his nails into the boy’s skin, and Jack shivers. Anti grunts and bumps his nose on the Irishman’s cheek, asking again if he’s okay.

 

“D-Do you…” Jack barely breathes. “Do you regret it? Do y-you miss it?”

 

Anti glares and his thrusts are slow, not quite wanting to stop. He looks at Jack’s sapphire eyes, pupils wide and lipstick smudged.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that? Right now?” he asks and the Irishman ducks his head, embarrassed.

 

“I j-just… Maybe I should’ve been the one to… I don’t know, you g-gave up on everything.”

 

They stop moving and it’s quiet for a moment, erections pulsing. Anti clicks his tongue and pulls Jack by the chin, wanting them to look at each other. They’re a mess, covered in kisses and breathing through their mouths. Hazy eyes and disheveled hair. Jack feels so full and warm. Anti cups his face, rubbing his thumb on the boy’s cheek, and they whisper in the middle of the night.

 

“I would do it a thousand times, if it meant I could be with you,” he says and Jack lets out a sob. “I would do it all again. You’re damn right I gave up on everything. For _you._ Only you. You have my fucking heart, Jack. It’s all yours. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

 

Jack leans into the touch, covering Anti’s hand with his, and they just stare for a while. The Irishman pecks his mouth, brushing their lips together, and he murmurs how much he loves the man. Anti moves again and Jack gasps, panting into their mouths while they find their pace. The man murmurs sweet nothings and the Irishman caresses his long hair, burying his fingers there. They quicken their pace and Jack’s thighs are trembling, riding Anti as hard as he can. Their skin smack in the room and they mewl loudly, feeling too much. Anti groans when Jack clenches his asshole and he switches their places, letting the boy fall in bed with a huff. The Irishman shouts and throws his head back when Anti fucks him harder, pounding into him. His ginger hair falls like a curtain, hiding the boy, and the bed frame hits the wall over and over. Anti bends the boy’s legs and Jack cries out, cock leaking precum.

 

Anti leans down, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, and the Irishman hugs him tight. The heat below his navel twists inside, burning so sweetly, and he sobs. Jack’s breathing breaks into moans, heart beating against his ribcage, and he cums hard. Anti groans, burying himself deeper, and Jack spasms underneath him, jizzing onto their stomachs. The copper-haired man lets out needy sounds, mouth open pressed against Jack’s cheek, and he fills the boy up with his cum. Anti whimpers, cock pulsing, and the Irishman curls his toes. They arch their back, taking a deep breath, and the man convulses with waves of pleasure just like Jack. The brown-haired man has tears falling from his eyes and he smiles, kissing Anti’s forehead.

 

The Irishman tucks some strands of hair behind the man’s ear, wanting to see him better, and Anti’s face is pure bliss. He looks so beautiful. Face flushed, freckles standing out. Half-lidded eyes. Their makeup is all smudged and Jack huffs. Anti licks his lips and they lock their gaze, blue meeting green. The Irishman’s heart flutters and he can’t get over this man. Anti kisses his cheek over and over, marking him with purple lipstick, and Jack chuckles. He brushes his knuckles on Anti’s face, humming, and the ginger-haired man inhales deeply.

 

They stay in the silence, holding each other until their hearts beat in sync, and they close their eyes to rest.

 

In the morning, Jack wakes up with a sigh and Anti is not in bed. He grumbles, rubbing his eyes, and he goes to the bathroom. The Irishman cleans himself, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He pops some bones, stretching, and picks up a black long-sleeved shirt that belongs to Anti. He walks out to the hallway, scratching his belly and dragging his feet on the floor. The smell of coffee is in the air and he can hear Anti in the kitchen. Jack sits at the counter, still groggy from sleep, and he hums a greeting. The man’s hair is tied up in a messy man bun, a few ginger strands loose, and he snorts at Jack’s face. He puts a plate in front of the boy and Anti joins him to eat some scrambled eggs with toast.

 

The copper-haired man is wearing a long, yellow thin robe and boxer briefs. Jack bought for him that garment, wanting the man to wear more colors, and Anti loves that thing. It goes down to his legs, covering his arms with baggy sleeves. The man’s also wearing glasses, eyes too sensitive sometimes because of the light. He looks like a hippie and Jack smiles at that thought. The man with the green eyes doesn’t seem to notice, eating breakfast quietly. There are flowers next to them, a vase filled with red hibiscus, and Jack thinks that Anti probably gathered them this morning. He likes flowers a lot.

 

It’s peaceful and all so homey.

 

Anti frowns and looks at the door, pursing his lips when there’s a knocking sound in the air. Despite Anti being human now, his hearing is still a bit better than the boy’s. Same goes with his strength. Jack knits his eyebrows as well, not expecting anyone. He walks towards the door, asking who it is, and he opens it when there’s no immediate answer. Jack’s eyebrows go up in alarm, gasping and tightening his hold on the doorknob. He sees Mark right in front of him, wearing a dark blue jacket with jeans, and he purses his lips.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jack whispers, eyes flickering back to Anti in the kitchen and Mark. “I thought you weren’t supposed to leave your pack.”

 

“That was a year ago, yeah…” Mark says and makes a gesture with his hands in the air. “I have their permission to be here. I… I swear I don’t want any trouble… It’s been a while.”

 

“It could’ve taken longer, in my opinion,” Anti’s voice reaches Jack’s ear and he feels anxious. The Irishman senses the man behind him and Mark exchange a look with Anti, humming.

 

Jack’s knuckles turn white around the doorknob, frozen in place and not knowing what to do. Anti’s hand comes to touch his, wanting to calm him down, and their eyes meet. Jack begs without words, knowing he won’t handle a fight. He can’t. His heart will shatter into pieces. Mark must sense it because he clears his throat, saying that he only wants to talk. There’s no rage in his voice and Anti narrows his eyes at the beast, rubbing a thumb on Jack’s hand. There’s a long pause between them all and the Irishman forces himself to breathe, not wanting to panic. The copper-haired man grunts, pulling Jack so the door can open more.

 

“Come in,” Anti murmurs and the Irishman purses his lips.

 

Mark takes a deep breath, nodding, and walks inside. Anti leans against the back of the couch, crossing his arms, and Jack can’t bring himself to sit down. He stays near Anti and Mark is also standing, a bit stiff and awkward. The brown-haired man clenches his hands, worried. The werewolf looks at them back and forth, and Jack tugs on the hem of his shirt, feeling exposed in his home.

 

“You’ve changed. I would’ve never imagined that you’d do such a thing,” Mark speaks to Anti.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” the man replies. “You don’t understand.”

 

“Mm, I supposed I do not…” the raven-haired man whispers and then looks at Jack, sending him a wistful smile. “I came here to ask for forgiveness. I know what I did was horrible and it caused you pain. Please, forgive me, Jack… I wasn’t thinking right.”

 

“I…” the Irishman knits his eyebrows, thinking about it. It’s been a year. Anti has been with him for that long already and they understand each other so deeply. They healed together. He touches his neck, where a light fang scar lies on his skin from the last time Anti bit him. “I may forgive you, but… I don’t forget. You hurt me. You hurt _us_. I won’t let you ruin this again.”

 

“I won’t,” the wolf replies, hazel eyes filled with emotions. “I promise. I’m more in control now, I’ve been finding my own peace.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment and they all exchange looks, breathing in. Jack feels a bit more relieved and Anti hums, just listening. He clearly still doesn’t like Mark, but he’s not ignoring the man either. The ginger-haired man has really come this far, learning to be more patient and control himself as well, and Jack’s so proud of that. The Irishman remembers what Marzia told him before, that Mark thought of him as a mate, and he presses his lips together.

 

“Mark,” he whispers. “You never told me I was a mate to you... I’m sorry.”

 

The raven-haired man chuckles and scratches the back of his hair. “Ah, yeah. I guess that’s my fault, huh?” he replies. “I won’t lie that this doesn’t sting but it’s better this way. Heck, I met a girl who’s really nice… We both don’t have our mates, so I don’t know. I’m just happy that you’re happy. Thank you for that, Anti. You are very lucky.”

 

The ginger-haired man looks at him and nods, looking more relaxed. “I know…”

 

Jack flushes and Mark snorts, saying he will stop bothering them. Anti surprises both of them, asking if the werewolf wants to eat some breakfast. Mark shakes his head, murmuring that he will go now but that everything is fine. Jack really doesn’t know what else to say. The raven-haired man walks towards the front door, leaving, and the boy knits his eyebrows. He goes to Mark and hugs him, shutting his eyes and sighing. The man huffs and he’s tense around Jack’s arms, probably worried that Anti will do something. The ginger-haired man stays in the back, silent, and Jack tightens his hold. Mark finally hugs back, burying his face in the crook of the Irishman’s neck.

 

“You will understand,” Jack whispers. “I’m sure of it.”

 

Mark chuckles and plants a chaste kiss on the boy’s temple before letting go. They exchange a smile and Jack thinks that things would’ve been different if Anti didn’t talk to him first. It’s quite funny, really. That some lives can change like this. The werewolf looks over at Anti and they nod each other, saying goodbye for now. Jack watches Mark turn around, walking away from the porch and waving. Anti shows up behind the Irishman, wrapping his arms around him once the wolf is gone, and they just watch nature. Jack takes a deep breath, dragging a hand over his face, and he feels relieved after this. He really hopes Mark finds happiness, just like he did.

 

“Thank you,” the boy says. “I thought both of you were going to lash out again.”

 

“I trust you enough by now, I don’t feel threatened by him anymore,” Anti replies, closing the door and taking them back to the kitchen counter. “By all means, do whatever you want. I don’t have time to waste, fighting that wolf. I just want quiet.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy boyfriend?”

 

The man snorts and sits back on the stool, wanting to finish breakfast. Jack joins him and just watches the creature. Anti tucks some strands of ginger hair behind his ear, pushing his glasses up, and Jack smiles. He takes the man’s hands on his, entwining their fingers over the counter, and Anti sighs. He looks down at their hands, rubbing his thumb on Jack’s skin. It’s warm and the man’s green eyes are shining with emotion.

 

“I’ll never get tired of this,” the copper-haired man murmurs.

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

“Mm, you like it, though. You love me.”

 

Jack hums, thinking about it. They’ve grown a lot together, learning how to be around each other better. Anti’s anger is not in the surface of his skin anymore and there’s a certain peace in his eyes. The man finally found rest after so many years. Of course, they both have their blue days. Anti’s still depressed and Jack makes sure to always be there for him, helping them to get up again. The Irishman’s so glad to have him in his life. He feels the weight of their love in his heart and it burns. There are birds chirping outside. Another day is here, sun high up in the sky, and flowers blooming. He tightens his hold on Anti’s hand, smiling, and thinking about everything that have happened between them.

 

“Yes,” Jack whispers. “Yes, I do.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Thank you everyone for all the comments and fanarts! I wasn't expecting any of that and it warms my heart. I loved every single one of them. This has been amazing to write and I'm very content with how I ended this. I procrastinated writing this last one because I was very emotional but in a good way hahah. I hope to see everyone in my next story! Sending hugs for all of you!!
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  
> playlist: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelsoo/playlist/5MlKuGIv6C3g79P86jJoIR?si=MAViyQhWSeCA4v4IHOIm1w) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU&list=PL6XgzmiBk09G6BcV_-9DbgxNkxj0xz0wo&t=0s&index=1)  
> [storyboard](https://br.pinterest.com/sparklepines/between-copper-and-scarlet-snow/)  
> [my tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
